Ocean Fifteen
by Kyo Jin 39
Summary: Leeteuk ingin mencuri sebuah batu permata yg tak ternilai harganya bernama Koh-i-Noor dan ia akan merekrut pencuri handal untuk melancarkan aksinya. Yesung yg menyadari jika Leeteuk mulai tidak waras jika menyangkut batu permatapun mulai khawatir. apa lagi setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yg hampir merenggut nyawa Leeteuk. berhasilkah Leeteuk mendapatkan apa yg diinginkannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin (Sansan Kurai)**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**/ O.F Chapter 1 /**

Kegelapan malam menyelimuti kota Seoul yang terlihat sangat sepi. Hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk di musim panas ini membuat orang-orang enggan keluar dari kediaman mereka.

Begitu pula dengan seorang namja yang sedang duduk bersila di depan sebuah laptop ditemani dengan sekotak susu coklat di sampingnya. Matanya yang tajam dan tegas menatap serius ke layar laptop. Saking seriusnya dia sampai tidak menyadari jika ada orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau benar-benar tak menyadari jika aku datang, Leeteuk hyung?"

Namja yang sedari tadi sedang serius memperhatikan laptopnya pun terlonjak kaget dan memandang seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sejak setengah jam yang lalu hyung. Kenapa hyung bisa ceroboh sampai tidak menyadari ada orang datang? Bagaimana kalau yang datang bukan aku tetapi orang-orang jahat itu?" tanya orang itu sambil mendelik.

"Mianhae Yesung-ah, aku sedang sangat serius memperhatikan ini," tunjuk Leeteuk ke layar laptopnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yesung sambil mendekat dan ikut duduk bersila di samping Leeteuk. "Tidak mungkin! Hyung.. Hyung jangan macam-macam!"

"Aku menyukainya Yesung," bisik Leeteuk sambil membelai layar laptopnya sayang. "Dia benar-benar cantik!" Yesung memandang Leeteuk tak percaya dan segera mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk keras-keras.

"Hyung! Sadarlah! Jangan membuatku takut! Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu pergi!" seru Yesung.

"Sssssstttt! Berisik kau!" desis Leeteuk sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yesung dari lengannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berisik? Aku tidak ingin kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang lagi hyung!" seru Yesung frustasi. "Hyung hampir mati gara-gara ingin mencuri _Heart of Eternity_! Dan sekarang hyung ingin mencuri _Koh-i-Noor_? Aku tak akan mengijinkan!"

"Tapi dia cantik Yesung dan aku sangat menyukainya," bisik Leeteuk. Matanya nampak berbinar.

"Hyung! Jangan gila! Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan batu permata itu!" teriak Yesung memecah keheningan malam. "Hyung baru sembuh setengah tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang hyung ingin mencuri benda seperti itu lagi? Untuk apa hyung? Ku mohon, jangan bertindak gila!"

"Aku tidak akan bertindak sendiri Yesung, aku akan mengajak beberapa orang yang benar-benar sudah ahli," ucap Leeteuk.

"M-Mwo? Kau.. Kau bercanda kan hyung?" tanya Yesung tak percaya. "Selama ini hyung tidak pernah bekerja dengan siapapun dan sekarang.."

"Aku akan bekerja dengan orang-orang pilihanku," bisik Leeteuk dengan nada mengerikan, memotong ucapan Yesung. Yesung sampai bergidik mendengarnya.

***YESUNG POV***

"Aku akan bekerja dengan orang-orang pilihanku," bisik Leeteuk hyung mengerikan. Aku bergidik mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku tahu, hyungku ini sudah mulai tidak waras lagi jika menyangkut dengan benda itu.

Ya, Leeteuk hyung sangat tergila-gila dengan batu permata. Sudah sangat banyak batu permata yang ia dapatkan dari hasil mencuri ataupun mencarinya di _black market_. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hyungku tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. Tergila-gila dengan batu permata.

Aku sudah mengenal Leeteuk hyung sejak kecil dan dulu dia adalah seorang namja manis yang sangat baik. Tapi, sejak Eommanya meninggal dan Appanya yang bekerja sebagai kepala polisi itu menikah lagi, Leeteuk hyung jadi berubah. Dia sering menyendiri dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Dan suatu saat dia menghampiriku sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu ditangannya. Batu permata. Aku tidak bertanya dia mendapatkan benda itu dari mana, tapi sepertinya sejak saat itu dia mulai pergi ke sana ke mari untuk mencari batu permata. Aku juga selalu menemaninya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri. Karena aku sangat menyayanginya dan tak ingin membuatnya melakukan tindakan gila. Appanya pun sudah tidak pernah mempedulikan Leeteuk hyung lagi dan itu membuatnya pergi dari rumah dan membeli rumah ini. Aku pun juga sering tinggal di rumah ini bersamanya.

Tapi, saat sedang beraksi, aku lebih sering berada di belakang layar. Aku, yang ahli dalam menghancurkan dan mengacaukan sistem keamanan sering hanya menunggu di mobil dan mengerjakan tugasku dan membiarkan Leeteuk hyung bekerja sendiri di dalam.

Tapi, kejadian setahun lalu membuatku takut. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Saat itu aku sedang mematikan sistem keamanan di ruang tempat penyimpanan _Heart of Eternity_, batu permata berbentuk hati berwarna biru. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika saat itu ternyata sistem keamanan diubah. Dan saat aku sedang mematikan sistem keamanannya, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di dalam. Aku pun segera keluar dan berbaur dengan orang-orang yang ingin mengetahui ledakan itu.

Aku semakin panik dan takut saat melihat tubuh Leeteuk hyung dibawa keluar dalam keadaan pingsan dan darah keluar dari telinganya. Aku meyakini jika gendang Leeteuk hyung rusak saat terjadi ledakan. Tubuhnya pun dipenuhi luka. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya waktu itu.

Dan untungnya kami sama sekali tidak pernah ketahuan saat sedang melancarkan aksi kami. Jadi, tidak ada yang mengenali kami dan tidak ada yang menuduh Leeteuk hyung sedang melakukan pencurian. Saat itu Leeteuk hyung dianggap sebagai korban dari ledakan, karena saat itu Leeteuk hyung sedang menyamar sebagai petugas kebersihan.

Dan sekarang, setelah baru saja sembuh, Leeteuk hyung ingin mencuri benda itu lagi? Dia benar-benar gila!

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengijinkanmu!" bisikku tegas. "Kau juga tidak pernah mempercayai orang lagi sejak Changmin mengkhianatimu. Tapi kenapa sekarang hyung ingin bekerja dengan orang lain? Siapa orang-orang itu? Apa aku mengenal mereka semua?"

"Mereka semua sudah sangat terkenal dalam dunia hitam. Kau akan terkejut jika aku mengumpulkan mereka semua," ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya jika sedang membicarakan barang itu.

"Siapa?" tanya ku lagi.

"Kau akan melihatnya besok," jawabnya sambil menutup laptopnya dan beranjak meninggalkanku menuju kamarnya. Aku hanya duduk termenung. Aku benar-benar heran dengan kelakukan Leeteuk hyung akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kejadian yang waktu itu dengan Changmin, hyung tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain lagi selain aku. Bahkan ajakan kerjasama dari Jay sang _king of the blackworld_ kedua setelah Leeteuk hyung pun ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia ingin mengajak orang lain dan bekerja sama?

Dulu Changmin adalah junior Leeteuk hyung dalam _blackworld_. Changmin diajak untuk mencuri berlian bernama _The Moussaieff Red Diamond_. Batu permata berwarna merah yang ditemukan oleh seorang petani Brasil dan Leeteuk hyung serta Changmin berhasil mencurinya sebelum orang lain mengetahui penemuan itu. Tetapi dalam perjalan pulang, Changmin menghilang sambil membawa _The Moussaieff_ bersamanya. Dan beberapa hari kemudian kami mendengar ternyata Changmin membawa batu permata itu ke Yunho. Leeteuk hyung sangat marah dan sejak itu dia tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun.

Dan sekarang dia benar-benar ingin bekerja dengan orang lain. Aku benar-benar tidak mempercayainya. Aku tak tahu, ini pertanda baik atau buruk. Semoga saja ini pertanda baik. Dan lebih baik sekarang aku tidur, besok aku masih harus menemani Leeteuk hyung bertemu dengan orang-orang itu.

"Hyung, kita akan menemui mereka di sini?" tanyaku heran sambil melihat sekeliling yang sangat ramai. Kami sedang berada di sebuah kedai tteokbokki langganan Leeteuk hyung. Hyungku yang sedang sibuk memakan tteokbokkinya pun hanya menggeleng.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot?" ejek Leeteuk hyung yang sukses membuatku cemberut. "Kita tidak mungkin menemui mereka di sini. Aku hanya mau mampir makan. Apa tidak boleh? Kalau kau tidak lapar keluar saja."

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Selalu saja seperti itu. Leeteuk hyung memang paling benci jika ada yang mengganggunya makan. Dan aku juga bodoh, sudah tau dia tidak suka diganggu saat makan, aku masih saja menanyainya. Dasar Yesung babo!

Leeteuk hyung juga memesankan aku tteokbokki, tapi aku sedang tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Aku masih memikirkan keputusan Leeteuk hyung yang ingin bekerja sama dengan pencuri-pencuri lain. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa merubah pikirannya begitu saja. Padahal dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Ahh, kuharap ini benar-benar pertanda baik. Aku harus mempercayai hyungku ini dan semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak makan tteokbokki mu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung, kali ini suaranya sudah sedikit lembut. Sepertinya dia sudah puas makan.

"Tidak, untukmu saja hyung." Dan dia pun langsung mengambil jatah tteokbokki ku, aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Walau dia lebih tua dariku, tapi kadang sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil. Sehabis ini dia pasti mengajakku ke mini market.

"Ahh, aku kenyang." Leeteuk hyung langsung membayar pesanannya dan keluar. Aku hanya mengikutinya. "Yesung, temani aku ke mini market ya."

Nah, betulkan? Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ajakannya.

Dari kedai itu, kami hanya berjalan beberapa blok untuk mencapai mini market. Hyungku langsung masuk, sedangkan aku menunggu diluar. Sesaat kemudian hyungku keluar sambil membawa dua bungkusan besar ditangannya dan sukses membuatku membelalak.

"Hyung! Kau gila! Di rumahkan susu coklatnya masih banyak! Kenapa kau beli sebanyak itu?" seruku tak percaya.

"Mereka bilang kalau beberapa minggu kedepan, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan kiriman susu coklat ini. Jadi, dari pada aku kehabisan, aku ambil saja sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Ya ampun hyung! Aku tahu kau penggemar susu kotak itu, tapi jangan seperti itu juga!"

"Memang kalau aku kehabisan kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Ahh, sudahlah, Terserah padamu hyung."

Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menang jika berdebat dengannya walau itu hanya hal sepele seperti ini.

"Kajja, kita pergi," ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang kami parkir di depan kedai tteokbokki tadi. Saat aku masuk ke dalam mobil, ku lihat hyungku itu sudah mulai meminum susu kotaknya.

Aish! Jinjja! Dia itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa lepas dengan minuman yang satu itu. Di manapun dia berada, susu kotak itu harus selalu ada. Jika tidak, aku akan pusing mendengar rengekannya yang memintaku untuk membelikannya, walau itu jam 2 pagi!

Aku menjalankan mobil perlahan, aku tidak tahu mau pergi kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti arus saja. Leeteuk hyung, seperti biasa, akan memberikan arahnya padaku. Aku hanya tinggal mengikuti ucapannya saja. Walau awalnya kadang aku pergi tak tentu arah, Leeteuk hyung selalu bisa menuntunku.

"Belok kiri," perintahnya. Dan aku menurut.

Lama aku menelusuri jalan ini dan tak tentu arah. Leeteuk hyung juga tak memberikan instruksi apapun. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke Leeteuk hyung dan dia malah memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan perhatikan aku, perhatikan jalannya."

"Ne," ucapku. Dia selalu tahu kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya, kecuali semalam. Karena semalam sepertinya dia sudah terhipnotis oleh batu permata itu.

"Berhenti," bisiknya. Aku langsung menghentikan mobil. Saat ini kami berada di dekat sebuah toko bunga. Leeteuk hyung turun dan aku pun mengikutinya.

Dia mau membeli bunga?

Leeteuk hyung masuk ke toko itu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa sang pemilik toko dengan suara lembut. Ku perhatikan dia. Yeoja ini cantik sekali. Tubuhnya tinggi dan rambutnya yang panjang disanggul dan meninggalkan beberapa helai. Jari tangannya panjang, tidak seperti punyaku yang pendek. Dia terlihat sangat ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebentar," ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil berkeliling. "Sepertinya tokomu sepi-sepi saja."

"Ne," jawab pemilik toko itu sopan. Memang benar, tidak ada yang masuk ketempat ini setelah kami. Padahal bunga-bunga di sini termasuk cantik-cantik.

Leeteuk hyung mendekati si pemilik toko dan menatapnya.

"Kau mau bergabung denganku?"

Eh? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Bergabung? Dia sudah gila!

"Hyung!" seruku tertahan sambil menarik pakaiannya. "Kau gila mau mengajaknya!"

Hyungku itu diam saja sambil menatap yeoja itu. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya menatap Leeteuk hyung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksud anda, Tuan?"

"Bergabunglah denganku, aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya nona.. Ahh, tidak.. Maksudku Tuan."

Ku lihat yeoja itu nampak sangat kaget dan mundur selangkah. Dan apa tadi hyungku bilang? Tuan? Sudah sangat jelas dia itu yeoja. Hyungku ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Siapa kau?"

Eh? Suaranya berubah.. Berubah jadi namja?

***YESUNG POV END* **

_to be continued..._

**nah, gimana ceritanya?**

**mian cuma segini,, aku cuma pengen tahu dulu seberapa banyak peminatnya..**

**kalau banyak akan author lanjutkan..**

**jika tidak,, FF ini bakal berakhir di sini...**

**so,, mind to review? yg baca wajib review! (maksa) ^^v**

**oiya,, ada satu pertanyaan...**

**siapakah yeoja.. eh.. namja yang akan diajak bergabung pertama kali oleh Leeteuk?**

**pasti udah pada bisa nebak... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin (Sansan Kurai)**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau mau bergabung denganku?"

Eh? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Bergabung? Dia sudah gila!

"Hyung!" seruku tertahan sambil menarik pakaiannya. "Kau gila mau mengajaknya!"

Hyungku itu diam saja sambil menatap yeoja itu. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya menatap Leeteuk hyung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksud anda, Tuan?"

"Bergabunglah denganku, aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya nona.. Ahh, tidak.. Maksudku Tuan."

Ku lihat yeoja itu nampak sangat kaget dan mundur selangkah. Dan apa tadi hyungku bilang? Tuan? Sudah sangat jelas dia itu yeoja. Hyungku ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Siapa kau?"

Eh? Suaranya berubah.. Berubah jadi namja?

***YESUNG POV END* **

.

.

.

**/ FF O.F Chapter 2 /**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak mengenalku Heechul-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Heechul dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau bersedia bergabung denganku," ucap Leeteuk.

"Maaf, aku bekerja sendiri," tolak Heechul. "Lebih baik kau pergi mencari orang lain."

**_SRET_**

Leeteuk meletakkan selembar kartu nama dihadapan Heechul. Di kartu nama itu hanya tertera sebuah alamat.

"Ku harap kau mau merubah keputusanmu dan segeralah datang ke alamat itu lusa, jam 10 pagi. Aku permisi."

Leeteuk pergi dan Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun membuntuti Leeteuk sambil sekali-sekali melirik kearah Heechul.

"Dia itu.. namja hyung?" tanya Yesung sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Ne." Leeteuk menjawab dengan singkat. "Putar arah dan teruslah berjalan seperti biasa."

"Dia seorang namja?" bisik Yesung tak percaya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. "Dia benar-benar seorang namja."

"Kau pasti tertarik padanya," bisik Leeteuk sambil terkikik geli dan Yesung hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kemampuannya apa hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Dia..."

.

.

Namja cantik itu terus menatap selembar kartu nama yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu siapa aku? Siapa namja sialan itu!" umpatnya dengan marah.

"Ya! Heenim, kenapa kau mengumpat seperti itu? Tidak baik mengumpat seperti itu saat kau sedang menjadi seorang yeoja."

"Berisik kau Zhou!"

"Sepertinya ada yang baru saja mengganggumu, nuguya?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dia tahu siapa aku."

"Jinjja? Wah, dia pasti orang yang sangat hebat sampai bisa mengetahui penyamaranmu." Namja bernama lengkap Zhoumi itu terkikik geli.

"Tidak lucu Zhou!" seru Heechul marah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Memang kenapa kau penasaran padanya? Tumben sekali," ucap Zhoumi sambil menciumi satu per satu bunga-bunga ditempat itu.

"Dia mengajakku untuk bekerja sama."

"Kerja sama?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menatap Heechul dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Menarik sekali orang itu. Mau mengajakmu yang notabene adalah penyamar ulung. Aku juga jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa ini alamat yang dia tinggalkan?" Zhoumi mengambil selembar kertas di atas meja dan membacanya.

"Distrik Gangnam no.15? Hmm, ternyata dia orang elit," bisik Zhoumi. "Kau mau pergi ke sana?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Aku juga belum tahu," jawab Heechul sambil mengenakan blazer berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Mencari tahu siapa orang itu."

"Caranya?"

"Membuntutinya bodoh!"

"Kau tidah berubah jadi namja dulu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku lebih nyaman keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini," jawab Heechul sambil memakai kaca mata hitamnya dan pergi dari hadapan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya dia pun berjalan dibelakang Heechul dan segera masuk ke mobilnya yang diparkir tepat di depan toko bunga itu.

"Memang kau tahu di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Aku tadi melempar alat pelacak ke bajunya."

"Jinjja? Kau ini memang berniat menguntitnya ya? Ckckck."

.

.

"Belok kiri," perintah Leeteuk sambil memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. Yesung menurut dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke kiri. Saat ini mereka memasuki daerah yang sepi dengan kendaraan-kendaraan. Yesung tidak tahu mau ke mana lagi mereka. Dan Yesung pun kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang barusan Leeteuk katakan padanya.

**_Flash back..._**

_"Kemampuannya apa hyung?"_

_"Dia adalah penyamar ulung," jawab Leeteuk. "Jika kau pernah menonton anime Meitantei Conan dan tahu satu karakter bernama Kaitou Kids, dia itu seperti itu. Sangat hebat dan hanya sedikit orang yang tahu akan kemampuannya itu."_

_"Dan dari mana hyung tahu akan kemampuannya itu?"_

_"Hanya menebak saja," jawab Leeteuk santai._

_"Ya! Jangan bodohi aku! Hyung pasti sudah pernah bertemu dengannya atau hyung pernah menyelidikinya. Iya kan?"_

_"Sudah tahu masih tanya, kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Kau sudah sangat lama ikut denganku, kenapa kau tidak bisa memahamiku?"_

_"Hehehe, maaf hyung."_

_"Dan kuharap dia akan membawa satu orang temannya itu," harap Leeteuk._

_"Mwo? Hyung, memang kau akan bekerja sama dengan berapa orang?" tanya Yesung._

_"Sebanyak yang aku perlukan."_

**_Flash back end.._**

Yesung melirik Leeteuk sejenak lalu kembali memperhatikan jalanan.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Ahh, tidak jadi."

"Apa? Kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Leeteuk masih sambil memejamkan matanya. Yesung mendesah.

"Aku bingung kenapa hyung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang hyung tidak pernah ingin bekerja dengan siapapun dan sekarang hyung ingin mengajak orang lain. Apa hyung tidak takut jika kejadian dengan Changmin dulu akan terulang lagi?"

"Kau percaya saja padaku, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Aku percaya hyung, aku benar-benar mempercayaimu tetapi.."

"Tetapi apa?"

"Tetapi aku merasa gelisah hyung," ungkap Yesung dengan jujur. "Aku berusaha menenangkan kegelisahanku tetapi tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padamu hyung."

"Makannya, awasi aku terus."

"Hyung! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" seru Yesung frustasi.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Belok kanan."

"Tidak hyung, tapi bisakah kau menjawabku dengan lebih serius?" tanya Yesung sambil mengarahkan mobilnya ke kanan. "Kenapa hyung selalu membuatku khawatir?"

"Berhenti!" seru Leeteuk. Seketika itu juga Yesung langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya, nampak terkejut dengan perintah mendadak Leeteuk.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Yesung. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ada yang membuntuti kita."

"Nugu?"

Yesung melihat dari kaca, tetapi dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Tidak ada.."

"Diam!" potong Leeteuk sambil mengecek pakaian Yesung.

"Tidak ada! Pasti ada di suatu tempat," bisik Leeteuk sambil mengecek pakaiannya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari hyung?"

Lama tak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk yang sibuk mengecek pakaiannya.

"Ketemu! Sial! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak tadi!"

"Apa hyung?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Ini, kau lihat?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan sesuatu ke Yesung. Yesung mengamati tangan Leeteuk, tetapi dia tidak menemukan apapun, lalu..

"Serpihan kaca? Ada apa dengan.. Alat pelacak?"

"Hmm, pintar sekali dia melemparkan benda ini kepakaianku," bisik Leeteuk. Yesung diam saja mendengar bisikan Leeteuk yang nampak marah. Jika suara Leeteuk sudah bernada seperti itu, dia tidak berani berucap apapun, takut Leeteuk meledak dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Pergi dari sini!" perintah Leeteuk sambil membuang serpihan itu. "Lurus dan belok di persimpangan itu."

"Ne." Dengan segera Yesung menjalankan lagi mobilnya.

"Kenapa Heenim?"

.

.

"Mereka berhenti," jawab Heechul sambil melihat layar laptopnya. "Sial! Mereka pasti tahu kalau kita membuntuti mereka. Cepat sedikit Zhou! Aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka!"

Zhoumi semakin kencang menjalankan mobilnya.

"Belok kiri!" perintah Heechul. "Cepat! Mereka tidak jauh dari kita!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Zhoumi sambil lurus memperhatikan depan. "Di sini sepi, tidak ada satu kendaraanpun."

"Belok kanan!"

**_Ziiiinnnnggggg..._**

"Tidak ada Hee."

"Sial! Berhenti!"

Zhoumi menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Sial! Seharusnya mereka ada di sini!" umpat Heechul. "Tunggu! Mereka pasti tidak jauh dari sini! Cepat kejar!"

Heechul masuk lagi ke dalam mobil dan Zhoumi menjalankan mobil.

"Berapa nomor kendaraannya?"

"15특1004," jawab Heechul.

"Mwoya? Tidak ada nomor seperti itu di daerah ini! Semua berawalan dengan angka 70! Kau bercanda!" seru Zhoumi.

"Aku tahu, tapi di GPSku keluar nomor itu!" seru Heechul frustasi.

"Ke.. Ketemu.." ucap Zhoumi terbata.

"M-Mwo?" tanya Heechul sambil ikut melihat arah pandangan Zhoumi.

"I-Ige mwoya?"

Zhoumi kembali menghentikan laju mobilnya. Perlahan mereka berdua turun.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, kau membuntuti kami," ucap Leeteuk tenang sambil menyandar di mobil. Yesung berdiri di sisinya.

"Di-Dia.."

Heechul menoleh kearah Zhoumi yang sepertinya mengenal Leeteuk.

"Dia ma-malakat maut!"

"Mwo? Kau serius?" tanya Heechul sambil membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Ohh, kau mengenalku Zhoumi," ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Namamu sudah sangat terkenal diantara kami semua, tapi tidak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu sunbae," ujar Zhoumi sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Terlihat Zhoumi sangat menghormati Leeteuk. "Sudah sejak lama aku ingin berjumpa denganmu dan akhirnya impianku tercapai."

"Ahh, kau ini," sahut Leeteuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. Zhoumi berjalan mendekat kearah Leeteuk dan Yesung. Yesung sedikit maju untuk menghalangi agar Zhoumi tidak terlalu dekat dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk diam saja melihat sikap Yesung.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku ikut bergabung denganmu?" harap Zhoumi.

"Kau pasti mendengarnya dari Heechul-ssi?" Zhoumi melirik Heechul sejenak.

"Ne hyung dan dia juga setuju bergabung denganmu."

"MWO! Siapa yang bilang seperti itu!" seru Heechul marah langsung mendekat kearah Zhoumi. Yesung semakin berdiri tegak dihadapan Leeteuk.

**_PLETAKKK_**

"Ya! Heenim! Appo!" seru Zhoumi sambil memegangi puncak kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kapan aku pernah mengucapkan itu padamu!"

"Ku pikir kau setuju bergabung dengannya," jawab Zhoumi salah tingkah.

"Kau boleh bergabung Zhou," ucap Leeteuk.

"Jinjja!" seru Zhoumi.

"Hyung!" sentak Yesung membuat Zhoumi terdiam.

"Datanglah lusa ke alamat itu dan jangan terlambat," perintah Leeteuk yang tak menggubris bentakan Yesung.

"Ne, hyung," jawab Zhoumi sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Gomawo hyung."

Leeteuk segera kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan sesaat kemudian Yesung juga mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku Heechul-ssi? Bukankah kau penasaran denganku?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa memandang Heechul, karena dia kembali memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Heechul dingin dan segera berlalu meninggalkan mobil Leeteuk. Zhoumi hanya melongo melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah," ucap Leeteuk. "Jalan!"

Setelah Leeteuk pergi, Zhoumi berlari mengejar Heechul.

"Ya! Kau ini! Kenapa bersikap seperti itu padanya?" tanya Zhoumi. "Kau tahu! Banyak sekali orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi kenapa kau malah seperti ini?"

"Lalu? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menjabat tangannya? Memeluknya? Lalu menciumnya?"

"Aish! Kau ini!"

"Aku benar-benar tak peduli! OK! Mau dia _king of the blakcworld_! Mau dia malaikat maut! Aku benar-benar tidak peduli!"

"Tapi lusa kau datangkan?"

"Tidak! Kau saja pergi sendiri."

"YAAA!"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tadi memanggilku?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kenapa hyung mengajaknya?" tanya Yesung. "Hyung tahu kan siapa dia?"

"Memang siapa dia? Aku tak tahu."

"Hyung! Dia itu bagai duplikatnya Changmin! Hyung tau apa panggilannya?"

"Apa?"

"_Invisibleman_."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau seperti itu."

"Hyung!"

"Haaaahhh! Lama-lama telingaku akan semakin rusak kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu," desis Leeteuk tak sabar.

"O-oh~ Mi-Mianhae hyung. Hehehe."

"Kau itu ternyata benar-benar bodoh Yesung. Mana mungkin aku akan mengajak orang lain yang tidak ku tahu. Apa sedari tadi kau tidak sadar jika aku memang sudah mengetahu siapa dia itu?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Babo!" Leeteuk menjitak kepala Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa meringis merasakan kepalanya yang sakit. "Apa kau tidak dengar tadi aku memanggilnya Zhoumi? Kau kemanakan telingamu tadi?"

Yesung diam dan nampak mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Ohhhh, iya ya, tadi kan hyung sempat memanggil namanya," ucap Yesung. Leeteuk hanya mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh.. Eh, kau lapar tidak?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak, kenapa hyung?"

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan."

"Mwo? Hyungkan tadi habis makan tteokbokki 3 porsi! Bahkan hyung memakan jatahku!"

"Bagus idemu, ayo kita makan tteokbokki lagi," sahut Leeteuk.

"Hufh," desah Yesung. "Dasar anak kecil," imbuhnya sambil berbisik.

"Aku dengar babo!"

"Aku tidak bodoh hyung!" seru Yesung sebal.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku kalau kau merasa tidak bodoh? Memang aku bicara padamu?"

"Ahh, terserahlah," sahut Yesung frustasi. "Berarti kita menuju jalan pulang?"

"Ne."

Dan Leeteuk kembali kepada rutinitasnya di dalam mobil. Menyandarkan kepala dan menutup matanya.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan hawa terasa sangat panas. Kedua namja yang sedari tadi pagi mengendarai mobil masih sibuk berkeliaran di jalanan. Si namja yang mengemudikan mobil nampak cuek menjalankan mobilnya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Belok kanan di persimpangan itu dan berhenti."

Yesung menuruti perintah Leeteuk dan sesaat kemudian mereka sudah berhenti. Leeteuk pun segera turun diikuti oleh Yesung.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini hyung?" tanya Yesung. "Ini kan toko berlian. Hyung mau mencari berlian?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan musuh lamaku."

"MWO!"

"Sudah, ikuti saja aku."

Leeteuk segera masuk ke toko berlian yang sedang ramai pengunjung itu. Perlahan dia berjalan dari etalase satu ke etalase yang lain. Memperhatikan setiap berlian yang ada di tempat itu.

"Kau tahu, berlian itu tidak seindah batu permata," ucap Leeteuk pada Yesung. "Berlian memang bersinar tapi bagiku batu permata lebih bersinar dan bermakna."

"Ya karena hyung lebih menyukai batu permata dari pada berlian," ujar Yesung. "Bagiku batu permata dan berlian itu sama saja. Sama-sama indah."

"Annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa kami ba.. Kau!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, kita bertemu lagi."

"Ma-malaikat maut! Kau!"

.

.

.

**_To be continued..._**

.

.

**_uwaaa..._**

**_tidak di sangka ternyata responnya baik di chapter pertama... jadi author putuskan untuk mengupdate FF ini..._**

**_nah,, sudah terjawabkan siapa orang yang pertama kali diajak Leeteuk.. ^^_**

**_ternyata readers pinter ya.. bisa ngejawab siapa orang itu..._**

**_nah,, pertanyaan kali ini.._**

**_siapa orang yang ditemui Leeteuk dan Yesung di toko berlian?_**

**_Review yaaaaaaaaaa..._**

**_gamsahamnida..._**

_Reviews on O.F Chapter 1  
_

_- shetea : ne... :)  
_

_- wieyatz : ne... nih udah update... ditunggu review selanjutnya... :)  
_

_- FiiAngelself : ne.. udah kejawab kan siapa yg diajak Teuki... nih udah lanjut,, ditunggu reviewnya... :) mianhae sampe komen beberapa kali... ada sedikit yg salah sama pengaturan komennya...  
_

_- hikari tsuky : nih udah diupdate kilat... kkk.. ne,, heenim yg diajak teuki... hhe...  
_

_- ikbumkim : updatenya asap kok... hhe... ditunggu reviewnya... :)  
_

_- Widia Kesumowardani : annyeonghaseyo chingu... :) ne,, pasti tamat kok nih FF... tapi entah kapan.. ditunggu aja... yups! kim heechul... ditunggu review selanjutnya... :)  
_

_gomawo yg udah review di chapter 1.. ditunggu reviewnya di chapter selanjutnya... XD  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin (Sansan Kurai)**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Last chapter..._

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini hyung?" tanya Yesung. "Ini kan toko berlian. Hyung mau mencari berlian?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan musuh lamaku."

"MWO!"

"Sudah, ikuti saja aku."

Leeteuk segera masuk ke toko berlian yang sedang ramai pengunjung itu. Perlahan dia berjalan dari etalase satu ke etalase yang lain. Memperhatikan setiap berlian yang ada di tempat itu.

"Kau tahu, berlian itu tidak seindah batu permata," ucap Leeteuk pada Yesung. "Berlian memang bersinar tapi bagiku batu permata lebih bersinar dan bermakna."

"Ya karena hyung lebih menyukai batu permata dari pada berlian," ujar Yesung. "Bagiku batu permata dan berlian itu sam saja. Sama-sama indah."

"Annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa kami ba.. Kau!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, kita bertemu lagi."

"Ma-malaikat maut! Kau!"

.

.

.

**/ FF O.F Chapter 3 /**

.

.

.

"Halo Eunhyuk-ah," sapa Leeteuk. "Ternyata kau membuka toko berlian? Bagus sekali. Dan ku lihat tokomu sangat ramai. Mereka pasti sangat menyukai berlianmu."

"Apa yang membawamu ke mari Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada dingin. "Kita sudah tidak ada urusan. Aku sudah mengembalikan _The Allnatt Diamond_ padamu dan aku sudah tidak mengganggu kehidupanmu. Kita sudah sama-sama menganggap musuh. Kenapa kau masih menemuiku?"

"Kau bekerja pada siapa sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk tidak menggubris ucapan dingin Eunhyuk.

"Aku bekerja sendiri," jawab Eunhyuk, masih dengan nada yang sama. "Wae?"

"Kau sudah tidak bekerja dengan Yunho?" Kali ini Yesung yang bertanya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku sekarang bekerja sendiri."

"Berarti tidak jadi masalah jika aku mengajakmu untuk bekerja sama," ajak Leeteuk sambil mulai berkeliling lagi. Sedangkan Yesung tetap berdiri dihadapan Eunhyuk. Hanya meja etalase yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

"M-Mwo? Kerja sama?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk ke Yesung untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami dan kami akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu," jelas Yesung. "Jika kau mau."

"Ta-Tapi, Leeteuk-ssi.. Dia.. Dia membenciku! Benarkan?" bisik Eunhyuk ke Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ya mungkin tidak," jawab Yesung.

"Tidak, aku tak mau. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Eunhyuk.

"Heh! Dengar ya! Leeteuk hyung tidak pernah membunuh siapapun! Mengerti!" bentak Yesung, membuat para pengunjuk menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Eunhyuk berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan para pelanggannya.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam dan ajak hyungmu itu," ajak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk nampak sedang bicara dengan seorang yeoja lalu dia masuk sambil menyuruh Yesung mengikutinya.

"Hyung," panggil Yesung sambil menarik lengan Leeteuk pelan, karena Leeteuk masih dengan setia memandangi berlian-berlian yang dipajang oleh Eunhyuk. "Katanya tidak suka dengan berlian, kenapa memandanginya terus?"

"Aku sedang membaca nama-nama berlian itu," jawab Leeteuk. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Eunhyuk mengajak kita bicara di dalam," jawab Yesung sambil membuka pintu di depannya.

"Duduklah," pinta Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk dua kursi di depannya.

"Kantormu indah sekali," ucap Leeteuk sambil duduk. "Banyak berlian kecil yang menempel didinding."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku mengajak kalian masuk bukan untuk membicarakan berlian yang menempel didinding, Leeteuk-ssi," ucap Eunhyuk tak sabar. "Apa tujuanmu mengajakku untuk bekerja sama? Bukannya kau membenciku dan tidak pernah percaya padaku karena aku pernah bekerja dengan Yunho? Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku bekerja sama sekarang?"

"Tak ada alasan untuk membencimu sekarang," ucap Leeteuk santai. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama untuk mencuri."

"Aku sudah mulai tidak melakukan pekerjaan itu Leeteuk-ssi," ujar Eunhyuk lelah. "Makannya aku berhenti bekerja dengan Yunho, karena aku sudah lelah mengerjakan itu."

"Pantas kau menjual semua berlian yang kau curi," bisik Leeteuk. "Kali ini aku akan mengajakmu bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dinilai dengan uang."

"Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu jika kau mau datang ke alamat ini, lusa jam 10 pagi," pinta Leeteuk sambil meletakkan selmbar kartu nama di meja kerja Eunhyuk.

"Ternyata kau belum pindah dari sana," sahut Eunhyuk saat membaca alamat itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Leeteuk sambil beranjak pergi, Yesung mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesaat kemudian Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Eunhyuk. "Jika kau bersedia, tolong temui orang bernama Hankyung-ssi, Kibum-ssi dan Kangin-ssi."

"Mwo? Aku tidak bisa! Mereka semua.."

"Aku tahu," potong Leeteuk. "Sebisa mungkin kau harus mengajak mereka untuk datang ke tempatku lusa." Dan Leeteuk langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Harus!" imbuh Leeteuk sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Eunhyuk tidak bisa berucap apapun.

"Hyung! Berapa banyak orang yang akan kau ajak?" tanya Yesung sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Leeteuk sudah berada di dalam dengan rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

"Sebanyak yang aku butuhkan," jawab Leeteuk.

**.**

***Yesung POV***

**.**

"Sebanyak yang aku butuhkan," jawab Leeteuk hyung.

Aku kembali menjalankan mobil. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya bisa berubah seperti ini.

Aku tak tahu apa alasan dia mengajak Heechul-ssi, lalu dia mengajak Zhoumi-ssi juga. Padahal Zhoumi-ssi adalah orang yang sangat licik. Walau terlihat jika dia memang menghormati hyungku, tapi bisa saja itu hanya kedoknya untuk bisa mendekati Leeteuk hyung.

Lalu sekarang Eunhyuk, orang yang dulu pernah bekerja dengan Yunho. Dia juga pernah mengambil batu permata Leeteuk hyung walau Eunhyuk segera mengembalikannya keesokan hari dan anak itu menghilang karena Leeteuk hyung tidak pernah bisa memaafkan seorang pengkhianat dan tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Lalu kenapa sekarang Leeteuk hyung mengajaknya? Apa karena dia orang yang paling cekatan dan itu yang membuat hyungku memilihnya?

"Kau tidak mendengarku Yesung? Belok kanan!"

"E-eh.. Iya hyung." Aku langsung membelokkan mobil ke kanan. Hufh. Hampir saja terlewat.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Sama seperti tadi, aku berfikir kenapa hyung bisa berubah sedrastis ini," jawabku jujur. Karena percuma berbohong padanya. "Tadi Zhoumi-ssi, sekarang Eunhyuk?"

"Kau tahukan, Eunhyuk tidak seburuk itu," ucap Leeteuk hyung. "Dulu aku memang sempat membencinya dan menganggapnya musuh. Sebenarnya dia anak baik, hanya karena hasutan Yunho, dia menjadi seperti itu."

"Hmm, iya juga," jawabku. "Dia jadi suka membunuh orang untuk mendapatkan semuanya.."

"Dan aku tidak tahu jika berlian yang dia miliki bukan hasil mencuri saja tetapi hasil membunuh, itu yang membuatku membencinya dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Apa lagi setelah dia mengambil batu permata milikku itu. Tapi semua sudah berubah, kulihat dia sudah tidak seperti itu lagi."

"Ne, waktu itu dia terlihat seperti orang lain," ucapku. "Tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang sekarang."

"Kau ingat saat tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah?" Aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya itulah hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Yu.. Aduh! Ya! Kau bisa mengemudikan dengan benar tidak sih!"

"Mianhae hyung," ucapku sambil melihat ke arah hyungku yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur. "Barusan aku hampir menabrak anak kecil di depan."

"MWO!"

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk hyung melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan segera turun. Aku pun juga ikut turun.

"Gwenchana" tanya Leeteuk hyung pada gadis manis yang hampir saja aku tabrak, Leeteuk hyung berjongkok untuk mengecek keadaan gadis kecil ini. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk. "Gadis manis, kenapa kau berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini? Kau mau menyeberang eoh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, oppa akan mengantarkanmu ke seberang."

Leeteuk hyung menggandeng tangan kecil sang yeoja dan mengantarkannya ke seberang. Sesaat gadis itu menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat dan tersenyum sangat manis, membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya itu.

Tapi, di mana ya orang tuanya? Kenapa gadis itu tidak ada yang menemani? Bagaimana kalau anak itu sampai tertabrak tadi?

Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung sudah sampai di seberang dan kembali berjongkok untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu. Jika diperhatikan, saat dia sedang bersama dengan anak kecil, dia akan terlihat sangat dewasa. Tapi, jika sedang bersama orang dewasa, sikapnya pasti akan kekanak-kanakan.

Ahh, tidak usah dengan orang dewasa. Denganku yang umurnya hanya beda 2 tahun saja dia sering bertingkah ke kanak-kanakan.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanyaku saat Leeteuk hyung sudah kembali.

"Susu coklat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Mwo? Hyung.."

"Dia memberikannya padaku sebagai ucapan terima kasih," jawabnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Lihat! Sikapnya itu! Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umurnya!

"Sadar tidak sih hyung kalau kau sudah tua."

_PLETAKKK_

"Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu, ku tendang kau sampai ke bulan!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, tubuh hyungkan lebih ringan dari pada aku," sahutku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Kita pulang!" perintahnya.

Hahahaha. Dia kalah! Jika sudah membicarakan soal berat badan, hyungku memang tidak bisa berkata apapun. Walau dia makannya sangat banyak, tetapi tubuhnya tetap saja kurus. Tidak seperti aku, yang jarang makan tetapi berat badan selalu bertambah.

Aku pun segera mengemudikan mobil menuju rumah.

"Kita benar-benar pulang hyung?" tanyaku berusaha memastikan. Karena tidak biasanya hyung ku mengajak pulang sore hari seperti ini.

"Ne," jawbanya singkat.

"Oh, baiklah."

Sepertinya untuk hari ini selesai. Baguslah, aku bisa beristirahat sedikit lebih lama hari ini.

"Sebelum kita pulang, kita mampir ke kedai lagi ya."

"Mwo? Hyung! Tadi pagi kau sudah makan tteokbokki, siang juga. Dan malam ini kau akan makan tteokbokki lagi?"

"Ne."

"Mwoya? Hy.."

"Dan aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Nugu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Apa-apaan ini? Siapa lagi yang akan ditemuinya? Katanya ingin pulang ke rumah, kenapa sekarang berubah lagi? Aish! Ingin sekali ku getok kepalanya!

Dia itu kadang menyebalkan. Sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil itu kadang membuatku sakit kepala. Tapi aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Sejak eommanya meninggal dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang lagi. Ku lihat dia lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar sambil memandangi foto eommanya. Sampai sekarangpun ia masih seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis barang sekali saja. Saat di pemakaman pun dia tidak menangis.

Walau dia pandai menutupi perasaannya, tapi aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Entah karena aku sudah begitu terikat dengannya atau apa. Aku benar-benar bisa mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Aku tidak tahu, jika tidak ada aku, apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukannya aku sombong atau apa. Tapi dia itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang butuh pengawasan. Dan jika aku bersamanya, aku terlihat seperti seorang eomma yang sedang menjaga anaknya yang manja.

Jika boleh jujur. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Sebenarnya dia sempat melarangku untuk ikut dengannya, tapi karena aku memaksa untuk tetap terus berada di sisinya di manapun dia berada, akhirnya dia setuju.

"Setelah ini kau boleh pulang," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ne. Eh? Pulang?" tanyaku yang baru sadar dengan ucapannya. "Sendiri? Ke rumah?"

"Bukan rumahku, tapi rumahmu. Kau sudah lama tidak pulang kan?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapannya.

Ya, memang sudah hampir satu bulan aku tak pulang ke rumahku. Aku juga tak mendapat kabar apapun tentang Appa dan Eomma. Bagaimana kabar mereka ya?

"Pulanglah, karena setelah aku mengumpulkan mereka semua, kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan ada banyak waktu untuk pulang."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kau tinggal sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau jaga, Yesung."

"Tapi hyung memang masih seperti anak kecil, aku khawatir meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Gwenchana, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Aku memberimu libur 2 hari. Ok? Minggu kau datanglah ke rumah, karena hari itu aku akan memulai semuanya."

"Ne hyung, gomawo."

Aku tak bisa membantah ucapannya yang ini. Pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang aku tidak boleh tau. Dia selalu saja seperti itu. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, aku tidak pernah tau. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau turunkan aku saja di kedai, setelah itu pulanglah. Kau bawa mobilnya dan aku jalan kaki saja pulangnya," ujarnya saat kami hampir sampai ke kedai tteokbokki langganan Teukie hyung.

"Benar hyung, tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendiri?" tanyaku berusaha memastikan.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan nada tak sabar. "Kenapa sih kau jadi _over protectif_ seperti ini?"

"Sudah ku bilangkan kalau aku khawatir padamu, hyung? Hyung itu sedang tidak waras dan sekarang aku tidak rela meninggalkan hyung sendiri."

"Sudah, sekarang aku akan turun dan cepatlah pergi," usir Leeteuk hyung sambil membuka pintu mobil. Dia mulai masuk ke kedai. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya sambil menghela nafas.

Aku pun segera berlalu dan memulai perjalanan menuju rumah. Tetapi aku tidak fokus pada perjalanan ini. Pikiranku tertuju pada Leeteuk hyung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang dan siapa yang dia temui. Aku tidak penasaran, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya itu. Walau tidak sekali ini aku meninggalkannya, tapi kali ini aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Ahh, ku harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku hyung, kau yang menyuruhku untuk berlibur jadi aku akan gunakan sebaik mungkin. Aku tak akan memikirkan lagi apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini.

Setengah perjalanan sudah ku lalui dan aku melihat sesuatu di kursi yang diduduki Leeteuk hyung. Susu coklat. Itu pasti susu kotak yang diberikan oleh anak kecil tadi. Ahh, kenapa Leeteuk hyung bisa lupa membawanya? Tumben sekali dia meninggalkan minunman kesayangannya itu.

_Every night maeil kku-eottdeon sojunghan kkumdeul_

"Yoboseyo," jawabku.

_"Ya! Yesung! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku!"_

"Tentang apa hyung?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

_"Susu coklatku ketinggalan di mobil kan? Dan susu coklat pemberian gadis kecil itu!"_

"Ohh, ne. Keduanya masih ada di mobil. Eotte? Aku antarkan ke tempat hyung?"

_"Tidak usahlah, untung di rumah masih ada. Ya sudah."_

PIP

"Mwoya? Dia menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan susu coklat? Dasar hyung babo!" teriakku frustasi.

Awas kau jika nanti aku sudah kembali.

Perlahan ku masukkan mobil di pekarangan rumahku. Aku baru saja sampai. Tak kusangka aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. Aku segera keluar dari dalam mobil, semoga saja mereka semua ada di rumah.

Ku pencet bel dan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok yeoja yang sangat kurindukan muncul.

"Eomma," panggilku sambil memeluknya erat. "Bogoshippo."

"Yesung-ah, kau kemana saja tak pernah pulang? Eomma juga sangat merindukanmu, begitu juga Appa dan Jongjin."

"Mianhae Eomma, tugasku sangat banyak," ucapku berbohong. Ne, Eomma tidak tahu apa pekerjaanku sesungguhnya. Sepengetahuan mereka, aku bekerja di kantor dan bertugas sebagai admin. "Hari ini saat aku jalan-jalan dengan atasanku, dia tiba-tiba bilang kalau aku mendapat libur dua hari."

"Benarkah?" tanya Eomma. Dia terlihat sangat senang. "Eomma akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu sayang."

"Gomawo Eomma," ucapku sambil masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Eomma.

"Di mana Appa dan Jongjin?" Jongjin adalah dongsaeng namjaku.

"Mereka sedang pergi bermain bola di lapangan. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah."

"Ani, aku ingin istirahat saja," ucapku sambil melangkahkan kaki ku menuju lantai 2, di mana kamarku berada.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku perlahan, masih sama. Hanya saja lebih bersih dan rapi. Pasti Eomma yang merapikannya untukku. Aku berjalan kearah ranjang dan segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Nyaman sekali rasanya. Ku pandangi langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna biru langit.

Aku menghela nafas dan menolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Dan mataku menangkap sebuah pigura. Ada dua anak kecil dalam foto itu sedang tersenyum ceria ke arah kamera. Ya, itu adalah fotoku bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung.

Hyung yang selalu aku temani ke mana pun ia pergi. Hyung yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dan merasa kuat. Hyung yang memberikan keceriaan pada orang sekelilingnya.

Tapi sosok itu sedikit-sedikit menghilang dari diri Leeteuk hyung. Sekarang dia lebih banyak diam. Berbicara hanya jika dia memerlukan sesuatu, sedang berdebat denganku atau sedang membicarakan batu permata. Tatapan matanya pun tidak seceria dulu. Tatapan matanya selalu saja kosong, kadang juga tajam.

Aku benar-benar merindukan sosoknya yang dulu. Yang selalu bisa membuat orang lain salah tingkah dengan semua tingkahnya yang kadang aneh.

Apa aku bisa mengembalikannya menjadi sosok Leeteuk hyung yang dulu? Bisakah aku?

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Yesung." Terdengar ketukan dipintu dan suara Eomma memanggil. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan segera berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ne Eomma?"

"Boleh Eomma menemanimu?" pinta Eomma sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang sedangkan Eomma duduk disisi tempat tidurku.

"Kau masih memajang foto ini?" tanya Eomma sambil menatap fotoku dengan Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne."

"Di mana dia sekarang? Sudah sangat lama Eomma tak melihatnya lagi."

"Aku juga tak tahu Eomma. Eomma merindukannya?" Eomma mengangguk.

"Entah kenapa Eomma merindukannya," jawab Eomma. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencari tahu keberadaannya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mianhae Eomma, aku tidak bisa memberitahu di mana Leeteuk hyung berada. Dia melarangku untuk melakukannya.

"Dia anak yang baik, tapi Appanya sudah tak mau mengurusnya lagi. Kasihan sekali dia. Tapi Eomma tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Bahkan saat pemakaman Eommanya pun dia juga tak menangis. Kadang Eomma berpikir, bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil dia bisa menanggung beban seberat itu. Ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya." Eomma berhenti sejenak. "Eomma harap, dia baik-baik saja."

"Ne," sahutku pelan. Dia baik-baik saja Eomma. Eomma tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya terus dan tak akan kubiarkan Leeteuk hyung menanggung bebannya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Appa, Eomma, Jongjin. Aku pamit," pamitku pada mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya sedikit berat meninggalkan mereka. Tapi hari ini aku harus kembali untuk menemani Leeteuk hyung memulai aksinya.

"Hati-hati dan seringlah pulang hyung," ucap Jongjin.

"Ne, kau belajarlah yang rajin dan jangan merepotkan Appa dan Eomma. Arra?"

"Arraseo hyung," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, dan jangan lupa untuk pulang ke rumah," pesan Eomma padaku. Aku mengangguk. Sedangkan Appa hanya menepuk pundakku pelan dan mengangguk. Aku membungkuk sekali kearah mereka dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilku. Aku melambai pada mereka bertiga dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Setelah jauh dari jarak pandang mereka, aku segera menambah kecepatan. Selama berada di rumah, aku tetap tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Leeteuk hyung. Aku berusaha menghubunginya, tapi tak satu pun panggilan dariku diangkat olehnya. Apa aku terlalu panik dan terlalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak? Semoga saja iya.

Kembali ku ambil ponselku dan menghubungi hyungku itu.

_CTEK_

Akhirnya. "Yoboseyo."

_"Hmm, waeyo? Jam berapa ini?"_

"Kau masih tidur hyung?"

_"Nuguya?"_

"Ini aku hyung, Yesung."

_"Ohh, kau. Ada apa? Jam berapa sekarang?"_

Suaranya sangat berat, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Apa yang dia lakuakan sebenarnya.

"Sekarang jam 8 pagi hyung. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalan ke rumahmu. Satu jam lagi aku akan sampai hyung."

_"Jam 8? Baiklah."_

PIP

Ishh! Selalu saja memutuskan panggilan seenaknya sendiri. Tapi.. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Kenapa suaranya seberat itu? Selalu saja seperti itu jika aku meninggalkannya. Apa kali ini dia pergi mencari orang-orang yang akan direkrut olehnya itu? Dia sudah menemukan semuanya kah? Dan hari ini jam 10 orang-orang yang sudah ditemui Leeteuk hyung dan aku 2 hari yang lalu akan datang.

Tapi, apa mereka semua mau datang? Heechul, Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk. Dan sisanya aku tak tahu siapa, pasti kemarin Leeteuk hyung menemui mereka sendiri.

Hufh, tak terasa aku sudah mulai memasuki distrik Gangnam dan sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ke rumah Leeteuk hyung.

Ngg, dia sudah makan belum ya? Atau ku belikan tteokbokki saja? Ahh, ku belikan sajalah dari pada nanti aku harus keluar lagi untuk membelikannya. Sejenak aku mampir ke kedai tteokbokki langganan Leeteuk hyung. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan, aku segera melesat lagi menuju rumah Leeteuk hyung yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja.

_CITTTTT_

Rumah yang cukup besar ini masih terlihat sangat sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya Leeteuk hyung yang tinggal di tempat ini. Aku segera keluar dari mobil sambil membawa tteokbokki dan dua bungkusan besar berisi susu coklat milik Leeteuk hyung.

Ku dekati pintu masuk dan segera menekankan ibu jariku ke alat sensor yang dipasang sebagai kunci untuk masuk ke rumah ini. Hanya ada dua sidik jari di sensor itu. Milikku dan Leeteuk hyung. Jadi sudah dipastikan tak ada yang bisa masuk ke sini jika bukan aku atau Leeteuk hyung yang membukanya.

"Hyung!" panggilku sambil meletakkan dua plastik besar itu di lantai. Tak ada jawaban. Apa dia masih tidur ya?

"Hyung!" panggilku lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Aku segera pergi ke lantai dua, menuju kamar tidur Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung," panggilku sekali lagi sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ternyata dia tidur lagi setelah memutuskan panggilan denganku. Ku dekati ranjangnya yang serba putih itu.

Eh, bau apa ini?

Alkohol?

MWO!

Dia minum alkohol!

"Hyung!"

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Dia kan tidak bisa minum. Dia itu seperti anak kecil, tak bisa minum.

"Hmm."

Dia bergumam.

"Hyung, kau minum?" tanyaku.

"Ahh, Yesung-ah, kau kah itu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Ini yang membuatku takut. Jika dia minum, dia jadi tidak waspada. Aku segera pergi ke bawah untuk mengambilkan segelas air dan membawakan susu coklat kesukaannya.

"Hyung, minumlah ini."

Ku bantu dia untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, dia meminum air putih yang aku berikan.

Walau rumah ini memang sudah di rancang agar orang lain tidak bisa menembus rumah ini tapi aku tetap saja takut. Siapapun orang yang sudah berniat jahat, pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa melakukan niat jahatnya.

"Susuku," pintanya sambil menyerahkan gelas ait putih yang airnya hanya berkurang sangat sedikit. Aku menerimanya dan menyerahkan susu coklat untuknya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau minum?" tanyaku. Dia diam saja. Masih menikmati susu coklat yang ada di tangannya. Jika melihatnya seperti ini, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanyanya, tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"Tidak begitu menyenangkan," jawabku. "Aku terus memikirkanmu hyung. Oh iya, hyung. Eomma merindukanmu."

Sesaat dia berhenti meminum susu kotaknya.

"Eomma," bisiknya sangat pelan. Seketika itu wajahnya berubah datar. Selalu seperti itu jika aku menyebutkan Eomma. Aku tahu, dia masih sangat merindukan Eommanya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia tak ingin aku memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Eommaku. Dia takut ditinggal untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi dia memohon padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Eommaku.

"Hyung, aku membawakan tteokbokki untukmu," ucapku dengan nada seceria mungkin. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu. "Aku tahu kau belum sarapan. Ini."

"Gomawo," ucapnya sambil mengambil tteokbokki dari tanganku. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aku tidak sarapan hyung, bisa-bisa aku bertambah gemuk nanti."

"Babo! Teori dari mana itu!"

"Teoriku. Aku kan tidak seperti hyung yang tidak bisa gemuk. Kalau aku makan, walau hanya sedikit pasti berat badanku bertambah."

"Kan biar singkron dengan kepalamu yang besar," ucapnya.

"HYUNG!" seruku tak terima. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. Dia tersenyum. Aku pun jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Walau aku sering jengkel dengan sikapnya, tapi aku tak bisa marah padanya.

"Bersiaplah, jam 10 nanti kita akan kedatangan tamu," ucapnya sambil beranjak dari ranjang tanpa menghabiskan tteokbokkinya. "Aku mandi dulu."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku segera turun ke bawah. Menyiapkan ruangan yang akan dipakai untuk menyambut orang-orang yang suda ditemui Leeteuk hyung.

Aku sudah menata meja dan kursi di ruang tengah, tapi aku hanya menyediakan 7 kursi. Tak tahu pasti, berapa jumlah orang yang akan datang hari ini. Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung turun dari lantai dua. Seperti biasa dia hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana. Keduanya berwarna putih.

"Berapa orang yang akan datang?"

"Aku tak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti," jawabnya sambil duduk. "Tolong ambilkan laptopku."

Aku naik lagi ke lantai dua dan masuk ke ruang kerja Leeteuk hyung dan mengambil laptopnya. Ku lirik meja kerjanya. Ada dua buah pigura di sana. Fotonya dengan sang Eomma dan fotonya bersama denganku. Aku tersenyum sekilas dan segera kembali ke tempat Leeteuk hyung.

"Yesung! Kau letakkan di mana susu coklatku yang kau keluarkan dari mobil?" seru Leeteuk hyung dari arah dapur.

Eh, iya ya? Di mana tadi aku meletakkan dua plastik besar itu?

"Di mana kau meletakkannya?" tanya Leeteuk hyung sambil mendekatiku.

"Aku lupa hyung," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"MWO! Cepat cari!" serunya.

Tapi, saat aku akan melangkah, tiba-tiba ada suara bel pintu.

"Mereka datang," bisik Leeteuk hyung sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya. Aku pun juga. Ne, ini sudah hampir jam 10.

"Letakkan laptopku dan bukakan pintu untuk mereka," perintahnya sambil kembali duduk. Aku mengangguk. Setelah meletakkan laptopnya aku segera pergi menuju pintu depan. Membukakan pintu untuk tamu hyungku.

Dan saat itu aku melihat dua bungkusan besar.

"Babo! Ternyata plastiknya aku letakkan di sini!"

Ku ambil plastik itu dan segera membukakan pintu.

Saat ku buka pintu itu, aku benar-benar tercengang. Tidak hanya 5 atau 6 orang yang berdiri berjajar di depan pintu, tetapi...

_To be continued..._

.

.

.

**seru kah? seru kah?**

**kkk~**

**oiya,, tebakan siapa kemaren yang bener?**

**hahaha...**

**nah,, pertanyaan di chapter ini adalah...**

**siapa aja yang dateng ke rumah Leeteuk?**

**ayo ayo! di RCL ya!**

**gamsahamnida!**

**_Review Chapter 2 _  
**

**_-Hikari tsuky : yups... hyukkie yg di toko itu... :) hhe... nii udah kilat kan? kkk..  
_**

**_-Widia kesumowardani : ne... ditunggu review selanjutnya... :)  
_**

**_ : hha... klunya ya berlian itu... ne... hyukkie yg ada di toko itu... :)  
_**

**_-FiiAngelself : nii udah kilat... :) ditunggu next reviewnya... :)  
_**

**_-violin diaz : musuh lama teuki udah kejawab kan di chap ini... hhe... wooki ada kok... ditunggu aja kemunculannya... :)  
_**

**_-asa : gomawo.. kyu? tunggu ya... :)  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_gomawo yg udah review... ditunggu next reviewnya...  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin (Sansan Kurai)**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

**_Last Chapter..._**

"Mereka datang," bisik Leeteuk hyung sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya. Aku pun juga. Ne, ini sudah hampir jam 10.

"Letakkan laptopku dan bukakan pintu untuk mereka," perintahnya sambil kembali duduk. Aku mengangguk. Setelah meletakkan laptopnya aku segera pergi menuju pintu depan. Membukakan pintu untuk tamu hyungku.

Dan saat itu aku melihat dua bungkusan besar.

"Babo! Ternyata plastiknya aku letakkan di sini!"

Ku ambil plastik itu dan segera membukakan pintu.

Saat ku buka pintu itu, aku benar-benar tercengang. Tidak hanya 5 atau 6 orang yang berdiri berjajar di depan pintu, tetapi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/ FF O.F Chapter 4 /**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ku buka pintu itu, aku benar-benar tercengang. Tidak hanya 5 atau 6 orang yang berdiri berjajar di depan pintu, tetapi ada 9 orang namja dan aku tahu siapa mereka semua.

"Leeteuk-ssi ada?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ne, dia sudah menunggu kalian. Silahkan masuk."

Satu per satu mereka masuk. Mereka nampak melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan teliti.

"Silahkan ikut aku," pintaku pada mereka setelah aku menutup pintu. "Hyung, mereka datang."

Leeteuk hyung hanya mengangguk dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menyuruh mereka semua duduk.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang memenuhi undanganku," mulai Leeteuk hyung. Dia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Aku berjalan dan berdiri di belakang kursinya.

"Bukan undangan, tapi paksaan," gerutu seseorang namja yang berada di ujung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk. Ternyata dia datang juga. Mungkin dia penasaran dengan ucapan Leeteuk hyung waktu itu.

"Sejak kapan aku memaksamu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung dengan suara tenang. "Aku tak pernah memaksamu."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menemui Kangin-ssi, Kibum-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi dan meminta mereka untuk datang ke tempatmu dengan menekankan kata 'harus'. Itu sama saja kau memaksaku juga untuk datang ke sini."

"Memang, tapi kau kan bisa tidak melakukannya," ucap Leeteuk hyung. "Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu."

"Ne ne, arasseo." Eunhyuk pun mengalah. Sepertinya dia masih ingat bagaimana sifat Leeteuk hyung.

"Baiklah, Yesung." Dia memanggilku. "Kau tahu siapa mereka semua?"

Aku memandangi mereka satu per satu yang balas menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ne hyung, aku tahu siapa mereka semua dan aku tahu semua tentang mereka. Tapi.."

"Bagus! Apa kalian semua mengenal satu dengan yang lain?" tanyanya.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menggeleng tapi juga ada yang mengangguk.

"Aku akan memulai dari namja yang duduk paling ujung," mulai Leeteuk hyung. Walau bicara seperti itu, tatapannya tetap saja masih ke layar laptop.

"Namja ini bernama Eunhyuk. Keahliannya adalah menyusun rencana. Dan dia termasuk orang yang sangat cekatan. Jika kalian tahu Yunho-ssi, dulu dia pernah bekerja dengannya."

Eunhyuk nampak menunduk malu. Sedangkan dari mereka ada yang memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ahh, apakah mereka bisa bekerja sama kalau seperti ini?

"Lalu, selanjutnya ada Kangin-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi. Mereka berdua memiliki keahlian untuk menghasut orang dan mencari informasi." Leeteuk hyung diam sejenak.

"Kibum-ssi, dia.." Leeteuk hyung melirikku sejenak. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. "Keahliannya adalah memanipulasi kamera pengawas."

"Kenapa kau meliriknya?" tanya namja bernama Kibum itu dengan nada dingin.

"Kita beda keahlian hyung," sahutku sebelum Leeteuk hyung membuka suara.

"Ahh, ne ne ne. Kau benar."

"Apa keahlianmu?"

"Aku?" Aku berusaha memastikan pertanyaan Kibum-ssi. "Aku menghancurkan sistem keamanan."

"Ahh, apakah kau yang waktu itu meledakkan gedung tempat penyimpanan _Heart of Eternity_?" tanya seorang namja dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi wajahnya sangat manis. Mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku waktu itu mengubah sistem keamanannya," jawabnya yang langsung membuatku _shock_. "Aku berencana mencuri _Heart of Eternity_ juga. Jadi aku memasuki sistem keamanan mereka dan mengubahnya. Aku sebenarnya hanya mengantisipasi agar orang lain tak mencurinya. Dan aku berusaha mencari tahu siapa orang yang juga berniat mencuri _Heart of Eternity_. Ternyata kau orangnya."

"K-Kau.. Kau tahu! Karena kau, hyungku hampir saja mati!" seruku menahan marah.

"YESUNG!" bentak Leeteuk hyung. Aku langsung terdiam.

Aish! Ternyata dia yang merubah semua sistem keamanan di tempat itu. Sial!

"Dia Donghae-ssi." Leeteuk hyung memperkenalkannya pada semua orang. "Aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi apa keahliannya. Di sampingnya ada Siwon-ssi. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian baru melihat bahkan mendengar namanya. Dia adalah perakit bom."

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan seorang perakit bom Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya namja tinggi itu, Siwon.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," jawab Leeteuk hyung. "Selanjutnya ada Sungmin-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi. Mereka berdua adalah penyusup dan yang terakhir ada Shindong-ssi, banyak yang mengenalnya dengan sebutan _explosive man_."

"Bukannya kau sudah memilihku, Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Siwon lagi. "Kenapa kau juga mengundangnya?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah semuanya datang," jawab Leeteuk hyung.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Tumben kau mau bekerja sama dengan orang lain."

"Masih ada beberapa orang lagi," jawab Leeteuk hyung masih sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Aku yang penasaran apa yang sedang dilihatnya pun mengintip sedikit. Oh, ternyata dia sedang melihat keadaan luar rumah melalui kamera satelit dan kamera pengawas.

"Mereka datang Yesung," ucap Leeteuk hyung. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu-tamu terakhir Leeteuk hyung.

"Kalian sudah ditunggu," sambutku sebelum mereka mengucapkan apapun. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Aku tahu bahkan kenal dengan tamu-tamu terakhir Leeteuk hyung. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhoumi-ssi dan Heechul-ssi. Kedua namja yang waktu itu membuntuti kami. Kali ini Heechul-ssi tak berpenampilan seperti yeoja lagi.

Dan ada dua orang lagi yang masuk bersama dengan mereka berdua tadi.

"Heechul-ssi dan Zhoumi-ssi." Leeteuk hyung baru memperkenalkan mereka. "Heechul-ssi ahli dalam penyamaran sedangkan Zhoumi-ssi adalah _invicible_. Kedua namja terakhir adalah Kyuhyun dan Henry. Keahlian keduanya sama, mereka berdua pun punya julukan yang sama. _The Eye in The Sky_. Jadi, mereka berdua yang akan mengawasi gerak-gerik target kita."

Hmm, sepertinya aku bisa sedikit membaca apa rencana Leeteuk hyung.

_***YESUNG POV END***_

"Memang apa yang kau cari hyung?" tanya Henry.

"_Koh-i-Noor_," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Kau bercanda!" teriak Heechul.

"Jangan main-main kau!" bentak Kangin.

"Tak pernah ada yang berhasil mendapatkan _Koh-i-Noor_," kata Kibum.

"Ya, penjagaannya benar-benar sangat hebat dan sangat ketat," imbuh Donghae.

"Maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan kalian semua," ucap Leeteuk. "Aku yakin kita akan mendapatkannya."

"Tidak mungkin," sahut Shindong. "Kau bercanda dengan kami, Leeeuk-ssi. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah berhasil mendapatkan _Koh-i-Noor_. Aku engar Yunho-ssi juga pernah berusaha mencurinya, tetapi dia juga tak berhasil. Batu permata yang tak bisa dinilai dengan uang itu tak mungkin bisa kita dapatkan begitu saja."

"Maka aku akan mendapatkannya untuk kita bagi rata," ucap Leeteuk tegas. "Yang percaya dengan ku tinggal, yang tidak silahkan keluar."

Leeteuk menatap mereka satu per satu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan sampai beberapa menit tak ada yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan rencananya pada kalian dan apa saja tugas kalian," ucap Leeteuk.

"Kau tahu di mana tempat _Koh-i-Noor_?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, ada di Museum Teddy Bear," jawab Leeteuk.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda. Bagaimana.."

"Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana dan tak kusangka saat aku masuk ke museum itu, aku mendengar percakapan pemilik museum itu. Bahwa beberapa hari lagi, sang pembuat batu permata akan memamerkan _Koh-i-Noor_ di museum itu."

"Apa kau berencana untuk mencurinya di saat mereka membawa batu permata itu ke museum?" tanya Kibum.

"Ani. Kita akab mengambilnya saat benda itu sudah berada di museum dan kita akan menukarnya," terang Leeteuk.

"Menukarnya?" tanya Donghae. "Dengan?"

"Ini."

Leeteuk megeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Ini adalah duplikat _Koh-i-Noor_ yang kubuat sendiri."

"Sangat mirip," sahut Eunhyuk. "Benar-benar sangat mirip."

"Ya, jika kau melihatnya sekilas, itu akan nampak seperti _Koh-i-Noor_," sahut Sungmin. "Tapi jika kau memperhatikannya dengan teliti, itu hanya sebuah berlian murahan."

"Baiklah, sekarang apa rencananya?" tanya Zhoumi dengan antusias yang sangat tinggi.

"Aku akan memberikan tugas pada kalian semua."

_**##**_

"Hyung, bagaimana kau menghasut sisanya?" tanya Yesung yang mengikuti Leeteuk masuk ke kamar.

"Kau ingat saat kau meninggalkan ku di kedai waktu itu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menghidupkan laptopnya. Yesung mengangguk. "Aku menemui Kyuhyun dan Henry."

**_Flashback..._**

_Leeteuk masuk ke kedai tteokbokki langganannya dengan langkah santai. Perlahan dia melihat sekeliling dan langsung menemukan orang yang ia cari._

_"Sudah lama?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mendekat._

_"Tidak, kami juga baru saja datang hyung," jawab salah satu dari mereka yang masih sangat muda. "Ada apa hyung mengundang kami ke sini? Apa ada sesuatu?"_

_"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian berdua. Kyu, aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang orang-orang ini dan setelah kau menemukan mereka, segera undang mereka untuk datang ke rumahku."_

_"Untuk apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_"Aku ada satu rencana untuk mendapatkan _Koh-i-Noor," _jawab Leeteuk._

_"Jinjja?" _

_"Ne Henry," jawab Leeteuk. "Maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuan kalian tapi jangan katakan pada mereka kalau kita akan mencari Koh-i-Noor, arra?"_

_"Arasseo hyung," jawab Kyuhyun dan Henry._

_"Baiklah, ku tunggu kabar dari kalian besok pagi."_

_"Beres hyung," ucap Henry sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. _

**_Flashback end..._**

"Jadi, Kyuhyun dan Henry yang membawa mereka ke mari?"

"Ne." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu apa yang dia bilang pada mereka, tapi yang terpenting mereka semua sekarang ada di sini."

"Ne ne ne, kau benar hyung. Tinggal melihat pekerjaan mereka saja."

"Ne. Oh iya, kau kemanakan susu coklat hadiah dari gadis kecil itu?"

"Ahh, iya. Masih ada di mobil," seru Yesung.

"Cepat, bawa ke mari!"

"Ne hyung."

"Oh iya, jangan lupa bilang pada mereka, jika mereka membutuhkan apapun, bilang saja padaku, aku akan menyediakannya. Hanya untuk keperluan misi kita."

"Ne."

Yesung pun pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Mau ke mana Yesung-ssi?" tanya Donghae yang juga sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Mau mengambil sesuatu di mobil," jawab Yesung dan beberapa menit kemudian Yesung kembali dengan satu kotak susu coklat kegemaran Leeteuk ditangannya.

"Leeteuk hyung masih suka meminum itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung mengangguk.

"Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana dia," ujar Yesung.

"Ne, dan kau betah sekali bersama dengannya selama ini."

"Bukan betah lagi, tapi aku memang sudah sangat senang dan aku tak akan meninggalkannya."

Yesung pun naik ke lantai 2 lalu menyerahkan susu kotak itu ke Leeteuk.

"Kau turunlah dan bantu mereka," pinta Leeteuk.

"Ne."

Yesung kembali meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri di kamarnya.

"Cepat sekali kalian merubah ruang ini menjadi ruang kerja?" seru Yesung kagum.

"Ini namanya seorang profesional, bodoh!" maki Heechul. "Jika kau sudah ahli, buat apa lama-lama."

"Ish, ne. Terserah kau lah," sahut Yesung. "Oh iya, Teukie hyung berpesan. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melakukan misi ini, bilang saja padanya langsung. Dia akan menyediakannya untuk kalian."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yesung pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Sudah mulai kau kembangkan?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudah," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menatap layar laptopnya. "Aku sudah ikuti apa kata Leeteuk hyung. Rencana yang dia berikan benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Ku pikir dia akan mengambilnya saat batu itu dalam perjalanan. Tetapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku tidak pernha bisa memahami jalan pikirannya. Dia selalu saja.."

"Memilih jalan yang sulit dan bahaya," potong Yesung cepat. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk setuju. "Itulah dia."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan cetak birunya," ucap Donghae. Yesung segera pergi ke tempat Donghae yang hanya berjarak 2 kursi dari Eunyuk.

"Kerja bagus," puji Yesung. "Berarti batu permata itu akan..."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar suara yang sangat mereka benci. Ya, saat ini suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar sangat keras. Yesung dan Eunhyuk saling menatap dengan wajah panik. Yesung segera lari ke lantai dua, begitu juga Eunhyuk. Yang lain hanya memandang dengan heran dan segera mengikuti jejak keduanya.

"Cepat! Ambilkan air!" seru Yesung dengan suara panik. Eunhyuk pun segera melesat ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Hyung, bertahanlah!" seru Yesung sambil memgangi Leeteuk yang sudah mulai terkulai lemas.

"Ini!" Eunhyuk masuk sambil membawa segelas air dan ditangan Yesung sudah ada sebutir obat. Tak tahu itu obat apa. Yesung segera meminumkannya ke Leeteuk. Setelah Leeteuk meminumnya, dia nampak diam sejenak.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang berusaha meracuninya," jawab Yesung sambil melihat ke susu kotak yang ada di sampingnya. "Beberapa hari lalu kami hampir menabrak seorang anak kecil yang akan menyeberang dan Leeteuk hyung menyeberangkan anak itu dan saat dia kembali, dia mendapatkan susu coklat itu. Sepertinya orang yang menyuruh gadis kecil ini tahu tentang Leeteuk hyung."

"Berarti suara sirine tadi berasal dari Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne, aku yang merancangnya untuk Leeteuk hyung dan diriku sendiri," jawab Yesung. "Karena aku tinggal di bawah dan hyungku tinggal di atas, akan sangat sulit mendengar teriakan seseorang dari dua lantai yang berbeda."

"Gwenchana hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan Leeteuk.

"Ne, gwenchana," jawab Leeteuk. "Gomawo Yesung."

"Ne," jawab Yesung.

"Dan kalian semua, tetaplah lakukan pekerjaan kalian. Berhati-hatilah," pesan Leeteuk. "Pergilah kalian dan lakukan tugas kalian."

Mereka semua pun segera pergi.

"Aku tak tahu siapa orangnya," bisik Leeteuk saat hanya tinggal dia dan Yesung. "Tapi pasti dia orang yang tahu apa yang paling aku sukai. Sudah, kau tak usah terlalu memikirkannya. "

"Ne hyung, kau istirahatlah. Kita tak tahu seberapa kuat racun yang dimasukkan kedalam susu itu. Untung aku langsung mengambil obat penawar racun. Hah, aku sudah sangat ketakutan tadi."

"Sudah sudah," sahut Leeteuk. "Cepat kau kebawah. Sepertinya ada yang sudah ingin melakukan tugasnya di luar."

"Ya, Donghae sudah mendapatkan cetak birunya dan Eunhyuk sudah mendapatkan ide untuk misi kita."

"Bagus sekali, benar-benar tak salah aku memilih mereka."

Yesung segera turun ke lantai 1.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Yesung turun.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," jawab Yesung. "Sudah ada yang akan bertugas di luar?"

"Ne, aku, Kangin, Sungmin-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi akan pergi ke pulau Jeju," jawab Hankyung. "Kami akan menemui sang pemilik museum dan mengorek informasi darinya. "

"Baiklah, gunakan saja mobil Leeteuk hyung, kalian akan dengan mudah masuk ke tempat itu, karena Leeteuk hyung mendapat prioritas di museum itu."

"Mwo? Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin. "Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan prioritas di situ."

"Dia mendapatkannya karena hampir setiap hari datang ke tempat itu," imbuh Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi," pamit Kangin sambil mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Yesung. Kangin segera duduk di belakang kemudi, Hankyung duduk di sampingnya. Ryeowook dan Sungmin duduk di kursi belakang.

"Ryeowook-ssi, Sungmin-ssi, apa kalian mengenal Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Kangin sambil mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Kami tidak mengenalnya tapi kami sudah mendengar namanya," jawab Sungmin. "Kalian sendiri?"

"Sama dengan kalian, kami juga tidak mengenal namja bernama Leeteuk-ssi itu," jawab Hankyung. "Kami datang ke tempat ini juga karena Eunhyuk mengajak kami."

"Apa alasan kalian mau bekerja sama dengan Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Kangin.

"Kami sangat penasaran dengan sosoknya itu," jawab Ryeowook. "Banyak yang mengatakan pada kami bahwa dia pencuri terbaik dan terrapi yang pernah ada, selain Yunho-ssi tentunya. Yunho-ssi adalah saingan seimbang untuk Leeteuk-ssi."

"Tapi mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda," sahut Sungmin.

"Ya, kau benar." Kangin menyetujui ucapan Sungmin.

"Yunho akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia ingin tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu. Tapi Leeteuk-ssi tidak seperti itu. Leeteuk-ssi lebih kepada logika. Dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak dengan cara instan seperti Yunho-ssi, yaitu membunuh," pendapat Hankyung panjang lebar.

"Ne, benar-benar dua kepribadian yang berbeda," ujar Kangin. "Yang satu dijuluki iblis maut sedangkan yang satu malaikat maut."

"Dan kalian berdua, kenapa mau bekerja sama dengan Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kami juga penasaran dengannya," jawab Kangin. "Dan sepertinya kami bisa mempercayainya. Dia tak akan bebohong tentang pembagian hasil itu. Makannya aku setuju-setuju saja bergabung dengannya."

"Apa kau yakin kita akan mendapatkan batu permata itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"50:50," jawab Hankyung.

"Semua tergantung kita," imbuh Kangin. "Jika dari awal kita melakukannya dengan sangat rapi, aku yakin kita bisa mendapatkannya. Sepengetahuanku, Leeteuk-ssi tak pernah gagal setiap melakukan aksinya."

"Ya, kecuali insiden di museum seni kansong waktu itu," sahut Ryeowook.

"Kalian mendengarnya juga?" tanya Hankyung.

"Iya, kami mendengar berita itu," jawab Sungmin. "Berita itu sempat membuat _shock_ semua orang. Dan sekarang kita tahu kenapa Leeteuk-ssi bisa celaka waktu itu. Semua karena Donghae-ssi."

"Oh iya, soal insiden keracunan tadi, kira-kira siapa yang mau meracuninya ya?" tanya Kangin. "Padahal dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari musuh. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak menyukai Leeteuk-ssi."

"Ne, apa kau pikir salah satu dari kita yang melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bisa saja," jawab Sungmin. "Mungkin antara Yesung-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi dan Henry-ssi. Setahuku mereka yang paling tahu dan dekat dengan Leeteuk-ssi."

"Sudah, tak usah pikirkan itu. Yang kita pikirkan sekarang adalah kalian menyusup ke tempat yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Donghae-ssi tadi. Masalah Leeteuk-ssi tak usah dipikirkan, karena Yesung-ssi sudah mengurusnya."

"Ne, kau benar Kangin-ssi," ucap Ryeowook.

Selama sisa perjalanan, mereka hanya terus mendapat informasi dari rumah Leeteuk. Bagaimana keadaan dan situasi di Teddy Bear Museum. Karena Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah dapat masuk ke sistem keamanan di museum itu.

"Kita sampai, kalian berdua menyusuplah biarkan aku dan Hankyung yang mengorek informasi dari pemilik museum."

"Baiklah," jawab Sungmin dan Ryeowook sambil keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Hankyung dan Kangin.

**##**

"Mereka sudah sampai dan akan masuk ke museum," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bagus, mereka akan mulai," sahut Yesung sedikit antusias. Mereka semua segera berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kangin, Hankyung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Mereka menggunakan 2 buah laptop dan 3 LCD besar untuk mengawasi. Kyuhyun dan Henry yang mengoprasikan semuanya.

"Sudah dimulai?" tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang mereka semua sambil menenteng laptopnya.

"Ne," jawab Yesung yang masih serius menatap ke layar LCD tapi sedetik kemudian dia menoleh. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Leeteuk diam saja dan malah menerobos melewati mereka yang sedang menatap ke layar LCD.

"Mereka baru saja sampai," lapor Kyuhyun.

"Rencananya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melihat gambar Kangin dan Hankyung yang sudah mulai masuk ke museum diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Hankyung-ssi dan Kangin-ssi yang akan mencari informasi lalu Ryeowook-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi akan masuk ke ruangan yang akan dipakai untuk meletakkan batu permata itu," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka akan memasang kamera pengawas di sana dan akan membuat duplikatnya."

"Bagus!" puji Leeteuk. "Heechul-ssi, Zhoumi-ssi, kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Sore ini kami akan langsung terbang ke New York," jawab Heechul.

"Siapkan barang yang akan kalian bawa, ku percayakan keadaan di sana pada kalian."

"Tenang saja Leeteuk-ssi, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," ucap Zhoumi. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Siwon-ssi, bagaimana punyamu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Siwon yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aku sedang merancangnya agar tidak bersuara," lapor Siwon.

"Caranya?" Leeteuk nampak penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Bagaimana mungkin bom bisa tak mengeluarkan suara?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudah ku bilang, lihat saja nanti."

"Tak adakah pekerjaan untukku saat ini?" sela Kibum. Semua memandang Kibum termasuk Leeteuk. "Jika tak ada aku akan pergi dan akan kembali lagi ke sini jika kalian membutuhkanku."

"Kau harus tetap di sini," perintah Leeteuk tegas. "Apa bisa kau besarkan lagi suaranya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menambahkan volume suaranya. Dan sekarang jadi semakin jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di Museum itu.

"Shindong-ssi, kau sudah pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku akan mengerjakannya segera."

"2 hari?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ani, 1 hari saja pasti sudah beres," jawab Shindong mantap.

"Bagus. Kibum, kau bilang kau ingin bekerja? Kau yakin?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Ikutlah dengan Heechul-ssi dan Zhoumi-ssi."

"Mwo!" seru Kibum, Heechul dan Zhoumi.

"Tugasmu adalah melaporkan pada kami secara langsung apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu," lanjut Leeteuk tanpa mempedulikan seruan protes dari ketiganya. "Jadi, siapkan juga semua barang-barangmu dan pergilah bersama dengan mereka sore ini."

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada penolakan! Yesung juga akan pergi bersama kalian," kata Leeteuk.

"Baik hyung," jawab Yesung patuh.

"Kangin-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi sudah bertemu dengan sang pemiliknya," sahut Eunhyuk. "Di mana Ryeowook-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi?"

"Mereka sedang mencari ruangannya," jawab Henry sambil mengetik sesuatu lewat _keyboard_nya dan sesaat kemudian, layar LCD disebelah kiri Henry memunculkan gambar sosok Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Apa kamera CCTV dari museum tak menangkap gerak-gerik mereka?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku sudah menembus kamera pengawas mereka dan sudah menampilkan gambar 2 jam sebelumnya," sahut Kibum dingin.

"Jadi, yang dilihat oleh para penjaga itu adalah keadaan 2 jam sebelumnya?" Yesung berusaha memperjelas ucapan Kibum.

"Ne," jawab Kibum singkat. "Dan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang ini tak akan terekam oleh kamera CCTV mereka."

"Pantas mereka leluasa sekali dalam bertindak," sahut Yesung.

Di layar LCD sebelah kiri nampak Ryeowook dan Sungmin mulai masuk ke _history hall._

"Sudah berubah," bisik Leeteuk dan membuat mereka semua memandang Leeteuk. "Mereka sudah mulai merubah tatanan di ruangan itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kita mengambil batu permata itu?" tanya Donghae. "Tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Atapnya pun.."

"Ruang bawah tanah," potong Leeteuk. "Kita akan menggunakan ruang bawah tanah. Apa mereka bawa alat komunikasi?"

"Ne," angguk Kyuhyun.

"Sambungkan ke mereka berdua."

Kyuhyun memencet papan _keyboard_nya berkali-kali dan menyiapkan _microphone_."

"Tersambung," kata Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi," panggil Leeteuk.

"_Ne_."

Terdengar jawaban dari mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Kalian di _history hall_ sekarang?"

_"Ne, Leeteuk-sii, waeyo?"_ Suara Ryeowook nampak menggema di ruangan itu.

"Kalian lihat Monalisa _Teddy Bear_ di sana?"

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin setelah melihat sekeliling lalu mendekati _teddy bear_ yang dimaksud oleh Leeteuk.

"Kau bisa cek bagian bawah etalase?"

"_Baiklah. Ryeowook, bantu aku geser etalase ini._"

Bersama-sama mereka berdua menggeser etalase itu.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka ketahuan?" tanya Yesung. "Tak ada yang menjaga pintu luar, bagaimana jika para pengunjung masuk dan memergoki mereka berdua?"

"Sambungkan ke Kangin-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi," perintah Leeteuk. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengutak-atik _keyboard_nya. "Hankyung-ssi."

_"Ne, nuguya?"_

"Leeteuk, kau pergilah ke _history hall_ sekarang dan pertahankan pintu agar tak ada yang masuk."

_"Baiklah,"_ jawab Hankyung malas dan ia segera menghilang dari sisi Kangin.

"Sambungkan ke Sungmin-ssi lagi."

"Sudah."

"Sungmin-ssi, bagaimana?"

_"Seperti kau lihat Leeteuk-ssi, ada pintu di lantai ini."_

"Masuklah dan temukan jalan keluarnya."

_"Ne."_

"Ryeowook-ssi tetaplah di ruangan itu dan setelah Sungmin-ssi pergi, segera tutup pintu itu."

_"Ne."_

Kedua namja itu pun segera melakukan tugasnya. Setelah Sungmin masuk ke ruang bawah tanah, Ryeowook dengan segera menutup pintu itu dan dengan susah payah menggeser etalasenya.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu mereka pulang," kata Leeteuk sambil duduk di sofa dan mulai menghidupkan laptopnya.

"Tepatnya berapa hari lagi batu permata itu sampai di Korea?" tanya Kibum.

"5 hari lagi," jawab Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengambilnya saat batu itu dalam perjalanan?" tanya Donghae. "Akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya dengan cara itu."

"Benar kata Donghae-ssi." Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

"Aku tak mau ambil resiko menyakiti orang lain," ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku bisa membius mereka," sahut Donghae.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak mau menyakiti orang lain!" sembur Leeteuk. Donghae langsung diam. "Ikuti rencanaku, jika tidak, keluarlah dari kelompok ini sekarang!"

Sekali lagi, tak ada yang beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Yesung, siapkan dirimu untuk keberangkatan sore ini dan kalian juga."

"Ne," jawab Yesung, Heechul, Kibum dan Zhoumi. Mereka berempat segera menghilang dari hadapan Leeteuk.

Siwon dan Shindong yang sedang berencana membuat suatu alat untuk mempermudah misi mereka pun juga segera menghilang dari hadapan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah kembali menghadap ke arah layar LCD yang sedang mengawasi Kangin, Hankyung dan Ryeowook. Mereka tak bisa melihat keberadaan Sungmin yang sedang masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Eunhyuk pun sedang menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya ditemani oleh Donghae.

**##**

Hari sudah mulai sore, Heechul, Zhoumi, Yesung dan Kibum sudah siap berangkat ke bandara Incheon untuk pergi ke New York. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengantarkan mereka keluar rumah.

"Tunggu!" seru Shindong dari arah belakang mereka. Dan sesaat kemudian Shindong menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ke arah Heechul. "Semoga ini berguna untuk kalian."

"Apa ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Itu alat komunikasi yang aku buat khusus untuk kita. Jadi di manapun kita berada, sejauh apapun jarak kita, kita masih bisa berkomunikasi," jelas Shindong. "Tinggal kau pakai saja ditelinga, kita sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan bebas. Lalu ada kaca mata dan kamera tembus pandang. Kalian pasti akan membutuhkan itu."

"Gomawo Shindong-ssi," ujar Yesung. "Kami akan menggunakannya dengan baik."

Shindong mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eunhyuk-ah," panggil Yesung. "Tolong jaga Leeteuk hyung untukku. Kali ini aku memohon bantuanmu."

"N.. Ne Yesung hyung, aku akan menjagakannya untukmu. Aku masih ingat apa yang harus ku lakukan padanya."

"Gomawo Eunhyuk, aku percayakan keselamatannya padamu."

"Baik, kita berangkat," ajak Zhoumi sambil masuk ke mobil dan Heechul, Yesung serta Kibum mengikuti dari belakang. Siwon akan mengantarkan mereka menuju bandara.

"Kau benar-benar dekat dengan Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Donghae sambil mengikuti Eunhyuk dan Shindong masuk ke dalam. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Dan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia yang menemukanku," jawab Eunhyuk sambil duduk di sofa. Donghae pun duduk disisinya. "Dia menemukanku saat aku sedang mencuri berlian."

"Ceritakan padaku!" seru Donghae antusias. "Aku benar-benar penasaran! Kau tahukan, Leeteuk-ssi itu orang yang sangat sulit ditemui. Dan orang yang bisa bertemu dengannya adalah orang yang sangat beruntung!"

"Kau kan sudah bertemu dengannya sekarang," sahut Eunhyuk dingin.

"Tapi aku ingin dengar ceritamu," paksa Donghae.

"Aish! Jinjja!" seru Eunhyuk frustasi. "Kau itu tak ada bedanya dengan Leeteuk hyung, kekanak-kanakan!"

"Jebal," bujuk Donghae sekali lagi.

"Ya! Kalian yang di sana! Jangan berisik!" bentak Shindong. "Aku benar-benar tak suka jika ada yang berisik disaat aku bekerja!"

"Aish! Merepotkan!" sungut Donghae.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Kangin, Hankyung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali," sapa Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana?"

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti," jawab Kangin. "Mana Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Sedang di kamarnya mungkin," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aku.."

"Biar aku saja." Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Kangin dan segera naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Leeteuk. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk, Eunhyuk mengetuknya beberapa kali. "Leeteuk hyung.. Kangin-ssi dan yang lain sudah kembali!"

**_CKLEK_**

Leeteuk langsung membuka pintu.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

Leeteuk segera turun kelantai 1, diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ssi? Kau sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya?" tanya Leeteuk langsung.

"Ne, ada beberapa jalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu," jelas Sungmin. "Di dalam ada 3 jalan. Kanan, tengah dan kiri."

"Kau sudah mencoba semuanya?"

"Ne, dan semuanya menuju tempat yang berbeda-beda," jelas Sungmin lagi. "Tapi, menurutku jalan yang tepat untuk melakukan aksi kita adalah jalan di sebelah kiri. Jalan itu berakhir di saluran pembuangan, jauh dari pulau Jeju."

"Tapi kita akan memerlukan banyak waktu untuk melarikan diri jika melewati jalan itu," sahut Ryeowook. "Kecuali kita punya kereta atau alat semacamnya yang berkecepatan tinggi dan bisa melewati jalan itu dengan mulus."

"Shindong, bisa kau usahakan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Shindong yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

"Untuk itu mungkin 2 hari Leeteuk-ssi, bagaimana?"

Leeteuk nampak berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah, lakukan saja."

"Satu atau dua?"

"Dua," jawab Leeteuk. "Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan Kangin-ssi?"

**_to be continued..._**

.

.

.

_annyeonghaseyo..._

_xixixi,,,,_

_udah bersambung lagi nih..._

_eotte? ceritanya bikin bingung ya?_

_kkk~_

_author nggak bisa ngomong apapun..._

_so,, buat yg udah baca jangan lupa review ya!_

_gomawo..._

.

.

.

_**Review on chapter 3...**_

_**- : hha... bukan hanya super junior m... kkk..**_

_**Leeteuk? itu akan menjadi rahasia hingga akhir chapter nanti... XD**_

_**- asa : hha... gomawo... aku jg suka.. XD**_

_**- FiiAngelself : ne... :D**_

_**- Cho sahyo : kyu ada kok... karakternya? tebak aja sendiri... hhe.. **_

_**ne.. semua member suju.. termasuk duo dari suju m itu... :D**_

_**- Widia kesumowardani : hha... ini nggak lama kan? XD**_

_**- violin diaz : ne... ada ryeowook... eomma teuki meninggal nanti akan diceritakan di part2 terakhir... jadi sabar ya.. hhe...**_

_**yesung sama leeteuk? teman sejak kecil.. mereka udah sahabatan.. dan berlanjut sampe mereka dewasa... yesung nggak mau kepisah ama leeteuk.. padahal leeteuk udah sempet ngelarang yesung buat ikutin dia..**_

_**- Hikari tsuky : hahaha... bener... 13 orang.. XD**_

_**Han oppa ikut kok... :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**gomawo yg udah review... ditunggu next reviewnya... XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Last chapter..._**

.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ssi? Kau sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya?" tanya Leeteuk langsung.

"Ne, ada beberapa jalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu," jelas Sungmin. "Di dalam ada 3 jalan. Kanan, tengah dan kiri."

"Kau sudah mencoba semuanya?"

"Ne, dan semuanya menuju tempat yang berbeda-beda," jelas Sungmin lagi. "Tapi, menurutku jalan yang tepat untuk melakukan aksi kita adalah jalan di sebelah kiri. Jalan itu berakhir di saluran pembuangan, jauh dari pulau Jeju."

"Tapi kita akan memerlukan banyak waktu untuk melarikan diri jika melewati jalan itu," sahut Ryeowook. "Kecuali kita punya kereta atau alat semacamnya yang berkecepatan tinggi dan bisa melewati jalan itu dengan mulus."

"Shindong, bisa kau usahakan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Shindong yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

"Untuk itu mungkin 2 hari Leeteuk-ssi, bagaimana?"

Leeteuk nampak berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah, lakukan saja."

"Satu atau dua?"

"Dua," jawab Leeteuk. "Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan Kangin-ssi?"

.

.

.

**/ FF O.F Chapter 5 /**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sedikit mendapat info dari sang pemilik, walau dia tak menyebutkannya, tapi aku tahu dia sedang membicarakan batu permata itu. Dia hanya bilang akan ada sesuatu yang menarik yang akan datang ke museum itu dan pasti akan mengundang banyak kolektor untuk datang ke tempat itu. Dan benda itu diperkirakan akan sampai 5 hari lagi dari New York," jelas Kangin.

"Wow! Hebat!" seru Donghae kagum. "Apa dia sadar mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Sangat bisa ditebak jika dia memang sedang membicarakan batu itu."

"Kira-kira kapan batu itu sampai?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Malam hari," jawab Kangin.

"Bagus. Berarti 5 hari lagi kita akan memulai semuanya. Heechul-ssi dan yang lain sudah berangkat?"

"Ne," jawab Eunhyuk. "Mereka baru pergi beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Leeteuk-ssi," panggil Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Tadi, sesaat sebelum aku masuk, aku menemukan ini di dekat pintu."

Ryeowook menyerahkan selembar surat berwarna merah pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun segera membukanya dan wajahnya nampak sangat kaget membaca isi surat itu.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk yang saat ini tepat berdiri dibelakang Leeteuk. Leeteuk diam saja. Dia malah berlalu dari hadapan mereka menuju Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Pinjamkan padaku sebentar," pinta Leeteuk sambil mulai mengetik sesuatu melalui _keyboard_ di laptop Kyuhyun. Dan sesaat kemudian, tiga layar LCD yang semula menampilkan keadaan di Teddy Bear museum berubah menampilkan keaadaan rumah Leeteuk.

"Tak ada siapapun," bisik Leeteuk. "Mungkinkah.."

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Ada yang sedang memata-matai gerak-gerik kita," sahut Leeteuk.

"Apa isi surat itu hyung?" tanya Henry. Leeteuk menyerahkan surat itu pada Henry dan dia membacanya keras-keras agar mereka semua dapat mendengarnya.

**_"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Malaikat Maut! Aku akan menggagalkan rencanamu dan kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan _****Koh-i-Noor****_."_**

"Pelakunya orang dalam," sahut Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Semua memandang Kyuhyun termasuk Leeteuk. "Pasti orang dalam. Kita baru hari ini membicarakan ini dan tak mungkin orang lain bisa tahu secepat ini jika pelakunya bukan orang dalam. Menurutku, pelakunya ada diantara orang-orang yang tadi sudah bekerja diluar."

"MWO! Kau mencurigai kami!" seru Kangin tak terima. "Kau pikir kami ini pengkhianat seperti Eunhyuk-ssi!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyebutku pengkhianat!" bentak Eunhyuk sama tak terimanya.

"Semua orang tau, Eunhyuk-ssi. Kau dulu juga pernah bekerja sama dengan Leeteuk-ssi. Tapi kau mengkhianatinya," ejek Kangin. "Apa aku salah?"

"Kau!"

"Siapa tahu malah kau mata-mata yang disuruh oleh Yunho-ssi."

"Cukup!" seru Leeteuk. "Aku percaya pada Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Kangin memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau pernah dikhianati olehnya! Kenapa kau masih percaya padanya!" seru Kangin.

"Dia tak seperti itu lagi dan itu cukup bagiku untuk terus mempercayainya," ucap Leeteuk tenang. "Dan aku mempercayai kalian semua, jadi tak ada gunanya kalian saling mencurigai."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan mau mengajaknya bekerja sama!" ujar Kangin.

"Kau!"

"Sudah kubilang cukup!" potong Leeteuk. "Tak perlu kalian pikirkan ini, aku akan mengatasinya. Kalian selesaikan saja pekerjaan kalian."

Leeteuk segera pergi dari hadapan mereka semua.

"Hyung, mau ke mana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan," jawab Leeteuk sambil terus berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Jangan bilang dia akan menyelidiki siapa pengirim surat itu," bisik Kyuhyun sambil memandang lurus ke arah laptopnya. Henry menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jika dia melakukannya, aku akan ikut dengannya," sahut Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Henry hanya bisa saling menatap mendengar sahutan Eunhyuk.

.

.

**.**

"Yesung-ssi."

"Ne, Zhoumi-ssi?"

"Soal kejadian tadi."

"Kejadian yang mana?"

"Keracunan tadi."

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan itu keracunan?"

Yesung nampak diam sejenak mendapat pertanyaan dari Zhoumi itu. Dia menghela nafas.

"Mudah saja," sahut Yesung. "Leeteuk hyung sangat suka sekali minum susu kotak itu dan sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengkonsumsi minuman itu. Aku sangat hafal dengan kemasan dan isinya. Warna susunya seperti apa. Kotaknya seperti apa. Aku hafal semuanya."

"Lalu?" tanya Heechul tak mengerti dengan perkataan Yesung.

"Warna susunya sedikit berubah," ucap Yesung. "Warna susunya berubah pucat dan kotaknya ada lubang yang sangat kecil seperti bekas sebuah jarum."

"Lubang jarum? Di bagian mana?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Di bagian atas. Dan aku juga sudah meneliti susu itu dan memang benar susu itu mengandung racun tapi aku tak begitu paham racun jenis apa itu."

"Siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada Leeteuk-ssi?" seru Zhoumi.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi.. Oh, tunggu."

Ponsel Yesung berbunyi, ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Ya! Kau tak boleh menyalakan ponsel di pesawat!" seru Kibum.

"Oh, mianhae."

Tapi Yesung tetap menerima panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Yesung hyung, kau di mana?"_

"Aku sudah di pesawat, wae Kyu? Apa ada masalah?"

_"Ani, tadi setelah kau pergi, Kangin-ssi dan yang lain kembali dan Ryeowook-ssi menemukan sebuah surat."_

"Surat? Surat apa?"

_"Aku akan bacakan untukmu, 'Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Malaikat Maut! Aku akan menggagalkan rencanamu dan kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan _Koh-i-Noor_.' Itu hyung isinya."_

"Mwo? Berarti benar dugaanku."

_"Maksud hyung?"_

"Tadi.."

"Permisi tuan, Anda tak boleh menyalakan ponsel di dalam pesawat," tegur seorang pramugari.

"Ohh, mianhae."

Yesung langsung memutuskan panggilan dan menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Yesung. "Kangin-ssi dan yang lain baru saja pulang. Dugaanku benar, mereka akan kembali setelah kita pergi."

_"Semoga saja dugaanku salah, aku harus segera menghubungi Leeteuk hyung,"_ batin Yesung.

"Ahh, aku mau tidur. Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu lama."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Yesung segera memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

**.**

Hari sudah mulai siang. Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya dan sudah sangat siap untuk menyinari hari yang cerah ini. Seorang namja tinggi memakai kaca mata hitam nampak sedang serius menatap yeoja cantik di depannya. Yeoja itu nampak sudah sangat biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang namja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah restoran dalam hotel yang mereka tempati.

"Di mana Yesung-ssi dan Kibum-ssi?" tanya sang yeoja pada namja di depannya.

"Molla. Aku tak melihat mereka sejak tadi."

"Aku juga."

"Kau tahu, banyak yang menatap mu, Heech.."

"Sudah ku bilang kan Zhou! Jangan sebut nama itu jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini!"

"Ne ne ne. Arasseo," sahut Zhoumi.

"Ahh, itu mereka!"

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Zhoumi pada kedua namja yang baru saja mendatangi mereka, Yesung dan Kibum.

"Kami baru saja menyewa mobil," jawab Yesung.

"Membosankan," bisik Kibum sambil duduk diantara Zhoumi dan Heechul. Tapi, sesaat kemudian dia segera berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Zhoumi dan kursi kosong.

"Kenapa kau!" sentak Heechul.

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan seorang yeoja." Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya berbisik dan yang bisa mendengarnya hanya Zhoumi, membuat Zhoumi terkikik geli.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan yang di Korea? Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne." Yesung mengangguk cepat. "Mereka sudah menemukan jalan untuk melarikan diri dari dalam museum."

"Melalui?"

"Ada ruang bawah tanah di tempat penyimpanan batu permata itu nanti. Dan Sungmin-ssi sudah mengetahui, jalan mana yang baik untuk kita melarikan diri. Lalu Shindong-ssi dan Siwon-ssi sedang membuat alat untuk memudahkan aksi kita. Kyuhyun dan Henry masih terus mengawasi keadaan di museum. Donghae-ssi juga sudah mulai mempelajari semua kamera pengawas yang ada di sana."

"Hanya tersisa 4 hari lagi sebelum kita memulai semuanya," ucap Heechul. "Apa Siwon-ssi dan Shindong-ssi bisa menyelesaikan tugas mereka?"

"Mereka bisa," jawab Yesung. "Karena alat yang mereka buat hampir saja selesai."

"Alat apa?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Yang tahu hanya Leeteuk hyung, Siwon-ssi dan Shindong-ssi."

"Siapa saja yang menyusup ke dalam _history hall_? Apa hanya Leeteuk-ssi" tanya Kibum ikut buka suara.

"Ani, menurut rencana yang kudapatkan dari Eunhyuk, mereka semua sudah dibagi menjadi beberapa tim. Kita adalah tim pertama yang akan mengawasi batu permata itu hingga setengah jalan. Tim kedua adalah Kangin-ssi, Hankyung-ssi, Siwon-ssi dan Eunhyuk. Mereka akan melanjutkan tugas kita untuk mengawal batu permata itu sampai di museum. Tim ketiga ada Leeteuk hyung, Sungmin-ssi, dan Ryeowook-ssi. Mereka yang akan menyusup masuk ke tempat penyimpanan batu permata itu. Tim keempat adalah Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae-ssi. Mereka yang akan mengawasi dan mengacaukan sistem keamanan serta mengacau kamera pengawas. Dan yang terakhir adalah Shindong-ssi, dia yang akan membantu tim ketiga melarikan diri dari _history hall_."

"Rencana hebat!" puji Zhoumi. "Lalu kapan kita akan mulai mengwasi?"

"Sekarang," jawab Yesung.

Mereka pun segera beranjak dari restoran itu menuju mobil yang sudah disewa oleh Yesung untuk pengintaian hari ini hingga tiga hari kedepan.

Kali ini Yesung yang mengemudi dan di sampingnya ada Kibum yang sudah siap dengan laptopnya.

"Nanti kalian berdua yang akan mengawasi mereka dari dekat, aku dan Kibum-ssi akan mengawasi dari mobil," ingat Yesung. "Berhati-hatilah kalian."

"Kami sudah tahu itu, Yesung-ssi," sungut Heechul.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan," ucap Yesung.

"Jadi, selama 4 hari ini kita hanya mengawasi saja?" tanya Kibum. Yesung mengangguk. "Ahh, benar-benar membosankan. Kenapa aku harus ikut dalam tim ini sih!"

"Hubungi Kyuhyun atau Henry jika kau sudah siap melakukan pengintaian," perintah Yesung pada Kibum.

"Ne, aku tahu," jawab Kibum dingin. "Kau tak perlu mengingatkan kami terus."

"Ohh, maaf. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini saat bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung," ucap Yesung.

"Kau yang memberi perintah pada Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Zhoumi tak percaya.

"Ne." Yesung mengangguk. "Tapi semua ide berasal darinya, aku hanya bertugas mengingatkannya saja agar dia tak merubah semua rencana yang sudah dibuatnya sejak awal."

"Ohh, begitu." Zhoumi mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh iya, di kursi belakang ada peralatan yang diberikan oleh Shindong-ssi kemarin. Kalian bisa memakainya. Mungkin itu bisa membantu kalian nanti,'' ujar Yesung pada Zhoumi dan Heechul. Zhoumi pun segera mencari kotak yang kemarin sempat diberikan Shindong ke pada Yesung. Setelah menemukannya, Zhoumi segera membukanya.

"Empat buah anting-anting ini, untuk kita semua?" tunjuk Zhoumi. Yesung mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita pakai bersama-sama, lalu yang lain akan ku pakai bersama dengan Heech.. eh... Heeshica.."

Kibum menoleh ke arah Zhoumi dan Heechul saat mendengar Zhoumi memanggil Heechul dengan panggilan Heeshica.

"Apa?" sembur Heechul.

"Ani." Kibum kembali menekuni laptopnya.

"Ini."

Zhoumi menyerahkan dua buah anting-anting ke Kibum. Kibum memakainya satu disebelah kiri dan menyerahkan satunya ke Yesung.

"Bawakan. Aku akan memakainya nanti," kata Yesung yang masih berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya.

Kibum pun menyimpannya di saku bajunya dan segera mencoba alat yang baru saja ia pasangkan di telinganya.

"Yoboseyo," sapa Kibum. Tak ada sahutan. Kibum memandang Heechul dan Zhoumi untuk mencobanya juga.

"Yoboseyo." Zhoumi dan Heechul mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kibum. Sama, tak ada jawaban.

"Mungkinkah alat ini rusak?" tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Siapa yang bilang alat ku rusak!''_

"Aku kira rusak, karena tak ada suara siapapun," sahut Kibum cuek.

_"Aku sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Ada apa?"_

"Aku hanya mencobanya, Shindong-ssi," jawab Kibum.

_"Ohh, berhasilkan?"_

"Ne."

_"Kalian sekarang ada di mana?"_

"Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Federal Reserve Bank_," jawab Kibum. "Kami hampir sampai. Tolong bilang pada Kyuhyun-ssi atau Henry-ssi untuk menampilkan apa yang kami rekam nanti. Aku sudah mengirim data ke komputer mereka."

_"Baik, akan ku sampaikan pada mereka berdua."_

Dan sesaat kemudian, Kibum mendengar suara Shindong yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

_"Aku sudah menyampaikannya pada mereka."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih Shindong-ssi."

_"Ohh, iya. Yesung-ssi di sana?"_

"Ne, tetapi dia sedang tidak memakai alatmu ini." Yesung menoleh ke arah Kibum. "Waeyo?"

_"Tidak, ada yang harus aku sampaikan padanya."_

"Yesung-ssi, Shindong-ssi ingin berbicara denganmu."

Yesung mengangguk dan meminta alat yang berbentuk anting-anting itu dari Kibum, setelah menerimanya, dia segera memakainya.

"Ada apa Shindong-ssi?"

_"Leeteuk-ssi pergi."_

"Pergi? Ke mana?" tanya Yesung, nada suaranya nampak cemas.

_"Mencari orang itu dan Eunhyuk-ssi ikut bersamanya."_

"Ahh, Eunhyuk ikut juga? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir."

_"Jangan senang dan percaya dulu Yesung-ssi, siapa tau dia.."_

"Aku percaya padanya dan itu cukup," potong Yesung cepat. "Jika Leeteuk hyung mempercayainya, aku juga akan terus mempercayainya. Begitu juga dengan kalian semua. Aku mempercayai kalian semua, itu karena Leeteuk hyung juga percaya pada kalian."

_"Ahh, ne. Sama persis apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk-ssi waktu itu. Baiklah, kami akan memantau kegiatan kalian dari sini."_

"Ne."

"Ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Lho, kalian tak bisa mendengarkan percakapanku dengannya?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah kaget.

Zhoumi, Heechul dan Kibum menggeleng. Yesung menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Leeteuk hyung sedang pergi keluar bersama dengan Eunhyuk."

"Ke mana?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Molla, aku juga tidak tahu. Baiklah, kita sampai."

Yesung memarkir mobil sedikit agak jauh dari tempat tujuan mereka.

"Seharusnya kita mengajak salah satu dari Ryeowook-ssi atau Sungmin-ssi untuk menerobos masuk ke sana," rutuk Heechul. "Aku dan Zhoumi bukan ahli dalam menyusup."

"Tapi data diri kalian sudah ada dalam daftar tamu mereka, itu sudah dirancang oleh Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk,'' jelas Yesung. "Jadi kalian tak perlu menyusup untuk masuk ke dalam sana."

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi ini benar-benar menyebalkan," rutuk Heechul lagi. "Kami harus masuk ke tempat dimana banyak sekali orang berseragam berkeliaran."

"Kau ini! Mengeluh terus sejak tadi! Ayo cepat turun!" ajak Zhoumi sambil menarik tangan Heechul.

"Ya! Sekarang ini aku yeoja! Perlakukan aku seperti yeoja!"

"Ish! Kau ini!" Zhoumi pun melepas tangan Heechul dan menunggu Heechul turun dari mobil.

"Jangan lupa _minicam_nya!" seru Yesung sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

Heechul mendelik mendengar seruan Yesung. Menandakan bahwa dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaiman Leeteuk-ssi bisa memasukkan nama mereka ke dalam buku tamu," sahut Kibum.

"Leeteuk hyung punya simpanan di sini, jadi dia bisa memasukkan nama siapapun untuk masuk ke tempat ini."

"Apa itu? Batu permata kah?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Tapi hanya beberapa yang ia simpan di sini. Sisanya aku tak tahu lagi ke mana dia menyimpannya."

"Berapa banyak batu permata yang dia punya?"

"Puluhan mungkin ratusan."

"Kau tak bosan atau pun jenuh bekerja dengannya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Jadi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti hyungku sendiri. Walau kadang sikapnya menyebalkan, tapi aku menyayanginya."

Mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada pertanyaan lagi yang kelua dari mulut Kibum.

"Kibum-ssi?"

"Hmm."

"Apa yang membuat mu mau menerima ajakan Leeteuk hyung?" Kibum berhenti sejenak mengutak-atik laptopnya, lalu..

"Aku penasaran dengannya. Banyak sekali yang membicarakannya. Dia seperti sosok _Sherlock Holmes_ versi jahatnya dan.."

"Dan aku sebagai sosok Watson," potong Yesung. Kibum melirik tajam ke arah Yesung.

"Dan kemampuannya memang sudah tak diragukan lagi," lanjut Kibum berusaha tidak menggubris ucapan Yesung. "Dia sangat pintar dan rapi."

"Hanya karena itu kah kau mau menerima ajakannya?"

"Ya, aku ingin mencoba bekerja sama dengannya."

"Bagaimana jika Yunho-ssi mengajakmu bekerja sama?" Pertanyaan dari Yesung membuat Kibum terdiam cukup lama.

"Sekalipun dia akan membunuhku, aku tak akan pernah mau bergabung dengannya."

_"Yesung hyung."_

"Ne?"

"Apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Ahh, bukan kau tapi ini," tunjuk Yesung pada alat yang terpasang ditelinganya. "Nuguseyo?"

_"Eunhyuk. Hyung, aku kehilangan Leeteuk hyung!"_

"MWO!"

_"Ne, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang hyung dan aku tak menemukannya dimana pun!"_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

_"Aku juga tak tahu hyung. Aku juga sudah meminta Kyuhyun dan Henry untuk melacaknya."_

"Aish! Jinjja! Ke mana lagi dia pergi? Kenapa kau bisa sampai kehilangan dia!"

_"Mi.. Mianhae hyung."_

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum yang penasaran dengan sikap Yesung.

"Leeteuk hyung hilang," jawab Yesung datar.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia hilang? Bukannya tadi kau bilang dia pergi bersama Eunhyuk-ssi? Lagi pula dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi, dia pasti kembali," sahut Kibum tak peduli.

"Dia itu tak seperti yang kalian kira. Dia itu masih seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang harus diawasi."

"Jinjja?" seru Kibum tak percaya. "Tapi, dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan terlihat memiliki aura pemimpin saat dihadapan kita semua."

"Itu kelebihannya." Yesung mengakuinya. "Aura kepemimpinannya itu sudah tak diragukan lagi. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu masih seperti anak kecil. Sifatnya kadang terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"Itulah sebabnya kau selalu menjaganya dan terus berada di sisinya?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Aku pernah kehilangan dia sekali."

"Benarkah?" Yesung mengangguk lagi.

"Ne, aku pernah kehilangannya sekali saat kami sedang berhenti untuk mengisi bensin."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari mobil tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menemukannya?"

"Dia.. Dia pergi menemui Yunho-ssi."

"Wae?"

"Dia ingin agar Eunhyuk dikembalikan padanya."

"Kenapa? Bukannya Eunhyuk-ssi sudah mengkhianati kalian?"

"Kau benar, tetapi Eunhyuk adalah salah satu orang yang paling disayangi oleh Leeteuk hyung. Dia tak ingin Eunhyuk melakukan kesalahan besar. Tapi ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Eunhyuk sudah terjerumus ke dalam hasutan Yunho-ssi dan itu membuat Leeteuk hyung marah besar."

"Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ingin bekerja sama dengan Eunhyuk-ssi lagi?"

"Molla, aku juga tak tahu apa alasannya."

"Apa kalian tak takut dikhianati oleh Eunhyuk-ssi lagi?"

"Aku percaya dengan Leeteuk hyung, jadi apa yang dia percayai, aku juga akan mempercayainya."

Lama Kibum menatap ke arah Yesung membuat Yesung sedikit jengah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ahh, ani." Kibum kembali menekuni laptopnya. Lama tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau pikir sekarang ini Leeteuk-ssi pergi menemui Yunho-ssi lagi?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Tak mungkin! Untuk apa?"

"Ya siapa tahu dia.. Ehh, mereka sudah masuk!"

"Sambungkan ke pusat!" perintah Yesung.

"Sudah, ini sudah langsung tersambung ke rumah Leeteuk-ssi."

"Baguslah."

"Tak kusangka, ternyata Leeteuk-ssi punya koneksi banyak sekali. Kemarin Teddy Bear Museum sekarang _Federal Reserve Bank._ Setelah ini apa lagi?"

"Hahaha. Mungkin hanya dua ini yang akan ditunjukkan Leeteuk hyung pada kalian."

"Masih ada lagi koneksi Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Ne." Yesung mengangguk. "Bahkan dia punya koneksi dengan para pemerintah kotor."

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Kibum tak percaya.

"Tak tahukah kalian?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Appa Leeteuk hyung adalah seorang kepala polisi."

"Jinjja?" Kibum nampak sangat kaget. "Bagaimana bisa dia berubah menjadi pencuri berkelas seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan hyungku?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ahh.. Itu... Ne.." Kibum menunduk malu.

"Hahaha. Tak perlu malu seperti itu. Eunhyuk dulu juga seperti itu. Awalnya dia tak peduli dengan Leeteuk hyung. Tapi, setelah mengenal Leeteuk hyung lebih lama, dia jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok Leeteuk hyung."

"Menurutku, Leeteuk-ssi itu berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia nampak baik-baik saja diluar, tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia seperti selalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Tapi tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Seperti sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu."

Yesung kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dia lama menatap Kibum.

"Kau seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."

"Ani, aku tak bisa. Aku hanya melihat ekspresi wajahnya saja. Dan saat dia sedang sendiri, dia terlihat sangat murung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalunya?"

"Panjang jika aku ceritakan padamu. Dan asal kau tahu, dia tak suka jika orang lain tahu masa lalunya. Hanya aku dan satu orang lagi yang tahu bagaimana masa lalu Leeteuk hyung."

"Nugu?"

Yesung mengeleng.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengawasi laptopnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Apa kau menemukan di mana posisi Leeteuk hyung sekarang?"

_"Aish! Aku tak menemukannya di manapun! Kau ini! Kenapa bisa sampai kehilangan dia?!"_

"Mi.. Mianhae. Tadi aku sedang pergi membelikan tteokbokki untuknya dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja."

_"Eunhyuk hyung!"_

"N.. Ne?"

_"Apa dia pergi ketempat Yunho-ssi?"_

"Mwo?! Ani! Tidak mungkin! Buat apa dia pergi ke.. Astaga! Surat itu!"

_"Ne, mungkin Leeteuk hyung berfikir bahwa pengirim surat itu adalah.._"

"Yunho! Aish! Jinjja! Aku akan pergi ke sana!"

_"Ya! Eunhyuk hyung! Tunggu! Kau!"_

_"Mianhae Kyu, aku harus menemukan Leeteuk hyung sekarang. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung hyung untuk menjaganya," _batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

_To be continued..._

.

.

.

**uwaaaa... udah continue lagi nih... ^^eotte?**

**makin penasaran?**

**atau makin bosen?**

**hahaha...**

**kira-kira ke mana Leeteuk menghilang?**

**dan siapa orang yang tahu masa lalu Leeteuk selain Yesung?**

**ayo... ayo...**

**dijawab...**

**jangan lupa review ya...**

**gomawo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**gomawo yg udah review..**

**mianhae belum bisa dibalas...**

**kkk~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin (Sansan Kurai)**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Last chapter..._**

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Apa kau menemukan di mana posisi Leeteuk hyung sekarang?"

_"Aish! Aku tak menemukannya di manapun! Kau ini! Kenapa bisa sampai kehilangan dia?!"_

"Mi.. Mianhae. Tadi aku sedang pergi membelikan ddukbokki untuknya dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja."

_"Eunhyuk hyung!"_

"N.. Ne?"

_"Apa dia pergi ketempat Yunho-ssi?"_

"Mwo?! Ani! Tidak mungkin! Buat apa dia pergi ke.. Astaga! Surat itu!"

_"Ne, mungkin Leeteuk hyung berfikir bahwa pengirim surat itu adalah.._"

"Yunho! Aish! Jinjja! Aku akan pergi ke sana!"

_"Ya! Eunhyuk hyung! Tunggu! Kau!"_

_"Mianhae Kyu, aku harus menemukan Leeteuk hyung sekarang. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung hyung untuk menjaganya," _batin Eunhyuk.

**/ FF O.F Chapter 6 /**

_"Hyung! Kau mau ke mana! Jangan bodoh!"_ seru Kyuhyun.

"Berisik kau!" maki Eunhyuk kasar. "Aku harus mencari Leeteuk hyung, aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung hyung untuk menjaga Leeteuk hyung. Jadi aku akan mencarinya. Kau tetaplah mencari Leeteuk hyung dari situ. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

"_Tapi.."_

"Aku keluar!"

Dengan kasar Eunhyuk melepas alat komunikasi dari telinganya hingga membuat telinganya sedikit berdarah.

"Aku harus menemukannya!" tekad Eunhyuk. Dia benar-benar ingin menemukan Leeteuk. "Aish! Kenapa dia bohong padaku dengan bilang ingin pergi menemui sang pemilik museum itu!"

Eunhyuk terus saja berlari, dia tahu harus pergi ke mana. Jika dia tak menemukan Leeteuk di sana, berarti sama saja dia mengantarkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Eunhyuk-ah!"

Eunhyuk berhenti seketika saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hyung! Dari mana saja kau!" seru Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Ahh, mianhae. Tadi aku pergi sebentar untuk membeli ini." Leeteuk menunjukkan susu kotak pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung lemas seketika.

"Eunhyuk-ah, gwenchana?"

"Hyung babo!" rutuk Eunhyuk. "Ku pikir hyung pergi ke tempat Yunho! Aku sudah hampir menyusulmu ke sana!"

"Buat apa aku datang ke sana? Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan!"

"Hyung kan sering berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

"Tenang saja, kau jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Tunggu! Telingamu berdarah!"

Eunhyuk menyentuh telinganya.

"Ohh, ini. Tidak apa-apa hyung. Ini tadi aku terlalu kasar melepas alat Shindong-ssi."

"Kau itu ceroboh! Sini aku obati."

Leeteuk langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku dekat sebuah mini market.

"Dari dulu kau memang tak pernah berubah, tak pernah memperhatikan hal sekecil ini. Tunggu di sini."

Tanpa Eunhyuk sempat mencegahnya, Leeteuk sudah masuk ke dalam mini market.

_"Kenapa dia baik sekali padaku? Apa dia tak dendam padaku?"_ batin Eunhyuk. _"Aku sudah mengkhianatinya, tapi kenapa dia tidak membenciku? Kenapa dia masih saja percaya padaku?"_

"Ya! Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ehh? Ahh.. Tidak hyung. Aku tidak melamun." Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Leeteuk segera mengoleskan obat merah ke telinga Eunhyuk yang berdarah. Eunhyuk hanya diam selama Leeteuk mengobatinya.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Lain kali kau tak boleh seperti ini lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ne hy.. Tunggu! Jika hyung tadi pergi membeli susu itu di mini market ini, kenapa Kyuhyun dan Henry tak bisa menemukanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tak tahu kah kau?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada berbisik.

"Tahu apa hyung?" Eunhyuk nampak penasaran. Leeteuk menyuruh Eunhyuk mendekatkan kepalanya ka arah Leeteuk dan Leeteuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Eunhyuk.

"Aku adalah hantu."

Eunhyuk langsung duduk dengan tegak.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ledakan tawa yang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk langsung membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ternyata kau masih takut dengah hantu, Eunhyuk-ah? Aigoo. Dongsaeng hyung yang satu ini." Leeteuk mengacak rambut Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Hyung! Hentikan! Jangan permainkan aku lagi!"

"Hahaha. Mianhae Eunhyuk-ah. Aku.. Aku merindukanmu." Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Wae hyung? Wae? Kenapa hyung masih seperti ini padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Aku sudah mengkhianatimu, aku sudah menyakitimu, kenapa hyung mash terus menyayangiku? Kenapa hyung tak memperlakukanku seperti hyung memperlakukan Changmin? Aku tak ada bedanya dengan dia hyung! Kenapa hyung masih seperti ini?"

"Karena kau itu lugu Eunhyuk-ah," ujar Leeteuk lembut. "Kau itu gampang terpengaruh. Walau kau sangat pandai, tapi kau itu gampang sekali terpengaruh hasutan orang lain. Aku tak ingin kau terjerumus terlalu dalam. Aku sebenarnya takut, benar-benar takut saat aku mendengar kau sedang bersama dengan Yunho. Walau jalan yang kita pilih ini salah, tapi aku tak ingin kau terjerumus terlalu dalam. Menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku tak ingin kau seperti itu Eunhyuk-ah. Dan aku benar-benar sangat marah dan kecewa padamu saat kau sudah terhasut oleh Yunho. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain memohon padanya untuk melepaskanmu."

"Mwo! Hyung! Kau! Jadi hyung yang menyuruh Yunho untuk membuangku?" Eunhyuk nampak tercengang mendengar penuturan Leeteuk.

"Ne." Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Apa bayaran yang Yunho minta?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada dingin.

"Tak ada," jawab Leeteuk tenang.

"APA!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Leeteuk pergi mendahului Eunhyuk.

"Apa Yesung hyung tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tak usah kau beritahukan apapun padanya," sahut Leeteuk sambil berdiri membelakangi Eunhyuk. "Masalah ku denganmu serta Yunho, cukup kau dan aku yang tahu. Ayo kita pulang."

Seperti sebuah perintah, Eunhyuk langsung mengikuti langkah Leeteuk yang sudah berjalan lagi mendahuluinya.

"Hyung." Eunhyuk mengenggam erat lengan Leeteuk. "Ku mohon, jangan bantu aku lagi. Jangan lakukan apapun lagi untukku. Aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padamu hyung."

"Gwenchana Eunhyuk-ah. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Eunhyuk-ah, sekarang ini keluargaku hanya Yesung, Kyuhyun, Henry dan yang terakhir adalah kau. Aku sudah pernah kehilanganmu dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Mengerti?"

"Tapi hyung.."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kyuhyun dan Henry pasti kebingungan mencarimu dan aku. Apa kau memberitahu Yesung juga?"

"Ye? Ahh.. Ne.. Tadi aku memberitahu dia juga hyung. Mianhae."

"Sekarang beritahu mereka semua bahwa aku tidak menghilang. Ara?"

"Ne, arasseo hyung..."

Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk yang sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi orang-orang yang sempat dibuatnya panik.

_"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Leeteuk hyung?"_ batin Eunhyuk sambil memandang punggung Leeteuk.

Sementara itu, jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka sambil tersenyum licik.

"Bagus," ucap orang itu sambil berlalu pergi.

* * *

"Hyung! Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi! Aku tak suka!" marah Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung! Jangan seperti ini lagi!" imbuh Henry.

"Ish! Kalian berisik. Sudah! Aku mau lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Heechul-ssi dan Zhoumi-ssi. Mereka sudah masuk ke _Federal Reserve Bank_?"

"Sudah hyung. _Minicam_ yang mereka pakai tidak begitu jelas,"terang Kyuhyun.

"_Minicam _siapa yang mereka pakai?" tanya Leeteuk sambil serius memandangi layar LCD.

"Milik Zhoumi-ssi, hyung," jawab Henry. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menutupi lensanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu."

"Shindong-ssi!" panggil Leeteuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang namja bertubuh tambun muncul di hadapan Leeteuk.

"Ne Leeteuk-ssi."

"Bicara pada Yesung dan Kibum-ssi, mulai besok, pakai _minicam _milik Yesung."

"Ne."

Shindong mengangguk dan segera pergi lagi dari hadapan Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk-ssi."

"Ne?" Leeteuk menoleh saat Shindong memanggilnya.

"Alat yang kau minta sudah hampir selesai, malam ini kau bisa melihat dan mengeceknya."

"Ne, gomawo Shindong-ssi."

Shindong mengangguk lagi dan segera menghilang.

"Alat apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Nanti malam ikut lah bersama ku untuk melihatnya. Kalian juga Kyu, Henry."

"Ne hyung," jawab Kyuhyun dan Henry patuh.

"Di mana Ryeowook-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi?"

"Mereka di halaman belakang hyung, sedang menyulap padang rumput milikmu," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, ne. Aku akan ke sana. Terus awasi Heechul-ssi dan Zhoumi-ssi dan minta pada Kangin-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi untuk kembali ke museum."

"Ne hyung."

Leeteuk pergi ke halaman belakang ditemani oleh Eunhyuk.

"Nanti malam.. Ughh!"

"Hyung! Gwenchana!" tanya Eunhyuk saat Leeteuk memegangi dadanya.

"Ne, gwenchana. Tiba-tiba saja dadaku sakit."

_"Ughh! Sial!"_ batin Leeteuk.

"Hyung, benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne, gwenchana Eunhyuk-ah."

Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halaman belakang dan saat melihat halaman belakang yang sudah tak terlihat lagi wujudnya, Leeteuk terdiam.

"Cepat sekali kalian merubah padang rumputku," sahut Leeteuk saat melihat Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Ini berkat bantuan Siwon-ssi dan Donghae-ssi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi semuanya akan beres," ucap Ryeowook.

Halaman belakang milik Leeteuk sudah tak berwujud sebuah padang rumput yang luas, tetapi di halaman itu sudah berdiri sebuah bangunan yang terlihat sangat kokoh, walau sebenarnya dinding dari bangunan itu hanya terbuat dari _sterofoam_ dan lantainya hanya terbuat dari papan.

"Tunjukkan padaku jalan mana yang harus kita lewati, Sungmin-ssi."

"Ne. Mari."

Sungmin menuntun Leeteuk masuk melalu sebuah tangga menuju lantai 2. Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Donghae mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ini adalah duplikat dari _history hall_," terang Sungmin. "Dan dibawah etalase tempat menyimpan Monalisa _teddy bear_ ini.."

"Adalah pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah," sambung Ryeowook.

"Ne, sebenarnya aku sudah memasang beberapa kamera di setiap lorongnya. Donghae-ssi sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali, tak pernah ada yang keluar masuk ruang bawah tanah itu. Mari, kita masuk sekarang."

Dengan dibantu oleh Siwon, Sungmin berhasil menggeser etalase yang menutupi pintu ruang bawah tanah. Sungmin segera masuk, setelah itu Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan terakhir Siwon.

"Tunggu!" seru Siwon, mereka pun berhenti. "Jika Leeteuk-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi masuk, siapa yang akan menutup jalan masuk ke ruang bawah tanah ini?"

"Antara kau, Hankyung-ssi dan Kangin-ssi," jawab Leeteuk.

"Kau yakin Leeteuk-ssi? Kita akan melakukannya pada malam hari?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne. Lanjutkan Sungmin-ssi."

"Ne."

Sungmin, sebagai penunjuk jalan segera melangkah maju. Saat sampai di persimpangan Sungmin berhenti.

"Tiga jalan ini menuju tempat yang berbeda-beda," terang Sungmin. "Jalan di sebelah kanan ini menuju halaman belakang museum. Lalu jalan tengah ini menuju depan pintu gerbang museum dan jalan di sebelah kiri ini menuju saluran pembuangan, jauh dari Pulau Jeju."

"Seberapa jauh?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sangat jauh," jawab Sungmin. "Kau bisa mengeceknya bersama Donghae-ssi."

"Baiklah, kalian selesaikan apa yang belum selesai. Malam ini kita akan mencoba alat Shindong-ssi di sini."

"Ne, Leeteuk-ssi."

Mereka semua segera keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Donghae-ssi, ikut denganku dan bawa peralatanmu."

"Ahh, ne."

Donghae segera pergi mendahului mereka.

"Siwon-ssi, bagaimana dengan alat yang kau buat?"

"Sudah selesai. Tapi aku belum mencobanya."

"Malam ini bawalah ke mari dan kita akan mencobanya bersamaan dengan alat milik Shindong-ssi."

"Baik."

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau tak ada pekerjaan?"

"Tidak ada hyung," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu, bantulah mereka di sini."

"Ne hyung."

Leeteuk segera pergi dari hadapan mereka menuju ruang tengah yang sudah disulap mejadi ruang kerja sejak awal mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Leeteuk.

"Ini gambar yang aku dapatkan dari kamera Sungmin-ssi," lapor Donghae. "Aku sudah mengamatinya, sejak semalam. Sama sekali tak ada yang melewati jalan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua jalan yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Eh? Kedua jalan yang lain?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya, jalan tengah dan kanan. Apa Sungmin-ssi tak memasang kamera di sana?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Donghae menggeleng cepat.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae. "Bukannya kita tak membutuhkannya?"

"Kita membutuhkannya. Kyu, panggil Sungmin-ssi ke mari." Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke halaman belakang.

"Untuk apa kita memasang kamera di sana? Bukankah tak ada gunanya? Kita kan tak akan melewati jalan itu," ucap Donghae, tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Leeteuk.

"Henry, Kangin-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi di mana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sedang bersiap-siap hyung, perlu ku panggilkan?" tawar Henry.

"Bilang saja pada mereka untuk menunggu Sungmin-ssi."

"Ne hyung."

Henry segera pergi.

"Ada apa Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku perlu kau untuk memasang kamera di kedua jalan yang lain. Kyu, berikan beberapa _minicam_ padanya."

Kyuhyun yang baru saja muncul segera pergi lagi. Sungmin hanya memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Leeteuk-ssi!" protes Donghae.

"Aku perlu tahu jalan mana yang sering mereka gunakan dan jam berapa saja mereka memakai jalan itu," jelas Leeteuk.

"Ahh, benar!" seru Sungmin. "Kita harus tahu itu. Jika tidak, bisa gawat nanti." Leeteuk tersenyum sambil melihat keaah LCD yang sedang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa _minicam_ ketangan Sungmin.

"Pergilah bersama Kangin-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi."

"Ne." Sungmin pun pergi.

"Tunjukkan padaku _history hall_," pinta Leeteuk pada Donghae. Donghae segera melakukannya.

"Hyung, ada yang aneh," sahut Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menoleh, lalu segera mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Semakin lama aku semakin tak bisa melihat apapun. Ini seperti..."

"Sengaja ditutup," sambung Henry.

"Iya, seperti sengaja ditutup." Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Tunjukkan padaku gambar sebelumnya," pinta Leeteuk. Henry mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_nya dan sesaat kemudian di LCD muncul gambar di mana Zhoumi dan Heechul sedang melewati pemeriksaan lalu berlanjut dengan mereka yang berkeliling ruang penyimpanan bawah tanah kota New York itu. Memang awalnya sedikit lebih kabur gambar itu, tapi setelah berjalan beberapa menit, gambar itu semakin lama semakin kabur.

"Tak tahu kah kau Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang dibajak."

"Mwo!" seru Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry. Donghae langsung mendekati ketiganya.

"Tak mungkin!" seru Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana.. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yunho," bisik Leeteuk sangat pelan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tak mungkin dia hyung!" sahut Henry.

"Yesung, kembali ke hotel sekarang!" perintah Leeteuk.

_"Wae hyung?"_

"Pulang saja, kembali lagi besok. Kau sudah diberitahu Shindong-ssi?"

_"Sudah hyung. Tunggu! Jangan bilang ada yang membajak!"_

"Kau bisa membaca keadaan Yesung. Lakukan rencana kedua."

_"Ahh, ne. Mengerti hyung."_

"Pakai rencana kedua hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Matikan semuanya sekarang. Punyamu juga Donghae."

"Tapi punya ku kan..."

"Matikan saja!" potong Kyuhyun. "Jika 'dia' sudah masuk, 'dia' pasti kan mengetahui semuanya."

"Benarkah 'dia'?" tanya Henry. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Henry menatap Leeteuk yang hanya diam saja sambil melipat tangannya.

"Siapa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Donghae sambil pergi untuk mematikan laptopnya. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Lalu, sekarang kita melakukan apa?" tanya Henry.

"Tunggu sampai malam ini, aku pergi," ucap Leeteuk sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi dia tidak pergi ke kamarnya. Dia pergi keluar membuat Kyuhyun mengejar dan mencengkeram lengan Leeteuk kencang.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kau ini! Janganlah bertingkah seperti Yesung!" seru Leeteuk jengkel. "Ku pikir aku akan sedikit bebas saat Yesung tak ada, tapi sepertinya sama saja."

"Hyung mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan kejengkelan Leeteuk. Leeteuk melepaskan cengkeraman Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Leeteuk.

"APA!" sentak Leeteuk. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Henry sambil mendekati keduanya. Diwajahnya menampakkan kebingungan.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Kali ini Leeteuk bicara lebih pelan setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Henry.

"Harus ada yang mengikutinya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Memang dia mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Henry.

"Aku tak tahu. Cepat panggil Eunhyuk hyung."

Henry mengangguk dan segera memanggil Eunhyuk yang sedang berada di halamn belakang.

"Yesung hyung."

_"Ohh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau kah itu?"_ Suara Yesung terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung."

_"Oh, ada apa?"_

"Leeteuk hyung bersikap aneh hari ini."

_"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"_

"Tadi saat bersama Eunhyuk hyung dia menghilang dan sekarang dia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya."

_"Mwo? Kau serius Kyu?"_

"Ne hyung."

_"Cepat ikuti dia!"_

"Aku sedang meminta Eunhyuk hyung untuk mengikutinya."

_"Cepat!"_

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Leeteuk hyung pergi," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ke mana?"

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia hanya bilang, jangan ikuti dia," jelas Henry.

"Aish! Kenapa dia mau pergi ke sana lagi!" seru Eunhyuk frustasi sambil bergegas pergi.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ke tempat Appanya!"

Kyuhyun dan Henry terdiam.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

_"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu."_

"Yesung hyung, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Awalnya kerja sama ini, sekarang Ahjussi menyebalkan itu. Setelah ini apa lagi?"

"Tunggu, kenapa Eunhyuk hyung bisa menebak ke mana Leeteuk hyung pergi?" tanya Henry.

_"Apa dia tadi membentak kalian?"_ tanya Yesung.

"Ne, Leeteuk hyung membenrak ku tadi," jawab Kyuhyun.

_"Sudah bisa dipastikan dia pergi ke sana_," ucap Yesung.

"Henry, kau tetap di sini. Awasi mereka. Aku akan menyusul Eunhyuk hyung."

"Ne. Hati-hati hyung."

Kyuhyun segera pergi.

_"Sudah di pastikan dia pergi ke sana."_

Kata-kata dari Yesung terus terngiang ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari. "Ke mana Eunhyuk hyung pergi ya? Ahh, alat komunikasi ini. Eunhyuk hyung."

Sesaat tak ada suara apapun dari alat yang terpasang di telinga Kyuhyun.

_"Nugu-ya?"_

"Eunhyuk hyung, kau kah itu?"

_"Ne. Nugu seyo?"_

"Kyuhyun. Hyung, kau di mana sekarang?"

_"Aku? Aku mungkin sekitar 1 km dari rumah. Wae?"_ Kyuhyun segera mempercepat larinya.

"Aku.."

_"Jangan kau bilang kau akan menyusulku!"_

_To be continued..._

_._

_._

_._

_**uwaaaa... updatenya kelamaan ya?**_

_**mianhae... TT_TT**_

_**lagi banyak problem dan ini itu..**_

_**jadi nggak punya ide dan waktu buat ngelanjutin...**_

_**jeongmal mianhe... hhe... ^^v**_

.

_**chaaa... sekarang... kayaknya ceritanya makin geje ya?**_

_**bener nggak? bener nggak?**_

.

_**kasih masukan dong...**_

_**harus gimana nih cerita...**_

_**kurang apa gitu...**_

_**jangan bilang kurang panjang ya... -_-''**_

.

_**so, review please...**_

_**gamsahamnida...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_BALESAN REVIEW_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hikari Tsuky_**

**__**hhe.. udh update... XD

.

_**asa**_

_****_ahh,, jinjja? hhe... mian... gomawo...

.

_**MyDecember**_

_****_ne,, memang ada yg tewas nantinya...

.

**_Cho sahyo_**

_****_peran Kyu? dua2nya... :D

Teuki emang dibikin unik.. hhe...

yg ngeracuni Leeteuk? ntar jg ketauan.. :) ditunggu aja...

.

_**ichigo song**_

wook nanti dapet peran penting kok... :D

hee versi cewek? bayangin aja... kk~

.

_**Hikari tsukiy**_

_hhe... XD_

_._

_**Widia kesumowardani**_

_****_ne... udh lanjut nih... gomawo udh sempet2in RnR... :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin (Sansan Kurai)**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

Kyuhyun segera pergi.

_"Sudah di pastikan dia pergi ke sana."_

Kata-kata dari Yesung terus terngiang ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari. "Ke mana Eunhyuk hyung pergi ya? Ahh, alat komunikasi ini. Eunhyuk hyung."

Sesaat tak ada suara apapun dari alat yang terpasang di telinga Kyuhyun.

_"Nugu-ya?"_

"Eunhyuk hyung, kau kah itu?"

_"Ne. Nugu seyo?"_

"Kyuhyun. Hyung, kau di mana sekarang?"

_"Aku? Aku mungkin sekitar 1 km dari rumah. Wae?"_ Kyuhyun segera mempercepat larinya.

"Aku.."

_"Jangan kau bilang kau akan menyusulku!"_

* * *

**/ FF O.F Chapter 7 /**

* * *

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun terus berlari dan makin mempercepat larinya. Setelah kira-kira 1 km berlari, dia pun berhenti. Tetapi tak dilihatnya sosok Eunhyuk di tempat itu.

"Aish! Ke mana dia? Apa dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku?" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencari Eunhyuk?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan nampak tercengang saat melihat sosok namja di belakangnya.

"Kau!"

"Hai, Kyuhyun. Kita bertemu lagi di sini."

"Mau apa kau menyapaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedingin mungkin. "Aku mengenalmu tapi aku tak mau mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"Bicara apa kau? Aku hanya ingin menegurmu," jawab namja itu dengan suara riang. "Apa aku salah?"

"Selamat tinggal."

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan namja itu.

"Eunhyuk ada ditanganku, jika kau masih ingin melihatnya hidup. Suruh Leeteuk-ssi datang ke tempat Yunho."

"MWO!" seru Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Tetapi sosok namja tadi sudah menghilang. "Apa maksud Changmin bicara seperti itu?"

_"Kyuhyun hyung! Kyuhyun hyung!"_

"Nugu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

_"Ini aku, Henry."_

"Ada apa Henry?"

_"Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung tidak terdeteksi di GPS."_

"Sial!" maki Kyuhyun. "Ke mana mereka berdua!"

_"Hyung, Shindong-ssi menyuruh hyung pulang, ada yang ingin dia sampaikan."_

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Changmin, namja yang tadi menyapanya.

"Jika benar Eunhyuk hyung ada ditangan Yunho-ssi, berarti tadi yang bicara denganku lewat alat Shindong-ssi adalah Changmin. Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tak bisa membedakan suara mereka berdua!"

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagus kau sudah kembali," sapa Shindong cepat.

"Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Alat komunikasi yang ku berikan pada Eunhyuk-ssi tidak berada di tangannya lagi," ucap Shindong. "Alat itu.."

"Ada di tangan Changmin," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mwo? Kenapa hyung bisa menebak seperti itu?" tanya Henry.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, sesaat sebelum kau menghubungiku. Dan dia mengatakan kalau Eunhyuk hyung ada di tangannya sekarang dan meminta agar Leeteuk hyung datang ke tempat Yunho jika kita masih ingin melihatnya hidup," cerita Kyuhyun. "Kita harus hubungi Yesung hyung. Tanya padanya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Kita tak mungkin membiarkan Leeteuk hyung pergi ke sana."

"Aku akan hubungi Yesung hyung." Henry segera menyingkir dari kerumunan itu.

"Ini benar-benar gawat," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Gawat apanya?" tanya Donghae yang berdiri tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sejenak.

"Perang akan segera di mulai," jawab Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana?"

"Yesung hyung ingin bicara," jawab Henry sambil menekan _keypad_ ponselnya dan sesaat kemudian mereka semua bisa mendengar suara Yesung.

_"Babo! Kenapa kau bisa kehilangan mereka berdua, Kyu!"_ maki Yesung. Dari suaranya, dia nampak sangat marah.

"Mianhae hyung."

_"Aku tak butuh maaf dari mu! Yang kubutuhkan adalah, bagaimana caranya membawa Hyukkie kembali dan mencari Leeteuk hyung sesegera mungkin. Cepat temukan Leeteuk hyung sekarang!"_

"Shindong-ssi, apa kau tak bisa menemukan Leeteuk hyung dari alatmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Shindong menggeleng. "Wae?"

"Leeteuk-ssi tidak memakai alat yang ku berikan. Dia meninggalkan alat itu di rumah," jelas Shindong.

"Berarti, dia sama sekali tak pernah memakainya?" tanya Henry. Shindong menggeleng lagi.

"Yesung hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. "Benarkah Leeteuk hyung pergi ke tempat Appanya? Jika memang dia pergi ke sana, aku akan menyusulnya sekarang."

Tak ada jawaban dari Yesung.

_"Ada siapa saja di situ?"_ tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"Aku, Henry, Shindong-ssi, Siwon-ssi, Donghae-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi."

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya," ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Di mana tempatnya?"

"Ka.."

_"Kantor polisi pusat."_ Yesung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit," pinta Shindong. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke sana," imbuh Siwon.

"Aku akan mengawasi kalian. Jadi aku juga akan ikut," timpal Donghae sambil pergi untuk mengambil laptopnya.

"Aku.."

"Kau dan Henry-ssi lebih baik di rumah saja. Dan awasi rumah ini. Siapa tahu Leeteuk-ssi kembali," saran Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**.**

"Aku benar-benar benci tempat ini," sahut Ryeowook.

"Orang yang berprofesi sama dengan kita pasti juga punya perasaan yang sama, Ryeowook-ssi," ujar Siwon sambil menatap kantor polisi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Benar kata Henry-ssi," sahut Donghae tiba-tiba. "Leeteuk-ssi tidak terdeteksi. Apakah dia memakai suatu alat agar tak terdeteksi di GPS?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Shindong dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Kau cobalah cari dimana posisi Eunhyuk-ssi sekarang," pinta Siwon.

"Nihil," jawab Donghae cepat. "Aku sudah mencarinya sejak tadi. Tapi dia juga tak terdeteksi."

"Ahh. Yunho-ssi!" seru Ryeowook. "Jika memang dia berada bersama dengan.."

"Sama saja, dia juga tidak terdeteksi," potong Donghae.

**_Tok tok tok_**

Ada seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil di samping Siwon dan mereka semua nampak sangat kaget melihat sosok itu. Saking kagetnya, mereka sampai tidak bergerak sedikit pun hingga sosok itu mengetuk kaca jendela lagi.

"Kalian tak mengijinkanku untuk bergabung?"

Seakan tersadar, Shindong segera membuka pintu mobil dan mengijinkan sosok itu masuk.

"Ba.. Bagaimana kau menemukan kami?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku sudah bersama mobil ini bertahun-tahun," jawabnya singkat.

"Dengan munculnya Leeteuk-ssi, berarti kita tak perlu menyusup masuk ke sana," ucap Ryeowook.

"Ada hal penting apa sampai Yesung menyuruh kalian mencariku?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana.."

"Hanya dia dan Eunhyuk yang tahu ke mana aku pergi. Ada apa?"

"Itu.. Emm.. Eunhyuk-ssi.."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Leeteuk cepat. Nampak gurat kekhawatiran muncul di wajahnya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi ditangkap oleh Yunho-ssi," jawab Donghae. Leeteuk terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menekan-nekan _keypad_nya sejenak lalu memposisikan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Di mana Eunhyuk?" tanyanya cepat setelah beberapaa saat menunggu.

_"Ahh, ternyata sudah sampa ke telingamu berita itu, cepat sekali."_

"Jangan macam-macam Yunho! Di mana Eunhyuk?" Mereka yang ada di dalam mobil menatap Leeteuk lekat-lekat saat Leeteuk menyebutkan nama Yunho.

_"Dia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya."_

"Dia tak punya kamar di rumahmu!" bentak Leeteuk. "Kembalikan Eunhyuk sekarang!"

_"Aku akan menyerahkan dia padamu jika kau datang ke mari."_

**_Tut tut tut..._**

Leeteuk menatap ponselnya dengan geram dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka pintu dan segera keluar.

"Tunggu Leeteuk-ssi! Kau mau ke mana!" kejar Siwon, yang lain pun mengikuti langkah Siwon. Karena Leeteuk terus berlari, Siwon pun berusaha berlari lebih kencang sampai ia berhasil menarik lengan Leeteuk.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Leeteuk. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Eun.."

**_PLAKKK!_**

Leeteuk terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas karena Siwon baru saja menampar pipinya keras-keras. Ryeowook, Donghae dan Shindong yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam terpaku.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Siwon meremehkan. "Saat seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi dalam bahaya, apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Leeteuk diam, tak berucap sedikitpun. "Tak bisakah kau bertingkah seperti Leeteuk-ssi yang ku kenal selama dua hari ini? Leeteuk-ssi yang memikirkan segala ke mungkinan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan? Leeteuk-ssi yang selalu tenang dan bisa mengatasi segalanya? Apakah dalam keadaan seperti ini kau tak bisa bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Siwon-ssi," panggil Donghae pelan.

"Sejak awal bertemu denganmu dan berbicara denganmu, aku memutuskan untuk terus mengikutimu, karena aku tahu, aku tidak bekerja sama dengan orang sembarangan sekarang ini. Aku bekerja dengan orang yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya dan mampu memikirkan segala kemungkinan dengan sangat baik. Tapi sekarang kau tak terlihat seperti itu lagi!"

"Aku.."

"KENDALIKAN DIRIMU LEETEUK-SSI!" bentak Siwon memotong lirihan Leeteuk. "Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertindak gegabah." Kali ini Siwon memelankan suaranya. "Pikirkanlah bagaimana caranya kita bisa menyusup ke sana."

"Tak ada cara untuk menyusup ke sana," lirih Leeteuk. "Masuk ke sana sama saja kau mengantarkan nyawamu sendiri."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana dan bicara dengan Yunho," jawab Leeteuk mantap.

"Sudah ku.."

"AKU SUDAH PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA SEKALI!" teriak Leeteuk membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya sekali," ulang Leeteuk, kali ini lebih pelan. "Akan lebih mudah jika aku melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya."

"Bawa kami bersamamu," pinta Donghae, lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah paksaan.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin kalian dalam bahaya," tolak Leeteuk.

"Tapi.."

"Kalian bisa membantuku, tetapi tidak ikut bersamaku." Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

"Kau kembali," ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Leeteuk pelan.

"Kalian antarkan saja aku setelah itu kalian menyingirlah sekitar 1 km dan tunggulah aku di situ. Jika dalam waktu 30 menit aku tidak menghampiri kalian, kalian bisa menyusulku." Leeteuk menatap Siwon. "Kau bisa membuatkan ku satu alat dengan cepat?"

"Alat apa?" tanya Siwon. Leeteuk tersenyum mengerikan lalu berbisik pada Siwon. "Aku bisa!" Siwon berseru lantang sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo. Sekarang kita pergi."

Mereka semua segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan Siwon mulai menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh.

_"Eunhyuk-ah, tunggu hyung. Hyung akan menyelamatkanmu lagi. Bertahanlah,"_ batin Leeteuk.

**.**

"Cih.. Namja itu.. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!"

"Bunuh saja hyung. Akan sangat mudah bagi Yunho hyung untuk membunuhnya jika si namja pengawas itu tidak berada di dekat Leeteuk-ssi."

"Kau pikir aku akan membunuhnya begitu saja?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Eh?"

"Changmin-ah, sudah berapa lama kau bersamaku? Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga?" tanya Yunho.

"Eh?" Changmin tetap tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Yunho.

"Bodoh kau! Yunho hyung ingin menyiksanya terlebih dahulu, setelah itu dia akan membunuhnya secara perlahan."

"Jawaban yang bagus Jaejoong," puji Yunho.

"Ahh, begitu." Changmin mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Yunho hyung, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada si Eunhyuk itu?"

"Junsu-ya, sabar sedikit, kita tunggu Leeteuk-ssi datang," ucap Yunho. "Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin menyiksanya dengan membuatnya melihat kita membunuh Eunhyuk. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, dia pasti akan datang. Bawa Eunhyuk ke mari dan ikat dia."

Junsu dan Jaejoong pun segera pergi, hanya tinggal Changmin dan Yunho di situ.

"Ke mana Yochun?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Yochun hyung? Aku tak tahu hyung, sudah sejak dari tadi aku tak melihatnya," jawab Changmin.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Changmin, ke mana dia?" Changmin diam, tak berani menatap Yunho dan saat itu, masuklah Jaejoong dan Junsu membawa Eunhyuk yang tengah pingsan.

"Di mana Yochun?" tanya Yunho pada mereka berdua. Kedua orang itu nampak bertatapan sejenak sebelum Junsu menjawab.

"Dia pergi bersama Yeojachingunya lagi hyung."

"Suruh dia pulang sekarang!" perintah Yunho. "Aku tak suka dia main-main terus seperti ini!"

"Tapi hyung, dia kan.."

"Berhenti bicara dan cepat suruh dia kembali!" potong Yunho. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubunngi Yochun. "Bangunkan dia!"

Junsu pergi dan sesaat kemudian dia datang sambil membawa ember penuh dengan air.

_Byurrrrr..._

Eunhyuk langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha melihat siapa orang yang berani menyiramnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Kau!" seru Eunhyuk tertahan.

"Simpan saja tenagamu," ucap Junsu sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan.

"Cih! Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku!" bentak Eunhyuk. "Aku tak sudi disentuh oleh makhluk berdarah dingin seperti kalian!"

"Hahaha.. Kau bercanda Eunhyuk?" tawa Yunho. "Dulu kau juga sama seperti kami sebelum si malaikat maut mu itu menyembah-nyembah padaku untuk melepaskanmu."

"Baru sekali itu aku melihatnya seperti itu," imbuh Changmin. "Benar-benar tontonan yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi," kata Junsu.

"Tak akan ku biarkan Leeteuk hyung melakukan itu!" teriak Eunhyuk. "Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, dia tak mungkin akan melakukannya lagi!"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu harus."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihat Leeteuk berdiri dengan tenang sambil memandangi mereka semua.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Mengeluarkanmu dari sini, bodoh," jawab Leeteuk sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Datang juga kau Leeteuk-ssi," sapa Yunho. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

"Ya, cukup lama kita tak bertemu dan kita bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi," ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau punya keberanian juga untuk datang ke mari lagi," sindir Junsu.

"Untuk apa aku takut?" tanya Leeteuk. "Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan." Tiba-tiba Leeteuk langsung berubah serius.

Yunho berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dengan malas. Setelah berhadapan, Yunho membisikkannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku ingin menghabisi Eunhyuk di hadapanmu."

"Lakukan saja," tantang Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Yunho nampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Jika kau melakukannya, kita semua akan mati bersama-sama," lanjut Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah pena.

"Hahaha, kau ingin membunuh kami semua dengan itu? Kau bercanda?" tawa Yunho. Junsu, Changmin dan Jaejoong pun tertawa bersama. Leeteuk berjalan melewati Yunho dan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung babo! Kenapa datang ke mari?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Lepaskan ikatannya dan biarkan dia pergi," pinta Leeteuk pada Yunho.

"Apa? Kau kira aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja? Enak saja!"

"Kau tak dengar sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memejamkan matanya. Semua diam, termasuk Eunhyuk. Mereka berusaha mendengarkan apa pun yang bisa diterima oleh telinga mereka. Tapi, setelah hampir satu menit terdiam, Yunho nampak kesal.

"Ck, kau mau mengerjai kami!" decak Yunho.

"Terserah kalian," sahut Leeteuk sambil membuka matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Yunho mendekati Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya.

"Aku tak suka permainan seperti itu Leeteuk-ssi," ucap Yunho. "Aku lebih suka permainan yang nyata."

"YA! Jauhkaan pistol itu dari Leeteuk hyung!" bentak Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang ditodong pistol tetap saja tenang.

"Kali ini aku tak main-main, Leeteuk-ssi! Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" ancam Yunho.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu juga sebelumnya," ucap Leeteuk tenang. "Aku tidak takut dengan semua ancamanmu."

"Begitukah?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai dan menodongkan pistolnya ke Eunhyuk. "Kau mungkin akan tenang-tenang saja jika aku menodongkan pistol ke arahmu. Tetapi, kau pasti akan panik jika aku menodong kan pistol ke kepalanya lalu... BAM!"

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya, karena Yunho baru saja menarik pelatuknya tetapi tak ada peluru yang keluar dari pistol itu.

"Hahahaha. Benar-benar menyenangkan bisa mengerjaimu seperti ini," tawa Yunho dan yang lain.

"Kau mau bermain-main denganku? Aku juga bisa," bisik Leeteuk sambil mengarahkan penanya ke wajah Yunho. "Kau lihat pena ini? Ini adalah _remote_ dari beberapa peledak. Jika kau mau bermain-main denganku, lakukan saja. Aku akan meledakkan tempatmu ini dan kita akan mati bersama-sama."

Bagaikan tersengat listrik, Yunho secara reflek langsung megarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil pena ditangan Leeteuk. Tetapi, kali ini Leeteuk lebih cepat. Pena itu tetap berada ditangan Leeteuk.

"KAU!" raung Yunho.

"Pergi Hyuk!" perintah Leeteuk yang ternyata entah bagaimana sudah melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Eunhyuk di kursi. Eunhyuk yang tak menyadari jika dirinya telah lepas hanya memandang Leeteuk.

"PERGI!" ulang Leeteuk sambil menekan ujung penanya tepat dihadapan wajah Yunho.

**_BOOOMMMMM!_**

"Apa itu?" seru Changmin dan Junsu bersamaan. Leeteuk segera menarik Eunhyuk saat Yunho lengah dan mereka berlari melewati Changmin, tetapi Junsu dan Jaejoong menghalangi jalan mereka. Eunhyuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Leeteuk lalu langsung memukul wajah Junsu dan Jaejoong dengan keras. Mereka berdua langsung tersungkur sambil memegangi wajah mereka. Leeteuk mendorong Eunhyuk agar berlari lebih dulu saat terdengar letusan senjata. Leeteuk terus berlari dibelakang Eunhyuk.

"HENTIKAN MEREKA!"

Terdengar teriakan marah dari Yunho.

"Cepat! Cepat!"

"Siwon-ssi!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Tak ada waktu untuk bengong! Cepat masuk!" perintah Siwon. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu langsung melaju dengan kencang.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook cepat sambil memandang Eunhyuk.

"Ne." Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Leeteuk-ssi?" Ryeowook beralih ke Leeteuk.

"Lenganmu berdarah!" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk lengan Leeteuk.

"Gwenchana, hanya terserempet," ucap Leeteuk menenangkan mereka semua. Leeteuk langsung merobek baju yang ia pakai dan langsung mengikatnya ke lengannya yang terluka.

"Hyung! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, jangan bantu aku lagi!" ucap Eunhyuk. "Aku jadi semakin merasa berhutang budi padamu hyung. Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini lagi hyung. Aku benar-benar tak.."

"Cukup. Aku mau tidur," potong Leeteuk cepat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi lalu memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk mendesah.

"Kenapa hyung tak mau mendengarkanku walau hanya sekali?" bisik Eunhyuk yang pasti masih dapat didengar oleh semua orang. "Ku mohon, jangan bantu aku lagi. Jika hyung melakukannya lagi, lebih baik aku menghilang saja dari hadapan hyung."

"Ke manapun kau pergi, aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi," ucap Leeteuk. Sungmin yang duduk di samping Leeteuk menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa menjauh dari ku."

"Apa sekarang hyung mengekangku?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Apa sekarang hyung tak akan melepaskanku?"

"Aku tak mengekangmu, Eunhyuk-ah. Belok kiri."

"Eh?" Siwon terlihat bingung.

"Kau disuruh belok kiri," jelas Eunhyuk. Siwon langsung membelokkan arah laju mobil. "Hyung, dia bukan Yesung hyung yang sudah terbiasa dengan perintahmu itu."

"Kalau begitu, terus saja jalan sesuai jalan pulang yang kau tahu Siwon-ssi," ucap Leeteuk.

"Ne."

"Ani! Kita tidak ke kedai hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Emm, tidak usah. Kita pulang saja sekarang," kata Leeteuk. "Sebentar lagi malam tiba dan kita harus mencoba alat-alat milik Siwon-ssi dan Shindong-ssi. Ahh, Siwon-ssi, jeongmal gomawo atas peledak palsu yang kau buat."

"Hahaha, gwenchana Leeteuk-ssi. Aku juga sangat menyukai itu. Ide mu benar-benar brilian," puji Siwon.

"Di mana kalian memasang peledaknya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tak melihatnya saat kau keluar tadi?" tanya Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku meletakkannya di dekat pintu masuk."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa ledakannya tidak sampai ke dalam?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sudah dibilangkan kalau itu peledak palsu," seru Donghae gemas. Eunhyuk memandang Donghae bingung. "Itu bukan peledak, tetapi hanya sebuah petasan yang dimasukkan kedalam kaleng bekas. Kaleng bekas itu diletakkan terbalik lalu petasan dimasukkan ke dalam."

"Tunggu, lalu, siapa yang menyalakan petasannya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sudah dinyalakan dulu sebelumnya," terang Shindong membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya. "Sebelum kami ke sini, kami sudah mengetesnya terlebih dahulu. Seberapa panjang sumbu yang akan digunakan agar bisa tepat waktu dan Leeteuk-ssi serta Siwon-ssi sudah memperkirakan. Ternyata perkiraan mereka tepat."

"Tapi kenapa suaranya bisa sebesar itu?"

"Aku mengumpulkan semua mesiunya dan membuatnya menjadi satu petasan," jelas Siwon.

"Oh.." Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk paham. Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk sejenak. Leeteuk sudah mulai mendengkur pelan. "Siwon-ssi."

"Ne?"

"Bisa kita pergi ke kedai ddukbokki langganan Leeteuk hyung?"

"Di mana itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tak begitu jauh dari ru..."

"Sudah ku bilang kita tidak usah ke sana," ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Ehh.. Hyung.. Ku pikir kau sudah tidur," ujar Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"Kita pulang sekarang," perintah Leeteuk. "Kyuhyun dan Henry pasti sudah panik. Aku tak mau jika mereka sampai menghubungi Yesung lagi dan pasti Kangin-ssi dan yang lain juga kembali. Cepat sedikit Siwon-ssi."

"Ne."

Siwon segera menambah kecepatan laju mobil. Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirya, sedikit tidak puas dengan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Kalau ingin kenapa tidak ke sana saja. Kalau bersama Yesung hyung, pasti hyung langsung meminta pergi ke sana. Huh! Berusaha bersikap _cool_. Dasar hyung babo," rutuk Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terkikik geli mendengar rutukan Eunhyuk.

"Ahh, yoboseyo? Nugu ya?" Tiba-tiba Shindong berbicara yang sedikit mengagetkan Leeteuk. "Ahh, Henry-ssi, waeyo? Ahh, gureyo? Kami sudah hampir sampai. Tunggu lah."

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk cepat sambil menatap Shindong.

"Mereka menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari hasil pengintain dari _minicamera_ yang dipasang Sungmin-ssi hari ini," jelas Shindong.

"Hyung, tidak usah tegang seperti itu," kata Eunhyuk.

"Leeteuk-ssi, sebenarnya sejak pertama ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu," ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Leeteuk menatap Donghae.

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukai orang ini, tetapi memang aku agak sedikit merasa aneh dengan dia."

"Nugu?"

"Aku tak pernah mengenal dia sebelum ini, sama dengan kalian semua. Tetapi saat aku melihat Zhoumi-ssi, aku sedikit merasa ada yang berbeda darinya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Donghae.

"Kita sampai," ucap Siwon dan sesaat kemudian mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah milik Leeteuk. Leeteuk dan yang lain segera turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Henry! Henry!" panggil Leeteuk. Tak ada jawaban, rumah itu terlihat tak berpenghuni.

"Ke mana mereka semua?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Henry!" panggil Leeteuk lagi.

"Ya hyung! Kami di dapur!" seru Henry. Mereka semua segera menuju dapur.

"Annyeong hyung," sapa Henry. "Kami lapar, jadi kami makan dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengeceknya sendiri," ucap Leeteuk sambl pergi ke ruang kerja. Eunhyuk menahan langkah Leeteuk.

"Hyung, bersihkan dulu lukamu," ucap Eunhyuk.

"MWO! Leeteuk hyung terluka!" seru Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menatap sebal ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk.

"Gwenchana, hanya terserempet peluru," ujar Leeteuk.

"Kau itu babo! Kenapa bisa sampai tertangkap!" rutuk Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. "Untuk tidak ada yang terluka parah. Jika sampai ada yang terluka dan itu terjadi pada Leeteuk hyung, aku tak mau bertanggung jawab pada Yesung hyung!"

"Kyuhyun!" tegur Leeteuk. "Sudah hentikan. Kalian mau menunjukkannya padaku atau tidak?"

"Ne ne ne."

Kyuhyun segera pergi mendahului Leeteuk dan yang lain mengekor dibelakangnya. Setelah duduk di depan komputernya, dia segera mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_.

"Ini, perhatikan ini hyung."

Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah rekaman video pada Leeteuk. Pengambilan gambar itu menggunakan _infrared_ karena lorong bawah tanah itu sangat gelap. Leeteuk memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sesaat tak ada apapun dan tak ada siapapun di lorong itu, sampai beberapa menit kemudian, tepat pukul 15.00, lorong itu dilewati oleh seseorang.

"Aku akan mempercepat ini sampai jam 18.43, jam saat ini."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan mousenya dan rekaman itu bergerak cepat dan behenti saat rekaman itu berakhir di jam 18.43.

"Tak ada lagi yang melewati lorong itu," ucap Donghae memecah keheningan. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Itu yang aneh," ujar Sungmin.

"Tak ada yang melewati lorong itu lagi," kata Kangin. "Itu berarti orang yang tadi lewat tidak kembali lagi, entah ke mana dia dan berapa lama dia berada di tempat itu, kita belum mengetahuinya. Bagaimana pendapatmu Leeteuk-ssi?"

.

_To be continued..._

.

**_annyeonghaseyo..._**

**_mianhae,, updatenya kelamaan... ^^v_**

**_so,, tolong kasih kritik dan saran ya..._**

**_mian belum bisa bales reviewnya..._**

**_gamsahamnida..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other**

**Genre :: Action, Hurt, Crime, Comedy**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

* * *

"Aku akan mempercepat ini sampai jam 18.43, jam saat ini."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan mousenya dan rekaman itu bergerak cepat dan behenti saat rekaman itu berakhir di jam 18.43.

"Tak ada lagi yang melewati lorong itu," ucap Donghae memecah keheningan. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Itu yang aneh," ujar Sungmin.

"Tak ada yang melewati lorong itu lagi," kata Kangin. "Itu berarti orang yang tadi lewat tidak kembali lagi, entah ke mana dia dan berapa lama dia berada di tempat itu, kita belum mengetahuinya. Bagaimana pendapatmu Leeteuk-ssi?"

* * *

**/ FF O.F Chapter 8 /**

* * *

Leeteuk diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Kangin. Dia terus menatap layar LCD yang menampilkan lorong gelap ruang bawah tanah. Dia terus berfikir, memikirkan semuanya dengan cepat.

"Siwon-ssi, Shindong-ssi, siapkan alat-alat kalian," perintah Leeteuk.

"Baik!"

Siwon dan Shindong segera menyingkir.

"Kalian juga bersiaplah, waktu kita tinggal 3 hari lagi, 3 hari ini akan kita gunakan untuk mencoba alat Siwon-ssi dan Shindong-ssi, dan kita akan melakukannya di sana." Leeteuk menunjuk tepat kearah lorong gelap yang sedang ditampilkan di LCD.

"Kita tak jadi memakai tempat yang sudah aku dan Ryeowook buat?" tanya Sungmin kecewa.

"Kita akan memakainya nanti di hari terakhir," jawab Leeteuk. "Bersiaplah kalian."

Mereka semua pun pergi. Leeteuk duduk di tempat di mana Kyuhyun tadi duduk. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu di _keyboard_nya dan sesaat kemudian, layar LCD menampilkan _history hall_.

"Ke mana pun kau bersembunyi, aku akan menemukanmu," tekad Leeteuk. "Aku tak akan mengijinkan siapapun mendahuluiku mendapatkan _Koh-i-Noor_."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Leeteuk berdering dan dia langsung mengambilnya dari saku celana.

"Yoboseyo?" sapa Leeteuk.

_"Hyung, bagaimana Eunhyuk?"_

"Gwenchana Yesung, dia baik-baik saja, aku sudah membawanya kembali." Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang.

_"Hyung tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak terluka?"_

"Hanya terserempet peluru, tapi aku baik-baik saja," ucap Leeteuk.

_"Ahh, baguslah, aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau begitu."_

"Yesung," panggil Leeteuk.

_"Ne hyung?"_

"Di mana kau letakkan obat penawar racunmu itu?"

_"Wae hyung? Apa racunnya bereaksi lagi?"_ tanya Yesung. Dari suaranya ia terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Hmm. Begitulah, tadi dadaku sempat sakit. Aku tak tahu itu karena racun itu atau bukan. Tapi aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja."

_"Obatnya ada di kotak obat yang ada di dapur hyung. Aku meletakkannya di sana."_

"Baiklah, gomawo Yesung-i."

_"Hyung, jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selama aku tak ada di sisimu, mengerti?"_

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang perlu pengawasan?"

_"Hyung, kali ini aku serius. Aku tak ingin.."_

"Ne ne ne, aku mengerti Yesung. Sudah, kau tak usah menceramahiku lagi."

"Hyung, kami sudah siap," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ohh, baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang."

_"Mau ke mana hyung?" _

"Kami akan ke Teddy Bear Museum."

_"Kalian semua?"_

"Ne, kami perlu mempelajari semuanya."

_"Lalu tempat yang Sungmin-ssi serta Ryeowook-ssi buat tidak kau gunakan?"_

"Aku akan menggunakannya nanti. Tenang saja."

_"Punya rencana apa lagi kau hyung?"_

"Hahaha, liat saja nanti. Sudah.. Sudah.. Aku pergi dulu. Berhati-hatilah Yesung."

_"Ne hyung, aku tahu. Hyung juga, berhati-hatilah."_

"Ne."

Leeteuk segera memutuskan panggilan dan mengikuti rekan-rekannya menuju mobil. Mereka terpisah menjadi dua. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di mobil pertama sedangkan Henry, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hankyung, Shindong dan Siwon berada di mobil kedua. Di mobil pertama ada Kangin yang mengemudikan mobil dan Leeteuk seperti biasa selalu duduk disamping pengemudi lalu di mobil kedua Siwon yang mengemudi.

"Leeteuk-ssi, apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanya Kangin.

"Mencari orang yang melewati lorong itu," jawab Leeteuk. "Kau juga penasaran kan ke mana orang itu pergi?" Kangin mengangguk. "Henry, apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Tidak hyung, orang itu tidak muncul lagi," jawab Henry. "Di lorong pertama dan kedua juga sama, tak ada seorang pun yang lewat."

"Di _history hall?"_

"Emm.. Nihil."

"Hanya ada satu tempat," ucap Leeteuk. "Pasti tempat itu yang ia tuju."

"Di mana hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ahh, bilang pada mereka yang ada di mobil kedua. Kita berhenti di jalan keluar yang akan kita pakai nanti," seru Leeteuk.

"Ne."

Leeteuk tersenyum sejenak lalu melakukan aktivitas biasanya di dalam mobil.

**.**

"Yesung-ssi, bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Zhoumi pada Yesung yang sedang asyik menatap gelapnya malam melalui jendela mobil.

"Dia baik-baik saja, mereka berhasil mengeluarkan Eunhyuk dari sana," jawab Yesung.

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali. Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Molla, aku tak menanyakannya."

"Tak ku sangka, mereka bisa keluar dari tempat itu tanpa terluka. Benar-benar hebat," puji Heechul.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Heechul. Yesung kembali menatap keluar jendela. Tatapannya menerawang, memikirkan bagaimana nekatnya hyung kesayangannya itu untuk menyelamatkan Eunhyuk

_"Untung tak terjadi apa-apa pada Leeteuk hyung, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya,"_ batin Yesung. _"Seharusnya aku menolak saat dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke New York. Aku benar-benar tak bisa tenang di sini. Hanya mendengar kabar dari mereka terus benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir. Ahh, aku harap mereka semua baik-baik saja."_

_**CKLEK**_

Mereka semua turun dari mobil karena mereka sudah sampai di depan hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kalian mau makan?" tanya Heechul yang masih menyamar sebagai yeoja.

"Aku mau langsung naik ke atas," jawab Yesung.

"Aku juga," jawab Kibum.

"Kalau begitu kami ke restoran hotel," kata Zhoumi sambil berlalu, diikuti oleh Heechul dibelakangnya.

Kibum mengikuti Yesung pergi ke kamar. Sesampainya di dalam kamar hotel, Yesung langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang sedangkan Kibum hanya menatapa Yesung dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

"Ada apa Kibum-ssi? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Yesung. Kibum mendekati ranjang dan duduk di atasnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan sosok Leeteuk-ssi, sebenarnya dia orang seperti apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya?" tanya Yesung sambil membuka matanya dan ikut duduk.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi aku memang benar-benar tertarik dan penasaran dengannya," jawab Kibum dingin. Yesung menghela nafas dan memulai ceritanya.

"Dari mana aku harus bercerita? Sebenarnya Leeteuk hyung tak suka orang lain mengetahui lebih dalam tentang dirinya, tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Emm, Leeteuk hyung itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik. Kau masih ingat ceritaku tadi siangkan? Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil." Kibum mengangguk. "Awalnya dia benar-benar baik, sangat baik malah. Tak pernah melakukan tindakan jahat sedikit pun. Mungkin itu karena Appanya seorang kepala polisi. Jadi dia ingin selalu berbuat baik. Sejujurnya, dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Appanya. Dia lebih dekat pada Eommanya. Kemanapun dia pergi, dia pasti selalu mengajak sang Eomma bersamanya. Tapi semua berubah saat Eommanya meninggal. Appanya menikah lagi dan membuat Leeteuk hyung tak terurus. Dia selalu datang ke tempatku untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tak jarang aku melihatnya menatap foto Eommanya. Dia begitu menyayangi sang Eomma. Tapi, beberapa minggu setelah Eommanya meninggal, Leeteuk hyung menghilang dan sebulan kemudian dia kembali. Tiba-tiba dia mengetuk pintu rumahku dan menunjukkan sebuah batu permata padaku. Aku tak pernah bertanya dari mana dia mendapatkannya. Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk terus berada disisinya. Dia jadi terobsesi pada batu permata. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Aku tak pernah mengetahuinya."

"Sudah berapa lama dia menekuni kegiatan ini?"

"Emm, hampir 10 tahun lebih ku kira. Dia melakukannya sejak umurnya belasan tahun."

"Dan kau sudah mengikutinya selama itu?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Apa orang tuamu tak mencarimu atau apapun?"

"Aku selalu pulang ke rumah. Tetapi mereka tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang aku kerjakan. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk membohongi mereka, tetapi Leeteuk hyung ingin agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu mengerti apa alasannya. Tapi ku kira karena Leeteuk hyung terlalu menyayangi Eommaku, dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Kau tahu kan, tak ada orang yang akan hidup selamanya." Kibum mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Eh?" Yesung memandang Kibum bingung. Kibum mengangguk.

"Iya, kenapa orang sebaik dia bisa terjerumus dalam pekerjaan seperti ini."

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat, besok kita masih harus kembali ke tempat itu."

Kibum pun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping ranjang Yesung.

"Apa renacan kita besok?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku akan masuk ke sana sendiri dan akan mencari di mana _Koh-i-Nor_ itu lalu aku akan memasangkan _microcam_ di sana. Nanti, di hari kedua dan terakhir kita akan mengintai dari luar."

"Bagus," sahut Heechul. Tiba-tiba Heechul sudah berada di kamar itu diikuti oleh Zhoumi. "Jadi kita tak perlu repot-repot lagi masuk ke sana. Maaf, hari ini kami tak mendapatkan apapun."

"Gwenchana," ucap Yesung. "Besok aku akan melakukannya."

"Ya, karena mudah bagimu untuk masuk ke sana tanpa di curigai," ujar Heechul sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan di Korea? Apa ada berita lagi?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Tidak ada, mereka sama seperti kita, hanya mengawasi sambil mempelajari lokasi," jawab Yesung.

"Oh."

Zhoumi mengangguk-angguk lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang yang dipakai Kibum.

"Ya! Pergi kau dari ranjang ku, aku tak suka ada orang lain yang tidur di ranjangku!" usir Kibum.

"Ish!"

Zhoumi segera bangkit dan merebahkan diri diranjang yang masih kosong.

Malam itu, di hotel tempat menginap Yesung, Kibum, Heechul dan Zhoumi hanya diakhiri dengan tidurnya mereka semua.

**.**

"Yesung-ssi, kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak, kalian turunlah sarapan, aku akan menyiapkan peralatan yang akan aku gunakan," jawab Yesung.

"Ah, OK."

Kibum segera mengikuti Heechul dan Zhoumi yang sudah mendahului dirinya.

"_Minicam_, _microcam_, kamera, identitas, pena, kaca mata, ku pikir sudah semuanya," gumam Yesung.

"Apa lagi yang kurang?" Yesung membongkar kembali tasnya. Mengingat apa lagi yang harus ia bawa.

"Sepertinya sudah semua."

Yesung kembali memasukkan alat-alatnya yang hanya beberapa itu kedalam tasnya dan menutupnya. Dia kembali merebahkan dirinya diranjang lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana dengan Leeteuk hyung dan yang lain ya? Apa mereka mendapatkan sesuatu? Ahh, aku tak perlu mengganggu mereka. Jika terjadi sesuatu pasti salah satu dari mereka akan memberitahuku."

Tepat setelah selesai berucap seperti itu, ponselnya berdering.

"Yoboseyo," sapa Yesung.

"_Yesung hyung! Rencana berubah!"_

"Berubah? Berubah bagaimana maksudmu? Ini siapa?"

_"Ini aku hyung, Henry. Leeteuk hyung menemukan sesuatu, tetapi dia tak memberitahukan pada kami. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa kita merubah rencana kita. Nanti, setelah hyung selesai dengan bank bawah tanah itu, segeralah pulang ke Korea. Kita akan membahasnya di sini."_

"Mwo? Lalu siapa yang akan membuntuti dari sini ke Museum?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"_Tak ada. Kita semua akan beraksi di sini."_

"Baiklah, malam ini kami akan segera kembali."

"_Hyung."_

"Apa?"

_"Berhati-hatilah dengan Heechul-ssi dan Zhoumi-ssi."_

_**PIP**_

Sambungan terputus. Yesung hanya bisa menatap ponselnya bingung. Berusaha mencerna ucapan terakhir dari Henry.

_"Heechul-ssi dan Zhoumi-ssi_," batin Yesung. "_Memang sudah sejak awal aku tak begitu mempercayai mereka, tapi demi Leeteuk hyung aku berusaha mempercayai mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang ditemukan Leeteuk hyung sampai hyung merubah rencana mendadak begini. Aish!"_

Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

_"Semoga hari ini cepat selesai supaya aku bisa kembali ke sana dengan cepat. Lebih baik aku turun bergabung dengan mereka dan menyampaikannya pada mereka."_

Yesung turun dari ranjang dan segera berjalan keluar kamar menuju restoran hotel. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju restoran hotel, ia tak begitu memperhatikan jalan hingga tiba-tiba dia menabrak seorang gadis.

"Ohh, i'm sorry. Are you alright?" tanya Yesung sambil membantu gadis itu memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Yes, i'm fine. Thanks," jawab gadis itu sambil menerima kertas-kertas dari tangan Yesung. "Ahh, kau!"

"Kau!" Yesung nampak kaget melihat gadis di depannya yang sudah sangat ia kenal. "Kau ternyata di sini?"

"Ne, Yesung-ssi. Annyeonghaseyo."

Gadis itu membungkuk hormat dihadapan Yesung.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Yesung juga ikut membungkuk dalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tak pernah memberi kabar padaku?"

"Mianhae Yesung-ssi, aku benar-benar sibuk sampai tak sempat mengabarimu."

"Aish! Panggil aku Oppa. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," sungut Yesung.

"Ahh, ne. Mianhae. Karena sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, aku jadi sedikit kikuk," jawab gadis itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Gwenchana Soojin, semua orang pasti juga seperti itu."

"Ohh, dimana Leeteuk Oppa?" tanya Soojin.

"Dia di Korea."

"Mwo? Oppa meninggalkannya sendiri!"

"Leeteuk hyung yang mengusir ku dari sisinya, bukan aku yang pergi meninggalkannya," protes Yesung. Tidak terima karena disalahkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kalian masih melakukan 'itu'?" Yesung mengangguk. Paham apa maksud pertanyaan Soojin. Soojin mengangguk mengerti.

"Di sini untuk tugas 'itu' juga?" Yesung kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi malam ini aku kembali ke Korea," sahut Yesung.

"Mwo? Malam ini?" tanya Soojin.

"Ne. Kenapa kau tak ikut denganku pulang ke Korea?" ajak Yesung. Soojin terdiam mendengar ajakan spontan dari Yesung. "Wae? Kau masih tak mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ani.. Bukan itu.. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Soojin diam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yesung. Melihat itu, Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah, aku tahu apa alasannya. Hmm, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kertas-kertas apa itu?"

"Ini? Ini _design-design_ ku untuk salah satu toko _accesoriss_ di kota ini," terang Soojin. "Hari ini aku akan mendiskusikan _design_ku dengan pembuatnya."

"Ahh, kalau begitu, setelah kau selesai dengan itu, pulanglah ke Korea," perintah Yesung sambil meninggalkan Soojin.

"Mwo? Ya! Oppa!" panggil Soojin. Tetapi Yesung terus saja berjalan, seakan tak mendengar teriakan dari Soojin. Soojin hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat itu.

* * *

***YESUNG POV***

* * *

Gadis itu akhirnya muncul lagi. Setelah 5 tahun menghilang, tak disangka, aku bisa melihatnya di sini. Setelah ini aku harus memaksanya untuk ikut dengan ku ke Korea.

"Yesung-ssi! Di sini!"

Aku menoleh ke samping kanan. Ku lihat Zhoumi-ssi sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ada perubahan rencana," ucapku segera sambil duduk di samping Kibum.

"Perubahan rencana?" tanya Heechul. "Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di Korea, jadi Leeteuk hyung memerintahkan kita untuk kembali ke sana segera malam ini," terangku.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Tidak tahu, Henry tak menjelaskannya padaku," jawabku jujur. "Kalian sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang setelah itu kita kembali ke Korea. Waktu hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi."

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin sarapan?" tanya Zhoumi padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku memang sedang tidak berselera makan.

"Aku tunggu di mobil," ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sepertinya bukan karena ada masalah atau menemukan sesuatu, tetapi sepertinya Leeteuk hyung bertemu dengan seseorang jika tiba-tiba dia merubah rencana secara mendadak begini. Siapa yang dia temui lagi? Apa seseorang yang ku kenal lagi?

"Argh! Sial! Tahu begini seharusnya aku tak pergi ke sini!" maki ku keras hingga membuat orang-orang disekelilingku menoleh. Aku pun hanya cuek, toh mereka juga tak tahu apa yang sedang aku ucapkan.

Aku benar-benar tak tenang. Lebih baik ku hubungi Leeteuk hyung langsung. Ku ambil ponsel yang berada disaku celanaku. Ku tekan nomor yang sudah sangat ku hafal. Aku menunggu agak lama hingga akhirnya Leeteuk hyung menjawabnya.

_"Ada apa?"_ tanya Leeteuk hyung cepat.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba hyung merubah rencana mendadak begini?"

_"Dia bekerja sama dengan Raja dunia hitam Yesung! Dan dia sudah mengetahui rencana awal kita. Aku tak ingin ada yang terluka."_

"Mwo? 'Dia' hyung?" tanyaku sambil menekankan kata dia. Aku tahu siapa yang hyungku ini maksud.

_"Yesung, benar-benar tak aman bicara lewat ponsel. Cepatlah kembali. Aku menunggumu!"_

_**PIP**_

Aku hanya bisa menatap ponselku sekarang. Leeteuk hyung sudah memutuskan panggilan. Ini benar-benar gawat. Jika orang itu bekerja sama dengan Raja dunia hitam dan dia sudah tahu semua rencana awal, kita semua pasti tamat.

Argh! Siapa orang yang berani berkhianat pada Leeteuk hyung!

Sial!

Kembali ku acak rambutku, frustasi. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil, menuggu yang lain datang.

Ahh, semoga hari ini cepat selesai.

***YESUNG POV END***

.

.

.

"Hyung, tidurlah sebentar. Sejak kemarin hyung tidak tidur," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Iya hyung, kau terlihat sangat lelah," imbuh Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng sambil terus menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu makanlah sesuatu," kata Eunhyuk. "Ku belikan tteokbokki ya."

"Tidak!" bentak Leeteuk, membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget. "Tak ada yang boleh keluar dari tempat ini tanpa ada perintah dariku!"

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia pun memandang Kyuhyun dan Henry untuk meminta bantuan. Tetapi kedua orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, sama-sama tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Sudahlah Leeteuk-ssi, jangan tegang seperti itu," ujar Siwon menenangkan. "Tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Rencana kita pasti berhasil."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus memikirkan rencana lain," bisik Leeteuk yang masih dapat didengar oleh semua orang. "Rencana awal kita tidak aman untuk dilakukan. Aku harus membuat rencana lain."

Leeteuk kembali memfokuskan diri pada alat elektronik yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun, Henry, siapkan sebanyak mungkin _minicam _sekarang," perintah Leeteuk. Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun dan Henry langsung pergi. "Sungmin-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi, bersiaplah untuk pergi bersama ku."

"Baik."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin segera pergi untuk bersiap.

"Kangin-ssi, Hankyung-ssi. Pergilah ke pulau Jeju sekarang."

"Museum lagi?" tanya Kangin.

"Bukan.. Bukan.. Pulau Jeju, aku ingin kalian pergi ke pulau Jeju sekarang," ulang Leeteuk. Hangkyung dan Kangin bertatapan sejenak. Tetapi sesaat kemudian mereka berdua beranjak pergi.

"Shindong-ssi, Siwon-ssi, aku ingin kalian bekerja sama untuk membuat sebuah ledakan besar," pinta Leeteuk.

"Benar-benar ledakan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Leeteuk singkat. Dia kembali menatap laptopnya serius.

Hanya tinggal Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang belum mendapat perintah apapun. Jadi mereka berdua masih setia menemani Leeteuk.

"Eunhyuk, kau bantu Donghae-ssi mengawasi Yesung dan yang lain," perintah Leeteuk. "Aku sudah memasukkan program ke komputer Kyuhyun. Susun rencana mu sendiri. Lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" Leeteuk memotong ucapan Eunhyuk cepat.

"Baiklah," ucap Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya dia sedikit enggan disuruh tinggal di rumah sedangkan yang lain bertugas di luar kecuali Siwon dan Shindong yang memang lebih sering bekerja di rumah. Apa lagi kali ini Leeteuk ikut andil.

Leeteuk mematikan laptopnya dan berdiri saat melihat Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Henry mendekatinya.

"Kalian berempat ikut bersamaku," ajak Leeteuk sambil pergi mendahului mereka berempat.

"Kyu, kau yang mengemudi," perintah Leeteuk setelah ia duduk di samping kemudi. Kyuhyun pun segera duduk di belakang kemudi dan yang lain segera duduk di belakang.

"Kita ke.."

"Pulau Jeju," potong Leeteuk cepat sambil kembali menghidupkan laptopnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tak berani bertanya apapun jika Leeteuk sudah bersikap seperti itu.

* * *

***KYUHYUN POV***

* * *

Jay..

Leeteuk hyung pasti bertemu dengan Jay. Gawat jika sampai Jay tahu apa yang sedang kita rencanakan. Kita semua pasti akan tamat.

Sebenarnya tidak akan segawat ini jika dulu Leeteuk hyung mau bergabung dengannya. Tetapi, setelah penolakan itu, Jay jadi sangat membenci Leeteuk hyung.

Tunggu!

Apa Yunho meminta bantuan pada Jay untuk mengacaukan semua rencana ini? Tapi, jika memang seperti itu, dari mana? Apa benar Zhoumi-ssi dan Heechu-ssi yang mengkhianati kita?

Ahh, semua ini benar-benar gila.

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus berada di sisi Leeteuk hyung.

"Henry," panggil Leeteuk hyung. Aku melirik Leeteuk hyung sejenak lalu kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Ne hyung?" jawab Henry.

"Hubungi Donghae-ssi, bilang padanya, tak boleh ada yang keluar atau pun masuk ke rumah itu. Terutama, jangan ijinkan Eunhyuk keluar!"

"Ne hyung."

Ku lirik Henry melalui kaca, ku lihat dia sedang menyentuh daun telinganya. Sepertinya dia menghubungi Donghae-ssi dengan alat yang dibuat oleh Shindong-ssi.

Tunggu! Eunhyuk hyung? Kenapa Eunhyuk hyung tak boleh keluar? Apa _mereka_ mengincar Eunhyuk hyung? Benarkah?

Aku kembali menatap Leeteuk hyung.

"Benarkah Eunhyuk hyung incaran mereka?" tanyaku pada Leeteuk hyung tanpa sadar. Leeteuk hyung menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Fokus ke jalanan," perintah Leeteuk hyung sambil menatap layar laptopnya lagi. "Kau terlalu pandai untuk bisa mengetahui semuanya tanpa harus ku beritahu, Kyu. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ini benar-benar tak aman."

Aku hanya mendesah mendengar penuturan Leeteuk hyung. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Eunhyuk hyung sasaran mereka. Ini benar-benar gawat. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan direncanakan Leeteuk hyung kali ini. Jika sasaran _mereka_ adalah Eunhyuk hyung dan batu permata itu, bisa jadi Leeteuk hyung akan kacau. Antara Eunhyuk hyung atau batu itu yang akan dia utamakan.

Argh!

Ku harap Yesung hyung segera pulang. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku perlu memberitahu Yesung hyung?

"Aku sudah memberitahunya hyung," lapor Henry. Leeteuk hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Berhenti!" perintah Leeteuk hyung tiba-tiba. Aku pun langsung menginjak rem secara mendadak. Kami ada di depan sebuah pertokoan. Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung turun sambil menenteng laptopnya.

"Kalian lanjutkan perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju dan temukan Kangin-ssi serta Hankyung-ssi, aku akan menyusul kalian nanti," perintah Leeteuk hyung sambil pergi menjauh dari mobil.

Aku tak langsung menjalankan mobil tetapi malah menatap kepergian hyung ku yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"Kyuhyung hyung, aku benar-benar takut sekarang," ucap Henry tiba-tiba. Aku pun menatapnya.

"Wae?"

"Tak ingatkah hyung kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Henry.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Ryeowook-ssi ingin tahu.

Aku terdiam dan berusaha mengingat kejadian 5 tahun silam. Tetapi aku sama sekali tak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi 5 tahun lalu.

"Tak ingatkah?" tanya Henry lagi. Aku menggeleng. "Aku akan menghubungi Yesung hyung."

Ku lihat Henry kembali menekan daun telinganya.

"Yoboseyo, Yesung hyung."

"..."

"Hyung di mana sekarang?"

"..."

"Ne ne ne."

"..."

"Ani, hyung. Emm, masih ingatkah hyung akan kejadian 5 tahun silam?"

"..."

"Leeteuk hyung terlihat seperti waktu itu hyung."

"..."

"Cepatlah hyung, kami membutuhkan mu di sini."

"..."

"Ne, gomawo hyung."

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku segera.

"Yesung hyung sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Mereka semua akan segera pulang. Mungkin besok mereka akan sampai ke Korea."

"Tunggu, memang apa yang terjadi 5 tahun silam?" tanya Sungmin-ssi. Aku pun mengangguk dan menatap Henry. Karena aku sama sekali tak ingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung jalanlah," pinta Henry padaku. "Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Aku pun kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Hyung tidak ingat dengan yeoja bernama Soojin?" tanya Henry padaku.

Soojin?

Hmm... Soojin?

Ahh! Aku ingat, itu adalah yeoja yang dulu pernah tinggal bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne, aku ingat. Wae?" tanyaku.

"Yeoja itu dulu pernah menjadi target pembunuhan oleh Yunho-ssi. Masih tak ingat hyung?"

***KYUHYUN POV END***

Mendengar cerita Henry, Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Aku ingat sekarang," sahut Kyuhyun.

.

_To be continued..._

.

**chapter 8 update...**

**kkk~**

**big thx buat yg udah review... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin (Sansan Kurai)**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

"Tunggu, memang apa yang terjadi 5 tahun silam?" tanya Sungmin-ssi. Aku pun mengangguk dan menatap Henry. Karena aku sama sekali tak ingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung jalanlah," pinta Henry padaku. "Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Aku pun kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Hyung tidak ingat dengan yeoja bernama Soojin?" tanya Henry padaku.

Soojin?

Hmm... Soojin?

Ahh! Aku ingat, itu adalah yeoja yang dulu pernah tinggal bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne, aku ingat. Wae?" tanyaku.

"Yeoja itu dulu pernah menjadi target pembunuhan oleh Yunho-ssi. Masih tak ingat hyung?"

***KYUHYUN POV END***

Mendengar cerita Henry, Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Aku ingat sekarang," sahut Kyuhyun.

**/ FF O.F Chapter 9 /**

"Hyung ingat?" tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku ingat kejadian itu," bisik Kyuhyun. "Leeteuk hyung sampai hampir mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu. Tetapi terlambat, gadis itu.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan, karena Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gadis itu menghilang, tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Apa dia terbunuh atau bagaimana aku juga tak tahu. Tapi kejadian itu merenggut kebahagiaan Leeteuk hyung."

"Jika boleh aku tahu, apa hubungan Leeteuk-ssi dengan gadis itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Gadis itu.." Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak menatap Ryeowook, lalu tersenyum. "Adalah penyemangat hyungku."

**.**

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Kangin.

"Kita tunggu saja perintah selanjutnya," jawab Hankyung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kangin mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Dia pun segera keluar dari mobil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kekar ke sisi mobil.

"Kau tahu? Kadang aku merasa tak suka dengan sikap Leeteuk-ssi itu," ujar Kangin. Hankyung pun ikut-ikutan keluar dari mobil dan berdiri bersandar di sisi Kangin sambil memandang lurus ke depan. "Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Eunhyuk-ssi," sembur Kangin. "Bukannya dia sudah dikhianati oleh Eunhyuk-ssi, kenapa dia masih mau bekerja sama dengan pengkhianat seperti dia?"

"Jika kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Leeteuk-ssi, sebaiknya kau diam saja. Kenapa kau jadi mengurusi urusan pribadinya?"

"Aku merasa sebal saja melihatnya seperti itu!" sahut Kangin ketus.

"Hahaha, kau itu aneh," ledek Hankyung. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu mengkhawatirkan orang lain."

"Ya! Siapa yang mengkhawatirkan dia!"

"Sikap dan perkataanmu itu yang menunjukkan kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya, iya kan?" ucap Hankyung tenang.

Kangin diam, tak bisa membalas ucapan Hankyung. Hankyung pun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya benar apa kata orang-orang yang pernah bertemu dengan Leeteuk-ssi," sahut Hankyung. Kangin menatap Hankyung bingung. "Dia bisa merubah sikap orang lain walau orang itu hanya bersama dirinya selama satu hari ataupun beberapa jam. Leeteuk-ssi seperti bisa membuat orang lain berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kau.." Hankyung menatap sahabatnya sambil tersenyum. "Yang selama ini hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri ternyata bisa mengkhawatirkan orang '_lemah_' seperti Leeteuk-ssi."

"Mwo?" tanya Kangin pelan.

"Tidak hanya kau," lanjut Hankyung. "Mereka semua yang bergabung dengan Leeteuk-ssi sekarang ini juga sangat memperhatikan Leeteuk-ssi, termasuk aku." Hankyung mendesah. "Aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Leeteuk-ssi. Apapun yang dia lakukan aku selalu ingin tahu. Aku jadi merasa sebagai _stalker_nya Leeteuk-ssi."

Hankyung pun menertawakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tetapi ucapanmu memang benar," sahut Kangin. "Dia itu.. Ahh, bagaimana aku mengucapkannya? Dia itu orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan dapat memikat orang lain. Walau sikapnya seperti itu, tetapi dia itu sangat baik. Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa terjun ke dalam pekerjaan seperti ini?"

"Ya, itu semua yang ada dipikiran ku."

"Mwo! Kalian? Kenapa ke mari?" tanya Kangin pada keempat orang namja yang sedang menghampiri mereka. Sungmin, Henry, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Leeteuk hyung yang menyuruh kami datang menemui kalian," jawab Henry.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hankyung.

Henry mengangkat bahunya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Kita hanya di minta datang ke mari dan Leeteuk-ssi bilang dia akan menyusul kita ke sini," jelas Sungmin.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tentang hyungku?" tanya Henry.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Leeteuk-ssi?" Hankyung bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Henry.

"Aku? Aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun yang lalu," kenang Henry. "Saat itu aku sedang berada di sebuah taman sambil mengerjakan tugas ku dengan sebuah laptop. Aku tak tahu dia datang dari mana, tetapi saat itu tiba-tiba dia sudah duduk di sampingku sambil membawa sekotak susu coklat ditangannya."

"Yesung-ssi?" tanya Kangin.

"Yesung hyung tidak ada, aku tak bertemu dengannya saat itu," jawab Henry.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hankyung.

"Dia menanyaiku, apa yang sedang aku kerjakan dan aku menjelaskan padanya dan saat itu juga dia membantuku mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasku dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar kagum padanya dan sejak saat itu aku mulai dekat dengannya."

"Lalu kau?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang berada di _game_ _center_," ingat Kyuhyun. "Waktu itu aku sedang mengawasi _gamers_ yang sedang memainkan _game-game_ level tinggi."

"Dengan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Laptopku," jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku memang sejak dulu sudah sangat suka mengawasi orang lain dan waktu itu Leeteuk hyung entah sengaja atau tidak, menemuiku dan mengatakan ingin meminta bantuanku."

"Sejak itu kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Itu pertemuan pertamaku, kira-kira 8 tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Lalu 2 tahun kemudian aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau itu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan aku mengajukan diri untuk membantu pekerjaanya."

"Jadi kau sebelumnya sudah tahu apa pekerjaanya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya, aku mengawasinya selama beberapa hari sejak ia meminta bantuanku, setelah tahu apa pekerjaannya, aku jadi berniat untuk membantunya tapi aku tak pernah bisa menemukannya di manapun. Makannya, saat aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya aku langsung bilang ingin membantunya."

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan dia?" tanya Hanyung pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Henry.

"Aku dan dia?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri, seperti Leeteuk hyung yang menganggap kami sebagai dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Karena aku dan Henry tak bisa tinggal bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung, jadi aku dan Henry diberi satu apartemen untuk tinggal bersama. Aku mendapat perintah untuk terus menjaganya apapun yang terjadi, jadi dia sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri."

"Kenapa kalian tak boleh tinggal? Yesung-ssi saja boleh tinggal bersamanya," ucap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kalian tahu, kan? Appa Leeteuk hyung adalah seorang kepala kepolisian. Dia tak ingin jika suatu hari ia tertangkap, kami juga tertangkap. Jadi, Leeteuk hyung membelikan kami apartemen untuk tinggal," jelas Henry.

"Lalu Yesung-ssi? Apa dia tak mengkhawatirkan Yesung-ssi juga?" tanya Kangin. "Bukannya Yesung-ssi adalah orang terdekat Leeteuk-ssi, tapi kenapa.."

"Yesung hyung juga tidak sering tinggal di rumah itu kok," potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Dalam 1 bulan, mungkin Yesung hyung tinggal di rumah itu hanya sekitar 10 hari atau lebih. Tapi, sejak kejadian ledakan itu, Yesung hyung jadi lebih sering mengunjungi dan menginap di sana."

"Lalu Yesung-ssi, seperti apa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kalau dia aku tak begitu tahu, bukannya karena aku tak dekat dengannya tetapi karena dia lebih sering diam dan berada dalam bayang-bayang Leeteuk hyung, jadi kami tak begitu tahu bagaimana dia. Dia itu orang yang misterius."

"Sangat misterius," imbuh Henry. "Tetapi dia orang yang sangat baik. Mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung, dia jadi sedikit tertular oleh sifat Leeteuk hyung yang tenang dan pendiam itu."

Kyuhyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan ucapan Henry barusan.

"Orang sebaik dia, kenapa bisa menjadi pencuri terbaik? Benar-benar hebat!" puji Hankyung.

"Oh, itu Leeteuk hyung," tunjuk Henry. Mereka semua segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, di mana tangan Henry menunjuk.

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Hankyung segera setelah Leeteuk berada dihadapan mereka semua.

"Tidak ada," jawab Leeteuk yang langsung membuat mereka terbengong-bengong.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kangin tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada rencana selanjutnya," ulang Leeteuk lagi.

"Lalu ke.."

"Kita mengawasi seseorang, atau bisa ku bilang, menunggu seseorang.," potong Leeteuk sambil melihat jam di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang."

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun langsung tersentak melihat itu. "Hyung! Jangan kau bilang.."

"Sssstttt," desis Leeteuk. "Jangan sampai dia mendengarmu dan menemukanmu terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, dia akan membunuh kita semua."

"Mwo!" seru Kangin, Hankyung, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Henry bersamaan.

"Ssssttt! Sudah ku bilang jangan sampai dia mendengar suara kalian," desis Leeteuk lagi.

Mereka semua diam, mengikuti semua tingkah Leeteuk, sampai beberapa menit kemudian Leeteuk beranjak dari sisi mereka dan menghampiri seseorang. Kyuhyun sudah sangat tegang melihat hyungnya menemui orang itu, sedangkan Henry hanya menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun, yang lain hanya memandang kejadian itu dengan perasaan bingung.

"Itu Jay?" tanya Kangin. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil masih mengawasi Leeteuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Leeteuk dan orang bernama Jay itu menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenalnya," kenal Leeteuk. Mereka mengangguk.

"Kyu, kenapa kau setegang itu?" tanya Jay ramah. Leeteuk langsung melirik tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau tak menyukaiku berdekatan dengan hyung mu, eoh?"

"Ani," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu," ucap Jay. "Nah, Leeteuk, kenapa kau 'memanggilku' ke mari?"

"Langsung saja Jay, aku tak suka berlama-lama," ujar Leeteuk serius. "Aku tahu kau sekarang bekerja sama dengan Yunho dan berusaha menggagalkan rencanaku. Aku hanya ingin kau tak mengganggu semua kegiatanku."

"Punya hak apa kau melarangku?" tanya Jay tenang. "Aku bukan orang yang suka diperintah, Leeteuk."

"Aku tahu itu," ucap Leeteuk. "Tapi aku memperingatkanmu, Jay. Jika sampai sekali saja kau menyentuh dongsaeng-dongsaengku atau orang-orang yang bekerja sama denganku, aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan kalian semua."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak, hanya memberi peringatan saja. Kau tahu Jay, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

"Ahh, aku tahu. Kau pasti takut kejadian 5 tahun terulang lagi? Benarkan?"

Leeteuk terdiam, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

"Hahaha, ternyata ucapanku benar. Kau menyukai gadis itu, eoh? Menyedihkan," ejek Jay. "Ternyata selama ini kau terpuruk karena gadis itu? Ck, kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau iri pada hyungku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Jaga ucapanmu anak muda, aku bisa memotong lidahmu jika kau berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi."

"Aku tidak takut!" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Cukup!"

Jay tersenyum, meremehkan sikap Kyuhyun tadi, lalu ia beralih menatap Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk, aku sangat menghormatimu, begitu juga kau yang sangat menghormatiku. Kau akan mendapatkan batu permata itu dengan caramu dan aku pun akan melakukannya dengan caraku. Jadi, kita akan bertarung mendapatkannya." Jay mendekati Leeteuk dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Leeteuk. "Dan aku yang akan mendapatkan itu. Jadi, lebih baik kau mengalah."

Jay menjauh dari Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Leeteuk."

Jay berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk dan yang lain.

"Kau!" umpat Leeteuk pelan sambil mengepalkan jari-jarinya.

"Hyung, tak ada gunanya kau bertemu dengannya," ujar Kyuhyun menahan amarah. "Percuma hyung! Percuma!"

Tapi Leeteuk tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan jika ia sedang teropsesi dengan sesuatu. Henry kembali menarik baju Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kau.."

"Gadis itu masih hidup," ucap Leeteuk pelan.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Henry bersamaan.

"Gadis itu masih hidup Kyu," ulang Leeteuk. "Ternyata mereka tak membunuhnya. Sungguh pintar! Gadis itu memang pintar!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Kangin.

"Apa kau tak mendengarkan setiap nada bicaranya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Dalam nada bicaranya, dia terdengar sangat marah. Aku yakin, gadis itu pasti melarikan diri."

"Tapi di mana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tak datang menemui mu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang, dia itu gadis pintar," ucap Leeteuk lembut. "Dia tak ingin Yunho dan Jay tahu di mana keberadaannya. Jadi, dia menghilang.."

"Dan membuatmu terpuruk agar mereka semua tak mengejar-ngejar gadis itu lagi dan tak mengganggumu lagi, benarkan?" tebak Hankyung cepat. Leeteuk mengangguk.

_"Gadis bodoh,"_ batin Leeteuk. _"Ternyata ini yang kau lakukan padaku. Kenapa aku tak memikirkan sampai ke situ? Babo!"_

"Sebentar lagi Siwon-ssi dan Shindong-ssi akan datang, kita akan mencoba alat Shindong-ssi lagi," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan sekotak susu coklat favoritnya dari saku.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar gila!" sembur Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan wajah datar. "Aku tak suka dengan sikap hyung yang seenaknya sendiri seperti ini!"

"Hyung," tegur Henry pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Henry dengan kasar.

"Aku tak peduli jika hyung membahayakan nyawaku, tetapi aku tak suka jika hyung membahayakan diri hyung sendiri!" Leeteuk hanya diam tanpa memandang Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?" tanya Henry dengan takut.

"Hanya karena ingin mengetahui gadis sialan itu, hyung sampai menemuinya! Hyung.."

_**PLAKKK**_

Kyuhyun tercengang sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa amat panas.

"Henry," lirih Leeteuk.

"Hyung! Kau keterlaluan!" bentak Henry. "Kenapa hyung egois seperti ini! Apa hyung tak memikirkan perasaan Leeteuk hyung juga!"

"Ya! Anak kecil! Apa kau tak bisa lihat siapa yang egois!" bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit. "Dia yang egois!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Leeteuk dengan tidak hormat.

_**PLAKKK!**_

Semua tercengang melihat kejadian itu, termasuk Leeteuk.

"Jaga ucapanmu anak muda dan bersikaplah sopan."

Kyuhyun diam sambil menahan amarahnya yang benar-benar sudah akan meledak. Kedua jemarinya mengepal. Dia menghapus darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya.

"Kau orang baru tak usah ikut campur!" lirik Kyuhyun tajam pada Kangin yang tadi menamparnya keras. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa, jadi sebaiknya tak usah ikut campur!"

"Kyu! Cukup! Kau mau ku hukum!" tegur Leeteuk.

"Hukum! Silahkan hyung! Aku tak peduli! Kalau perlu, BUNUH AKU SEKALIAN!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah penuh amarah.

"Hyung!" panggil Henry, Henry menatap Leeteuk, Leeteuk pun mengangguk dan Henry pun ikut pergi dari tempat itu, mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tak terlihat.

"Mianhae," ucap Kangin. "Seharusnya aku tak berhak melakukan itu tadi."

"Gwenchana, aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah melakukannya. Aku terlalu takut melakukan itu padanya. Aku terlalu menyayanginya, jadi aku tak bisa menyakitinya."

_**BRUMMM...**_

Sebuah mobil sedan yang sama seperti yang ditumpangi Siwon dan Kyuhyun tadi terparkir di samping mereka dan dua penumpangnya pun segera turun.

"Kalian datang," sapa Sungmin. Siwon dan Shindong mengangguk.

"Di mana Kyuhyun-ssi dan Henry-ssi?" tanya Siwon. "Bukannya tadi dia yang membawa kalian ke mari?"

"Mereka aku suruh pulang," ucap Leeteuk datar. "Kita mulai saja sekarang."

"Ne." Siwon dibantu oleh Sindong segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu berukuran besar dari bagasi mobil. Mereka segera meletakkannya di tanah dan membuka tutup kotak kayu itu. Shindong segera mengeluarkan alat yang ia buat dan meyerahkan pada Leeteuk, sepasang sepatu roda.

"Sepatu roda?" tanya Kangin heran, karena ia baru melihat alat itu hari ini.

"Wae? Kau tak bisa memakainya?" tanya Shindong.

"Ani, bagaimana caranya sepatu roda itu membawa kita ke _history hall_ dengan jarak sejauh itu?" tanya Kangin tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah memodifikasinya," jelas Shindong. "Jika kau memakainya kau akan tahu seberapa canggih alat itu."

"Ajarkan aku," pinta Kangin dan Hankyung bersamaan saat melihat Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah memakai sepatu roda itu.

"Ani, aku hanya membutuhkan salah satu dari kalian untuk membantuku di dalam," ucap Leeteuk. "Seseorang yang bisa bertarung."

"Aku bisa!" protes Sungmin sengit, karena Leeteuk masih ingin meminta bantuan orang lain. Padahal dirinya adalah master _martial art._ Seakan Leeteuk sedang meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa Sungmin-ssi," ujar Leeteuk tak sabar. "Tapi aku masih membutuhkan seseorang lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku saja." Kangin mengajukan diri. Hankyung mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat!" perintah Leeteuk sambil bersiap masuk ke sebuah ruang rahasia yang sedari tadi mereka injak.

Ya, sedari tadi yang mereka injak bukanlah tanah, melainkan sebuah pintu masuk menuju _history hall_. Pintu itu ditemukan oleh Sungmin saat dihari pertama mereka sampai di _history hall_. Jika bisa dibilang, jarak antara pintu itu menuju _history hall_ bisa mencapai 1 atau 2 jam jika dilakukan dengan kaki telanjang. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa jauh jarak yang akan mereka tempuh. Tapi, dengan alat yang Shindong buat, mereka bisa sampai ke ruang bawah tanah _history hall_ sekitar 15-20 menit saja.

"Ajarkan aku," pinta Kangin pada Shindong sambil memakai sepatu roda itu yang baginya sangat sulit untuk dipakai.

"Cobalah untuk meluncur terlebih dahulu," terang Shindong. "Jika kau pernah memakainya, kau pasti tahu bagaimana caranya meluncur."

"Aku tak sebodoh itu, Shindong-ssi," ucap Kangin dingin. Shindong tersenyum kikuk.

"Pokonya cara penggunaannya sama dengan sepatu roda biasa, cara menghentikannya kau tinggal memberikan sedikit tekanan pada bagian belakang. Secara langsung ia akan berhenti."

"Untuk memperlambat?"

"Tumpukan berat tubuhmu ke belakang secara perlahan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku paham," kata Kangin. Shindong memandang Kangin tak yakin. Kangin segera mengikuti Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sudah mulai masuk ke jalan bawah tanah itu.

"Kau siap, Kangin-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum cerah dan mengarahkan senternya ke wajah Kangin.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kangin tak suka, ikut mengarahkan senternya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Karena.." Sungmin berjalan ke belakang Kangin. "Kita akan bersenang-senang." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kangin hingga membuat Kangin meluncur.

"Aaaaaa!"

Kangin berseru kaget saat sepatu roda itu mulai meluncur dengan sangat cepat. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

"Ayo Leeteuk-ssi," ajak Ryeowook. Mereka pun segera meluncur, menyusul Kangin yang sudah mulai jauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini!" teriak Kangin kewalahan. "Ini terlalu cepat!"

Ryeowook tertawa mendengar teriakan Kangin. Dengan cepat, Ryeowook sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membuat kecepatannya bertambah lebih cepat hingga akhirnya dia bisa sejajar dengan Kangin.

"Gwenchana?" teriak Ryeowook. Kangin menatap Ryeowook sebal. Ryeowook tertawa lagi lalu memegang lengan Kangin. "Tumpukan berat tubuhmu kebelakang dengan perlahan agar memperlambat kecepatannya." Kangin melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook dan dia mulai sedikit melambat hingga Leeteuk dan Sungmin sejajar dengan mereka.

"Ternyata kau bodoh juga," ucap Sungmin datar dan membuat Kangin melotot kearahnya. Sungmin segera menambah kecepatannya, begitu juga dengan Leeteuk. Ryeowook menatap Kangin, mengajaknya untuk menambah kecepatan dan mereka pun segera meluncur lebih cepat lagi.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk menghentikan luncuran mereka, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang sudah mulai memperlambat laju sepatu rodanya. Tetapi tidak dengan Kangin, kecepatan luncurnya malah semakin bertambah.

"Tolong aku!" teriak Kangin. Leeteuk dan Sungmin saling menatap sejenak, lalu memandang arah belakang mereka dan melihat Kangin meluncur ke arah mereka bertiga dengan cepat. Ryeowook dan Sugmin sudah menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding agar tak tertabrak oleh Kangin. Sedangkan Leeteuk mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap Kangin.

"Tumpukan berat tubuhmu ke belakang!" seru Ryeowook. Kangin berusaha melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ryeowook, tetapi tidak bisa. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, Kangin akan melewati mereka bertiga. Sungmin dan Ryeowook semakin merapatkan diri ke dinding.

"Leeeteuk-ssi! Apa yang kau laku.. Leeteuk-ssi!"

Sungmin tercengang saat melihat Leeteuk menangkap lengan Kangin dan ikut terseret selama beberapa meter kedepan. Sungmin dan Ryeowook segera meluncur kearah kedua orang itu.

"Leeteuk-ssi! Gwenchana!" tanya Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kangin bersamaan. Leeteuk yang sempat berbaring disisi Kangin pun mulai bangkit dengan susah payah. Baju putihnya terkoyak di sana-sini. Senter yang dibawanya pun pecah.

"Gwenchana.. Gwenchana.." jawab Leeteuk sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Tidak, kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja!" sembur Kangin. Dia mengarahkan senternya ketubuh Leeteuk. "Kau terluka, kami harus me.."

"Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja!" tukas Leeteuk dingin. "Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Leeteuk melepas sepatu rodanya, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kangin. Selama sisa perjalanan, mereka melakukannya dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak yang akan mereka tempuh memang sudah tak begitu jauh, maka dari itu, tadi Leeteuk dan Sungmin menghentikan laju sepatu rodanya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka segera berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Tanya pada Eunhyuk atau Donghae-ssi, apa mereka bisa melihat kita atau tidak," perintah Leeteuk. Sungmin yang berada di samping Leeteuk pun mengangguk dan menyentuh telinganya untuk menghubungi salah satu orang yang disebutkan Leeteuk tadi.

"Donghae-ssi," panggil Sungmin. Dia nampak diam sejenak untuk mendengarkan. "Apa kalin bisa melihat kami di sini? Ahh, ne. Gamsahamnida. Leeteuk-ssi, mereka tak bisa melihat keberadaan kita di sini."

"Baguslah," ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bagus? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kangin.

"Jika mereka berdua tak bisa melihat keberadaan kita, berarti musuh kita pun tak bisa melihatnya juga."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka tak bisa melihat keberadaan kita?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti. "Aku dan Ryeowook sudah memasang kamera di mana-mana, tapi kenapa mereka tak bisa melihat kita?"

"Kau masih ingat tempat yang kau buat bersama dengan Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk. Sungmin mengangguk. "Sebenarnya yang mereka lihat adalah ruangan yang kalian buat itu."

"Lalu, apa gunanya itu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan _mereka_," jelas Leeteuk. "_Mereka_ akan melakukan segala cara untuk menggagalkan rencana kita, salah satu caranya adalah mengawasi gerak-gerik kita. Dengan begini, kita bisa sedikit menghambat _mereka_ beberapa saat. Pengintaian kita hanya tinggal hari ini dan besok. Aku tak ingin semuanya gagal begitu saja. Kita sampai."

Leeteuk mendongak, dan mendapati sebuah pintu diatasnya. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka pintu itu. Dengan bantuan Kangin, dia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan di atas pintu itu.

***KANGIN POV***

Dengan sangat mudah, aku bisa membantu namja ini masuk ke ruangan di atas pintu yang ditemukan olehnya.

"Siapa yang masuk selanjutnya?" tanyaku pada kedua namja di depanku.

"Aku bisa se.."

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah di sini."

Aku dan ke dua namja di depanku mendongak saat mendengar suara Leeteuk-ssi berbicara.

"Kalian di sini, biarkan aku masuk," bisikku pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut masuk!" ucap Sungmin-ssi dingin.

"Siapa yang akan menjaganya, babo!" makiku pelan. "Temanmu itu tak bisa bertarung, kan!"

Ku lihat Sungmin-ssi mengepalkan jemarinya. Terlihat jika dia benar-benar tak suka dengan sikapku. Ahh, apa peduliku.

"Berani sekali kau datang ke mari sendiri."

Suara itu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera masuk ke ruangan di atasku. Aku tercengang saat diriku sudah berdiri di sisi Leeteuk-ssi yang sedang menatap tenang namja di depannya.

"Kau! Ternyata kau yang mengkhianati kami sejak awal!" seruku.

"Ahh, Kangin-ssi, ternyata kau di sini juga."

Namja ini! Bukannya dia seharusnya sedang bersama dengan Yesung-ssi! Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada di sini!

"Zhoumi-ssi, kenapa kau mengkhianati kami?"

Aku menatap Leeteuk-ssi, dari nada suaranya, dia terdengar sangat kecewa walau ekspresi wajahnya sangat dingin.

"Kau tahu apa alasannya, Leeteuk-ssi," katanya meremehkan. Dia diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Sejak kapan kau menyadari bahwa aku pengkhianatnya?"

"Sejak insiden keracunan itu."

"Pantas kau menyuruh asistenmu ikut dengan ku ke New York. Tapi kenapa kau membiarkanku tetap berada di sini?"

Leeteuk-ssi diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi-ssi. Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Sudah selesai?"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang keluar dari arah belakang kami.

"Ne, Junsu-ssi," jawab Zhoumi-ssi sambil tersenyum. Namja bernama Junsu itu berjalan melewati kami tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dariku dan Leeteuk-ssi.

"Leeteuk-ssi, ternyata kau pintar juga bisa menyadari jika dialah pengkhianatnya." Senyum meremehkan muncul dari wajah Junsu-ssi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jay, dan aku sudah mengatakan semua padanya. Jadi aku tak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian," ujar Leeteuk-ssi tenang.

"Justru karena kau bertemu dengannya lebih awal, maka kami harus membunuhmu sekarang," tukas Junsu-ssi tajam. Ku lihat Leeteuk-ssi tetap saja tenang. Sepertinya dia memang sudah tahu jika situasi ini akan terjadi.

"Yunho-ssi, keluarlah. Tak usah bersembunyi terus seperti itu," ucap Leeteuk-ssi dan sesaat kemudian, dari arah pintu masuk ruangan ini, muncullah seorang namja tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar mengetahui semuanya, Leeteuk-ssi. Ternyata dari dulu kemampuanmu tak berubah sedikit pun."

"Dan sepertinya pengikutmu bertambah setelah beberapa tahun terakhir ini," tukas Leeteuk-ssi.

Ahh, aku benar-benar benci keadaan seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak membawa senjata atau apapun. Bagaimana caranya aku menghajar mereka nanti?

"Di mana Eunhyuk?" tanya Yunho-ssi.

"Kau tak ada urusan apapun dengan dongsaengku, urusan mu hanya denganku," kata Leeteuk-ssi dingin. "Jika kau ingin menggagalkan rencanaku, silahkan. Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau sentuh dongsaeng-dongsaengku maupun orang-orang yang bekerja sama denganku."

"Aku tanya, di mana Eunhyuk!" ulang Yunho-ssi keras.

Kenapa dia sangat ingin mengetahui di mana Eunhyuk-ssi berada? Apa hubungannya dengan dia?

"Kau tak mau menjawab?" geram Yunho-ssi dambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Mwo! Itu!

"Awas Leeteuk-ssi!"

Aku segera menarik Leeteuk-ssi dan mendorongnya kembali ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Kangin-ssi!" teriak Leeteuk-ssi.

"Jangan biarkan Leeteuk-ssi masuk lagi!" seruku.

Aku menatap geram pada Yunho-ssi, Zhoumi-ssi dan Junsu-ssi.

"Kau mau mati, ya!" ejek Zhoumi-ssi. "Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan kami jika kau tak ingin mati dengan sia-sia." Dia juga mengeluarkan senjata dari balik bajunya, begitu juga dengan namja satunya.

"Lebih baik kalian bunuh aku dari pada aku harus bergabung dengan kalian!"

"Kangin-ssi! Jangan!"

Leeteuk-ssi masih berteriak padaku.

"Berapa orang yang kau bawa ke mari?" tanya Yunho-ssi padaku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucapku sedingin mungkin. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini jika tak ingin mati dengan sia-sia, tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tak bisa begitu saja melarikan diri dari sini. Senjata itu, bagaimana caranya aku menyingkirkan itu.

"Kangin-ssi!"

"Berisik kau!" bentakku pada Leeteuk-ssi. Aish! Jinjja! Dia membuatku pusing kepala.

"Berapa orang!" tanyanya lagi.

_Drapp... Drapp.. Drapp.._

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mendengar derap langkah kaki. Siapa itu?

"Ada yang datang," bisik Zhoumi-ssi.

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini," ucap Yunho-ssi. Bagus! Aku bisa melarikan diri. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melangkah ke belakang.

_DOR!_

"Kangin-ssi! Kau tak apa!"

"Tak apa! Ayo pergi!"

Hufh.. Untung aku bisa masuk ke lorong bawah ini tepat waktu sebelum mereka menembakkan peluru ke arahku. Aku segera memakai sepatu roda dan meluncur bersama mereka. Aku menggandeng Leeteuk-ssi yang memang sedikit terluka karena terseret tadi.

"Cepat! Cepat!" seru Sungmin-ssi. Mau tak mau, aku menambah kecepatan sambil menarik Leeteuk-ssi. Aku melirik Leeteuk-ssi yang hanya diam saja. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ada apa dengannya?

"Leeteuk-ssi, gwenchana?" seruku. Dia diam saja. Aish! Ada apa dengannya? Aku semakin mempercepat laju sepatu roda ini. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Sungmin-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi saat aku melewati mereka berdua yang kemudian juga ikut menambah kecepatan.

Sebentar lagi! Aku menyentuh telingaku. Aku harus menghubungi seseorang dari mereka.

"Hankyung-ah! Bantu aku untuk menghentikan laju sepatu roda ini!" pintaku.

_"Mwo?"_

"Aish! Babo-ya! Cepat cari apapun untuk menghentikan kecepatan sepatu roda ini!" teriakku tak sabar sambil berusaha untuk memperlambat laju sepatu roda ini.

_"Ahh, ne!"_

"Leeteuk-ssi!" teriakku sekali lagi sambil mengguncang tubuhnya keras.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah tak berguna sama sekali! Dasar bodoh!

"Kangin-ssi! Hentikan laju sepatu rodamu!" teriak Sungmin-ssi dari belakangku. Aku pun semakin menumpukan berat tubuh ku ke belakang dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil. Tapi tak cukup untuk menghentikannku tepat di bawah pintu masuk itu. Andwe! Kami akan menabrak!

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikannya?"

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh pada Leeteuk-ssi yang menatapku dengan wajah datar dan sesaat kemudian laju sepatu rodaku benar-benar melambat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari pintu masuk.

Leeteuk-ssi langsung pergi meninggalkanku dan naik menuju permukaan. Aku mengikutinya. Aku benar-benar bingung, ada apa dengannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Saat aku sudah sampai atas, ku lihat Siwon-ssi dan Shindong-ssi sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Leeteuk-ssi.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku balik pada Hankyung.

"Kita harus kembali," perintah Leeteuk-ssi pada kami. Kami semua mengangguk. Ryeowook-ssi, Sungmin-ssi dan Leeteuk-ssi segera masuk ke mobil yang ada di belakangku, lalu Shindong-ssi dan Siwon-ssi masuk ke mobil yang ada di depanku sedangkan aku mengikuti Hankyung yang sudah masuk ke mobil di sisi kiriku.

"Apa yang terjadi di bawah sana?" tanya Hankyung lagi sambil menjalankan mobil.

"Zhoumi-ssi adalah pengkhianatnya!" geramku. Ku lihat Hankyung tak kaget dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari lama."

"Mwo?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Jika dia tahu, kenapa dia tak memberitahuku?

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Mwo?"

***Kangin POV END***

"Kau ingat saat awal kita pergi ke Museum ini?" Kangin mengangguk. "Dan Leeteuk-ssi menyuruh Yesung-ssi dan Kibum-ssi ikut bersama dengan Heechul-ssi dan Zhoumi-ssi?" Kangin mengangguk lagi. "Saat itu lah aku menyadari ada yang aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Setahuku, Yesung-ssi tak pernah setuju dengan keputusan Leeteuk-ssi untuk mengajak kita bekerja sama dan sangat aneh saat Yesung-ssi dengan patuh menuruti ucapan Leeteuk-ssi untuk pergi ke New York."

"Tunggu!" potong Kangin. "Tak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Dari mana kau menemukan ada yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" tukas Hankyung, lalu ia mendesah pelan. "Selama seper sekian detik, Yesung-ssi menatap Leeteuk-ssi tajam saat Leeteuk-ssi menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke New York dan entah karena aku memang dari awal tak suka dengan si pria licik, Zhoumi-ssi itu atau bagaimana, Leeteuk-ssi seperti terus berkali-kali melirik Zhoumi-ssi."

"Hmm, mungkin apa yang kau ucapkan itu ada benarnya juga." Hankyung melirik Kangin. "Kau tahu, saat kami di _history hall_ tadi, Zhoumi-ssi sempat bertanya sejak kapan Leeteuk-ssi mencurigainya sebagai pengkhianat."

"Lalu.."

"Dia menjawab, sejak insiden keracunan waktu itu. Mungkin, Zhoumi-ssi atau salah satu dari orang-orang Yunho-ssi yang melakukannya. Menyuruh gadis kecil untuk memberikan minuman itu pada Leeteuk-ssi."

"Ku harap Yesung-ssi cepat sampai ke mari," ujar Hankyung. "Dan menceritakan pada kami, apa yang dilakukan Zhoumi-ssi saat bersama dengan mereka."

"Tunggu! Jika Zhoumi-ssi sudah berada di sini, berarti seharusnya Yesung-ssi juga.."

"Tak mungkin," sanggah Hankyung cepat.

"Mwo?"

"Mungkin saja Zhoumi-ssi dijemput oleh salah satu dari anggota Yunho-ssi."

"Lalu kenapa Yesung-ssi.."

"Lebih baik kau hubungi Yesung-ssi jika kau punya banyak pertanyaan," potong Hankyung. Kangin mengangguk dan menyentuh daun telinganya.

"Yoboseyo, Yesung-ssi."

Sepi, tak ada jawaban. Kangin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke _dashboard_.

_"Yoboseyo."_

"Yesung-ssi?"

_"Ne. Nugu-ya?"_

"Kangin."

_"Ahh, Kangin-ssi. Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?"_

"Ani, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"_Mwonde?"_

"Itu, apa Zhoumi-ssi bersama dengan kalian saat ini?"

_"Ani. Dia sudah kembali ke Korea ku rasa."_

"Kau sudah tahu?"

_"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Kangin-ssi. Aku sudah sejak awal tak mempercayainya."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul-ssi?"

_"Dia juga mungkin sudah pulang ke Korea lebih dulu. Sekarang ini aku hanya bersama dengan Kibum-ssi."_

"Bukannya kau juga sedang perjalanan pulang ke Korea?"

_"Ne, tetapi jam keberangkatanku dengan mereka mungkin berbeda, atau mungkin mereka menggunakan pesawat pribadi, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi setahuku, sejak Henry menyuruhku untuk kembali dan aku memberitahukannya pada mereka. Mereka berdua tak datang menemuiku lagi."_

"Kibum-ssi tak memeberitahumu apa-apa tentang kepergian mereka?"

_"Kau tahu? Aku menemukannya pingsan di restoran hotel."_

_To be continued..._

_._

**update... update...**

**kkk~**

**gimana? ceritanya makin aneh ya?**

**kkk~**

**.**

**big thx yg udah nyempetin buat review..**

**XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin (Sansan Kurai)**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other**

**Genre :: Action, Hurt, Crime, Comedy**

**Rating :: I think this is general**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

_"Yoboseyo."_

"Yesung-ssi?"

_"Ne. Nugu-ya?"_

"Kangin."

_"Ahh, Kangin-ssi. Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?"_

"Ani, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"_Mwonde?"_

"Itu, apa Zhoumi-ssi bersama dengan kalian saat ini?"

_"Ani. Dia sudah kembali ke Korea ku rasa."_

"Kau sudah tahu?"

_"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Kangin-ssi. Aku sudah sejak awal tak mempercayainya."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul-ssi?"

_"Dia juga mungkin sudah pulang ke Korea lebih dulu. Sekarang ini aku hanya bersama dengan Kibum-ssi."_

"Bukannya kau juga sedang perjalanan pulang ke Korea?"

_"Ne, tetapi jam keberangkatanku dengan mereka mungkin berbeda, atau mungkin mereka menggunakan pesawat pribadi, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi setahuku, sejak Henry menyuruhku untuk kembali dan aku memberitahukannya pada mereka. Mereka berdua tak datang menemuiku lagi."_

"Kibum-ssi tak memeberitahumu apa-apa tentang kepergian mereka?"

_"Kau tahu? Aku menemukannya pingsan di restoran hotel."_

**/ FF O.F Chapter 10 /**

"Mwo? Pingsan?"

_"Ne, dan kurasa tidak hanya Zhoumi-ssi saja yang berkhianat tetapi Heechul-ssi juga."_

"Ahh, begitu."

_"Hmm, apa kalian bertemu dengan Zhoumi-ssi?"_

"Ne, tadi aku dan Leeteuk-ssi bertemu dengannya."

_"Benarkah?"_

Dari nada suaranya, Yesung terdengar tak kaget dengan ucapan Kangin.

"Ne, kami akan menceritakannya setelah kau sampai ke mari."

_"Ne."_

"Ahh, Yesung-ssi. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberitahu ini padamu."

_"Mwonde?"_

"Leeteuk-ssi terluka tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Tolong cepatlah kembali. Kadang kami sering tak bisa melakukan apapun jika Leeteuk-ssi sudah mengambil keputusan sendiri dan tak membicarakannya dengan kami. Hari ini pun Leeteuk-ssi bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun-ssi hingga membuat Kyuhyun-ssi pergi. Ahh, aku akan menceritakannya nanti setelah kau kembali. Cepatlah kembali, Yesung-ssi."

_"Ne, aku mengerti, Kangin-ssi. Terima kasih atas informasinya."_

***Yesung POV***

"Ne, aku mengerti, Kangin-ssi. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Aku langsung menyudahi pembicaraanku dengan Kangin-ssi, ku tatap Kibum-ssi yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan mendesah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ada perasaan sesak didadaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan. Aku pikir semua akan berjalan dengan baik, tapi ternyata tidak. Ternyata memang benar dugaanku sejak awal, Zhoumi-ssi memang punya niat jahat. Kepeduliannya pada Leeteuk hyung hanya kedoknya untuk masuk ke dalam rencana ini. Dan yang dia inginkan sebenarnya adalah mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang kegiatan Leeteuk hyung.

Heechul-ssi, aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia juga berkhianat. Ku pikir dia itu tipe orang yang setia dan menepati janji. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Dia benar-benar penipu. Ani! Mereka berdua benar-benar penipu!

Bagaimana dengan Leeteuk hyung? Pasti dia sangat kecewa. Aku benar-benar ingin segera sampai ke Korea dan melihat keadaan Leeteuk hyung. Seberapa parahkah lukanya? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yesung-ssi, kepalaku benar-benar pusing."

Ku dengar Kibum-ssi berujar lirih padaku. Aku menatapnya, wajahnya memang nampak pucat. Pasti karena obat bius yang mereka berikan padanya. Obat biusnya terlalu keras hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi untunglah, dia tak sampai mati. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Leeteuk hyung nanti.

"Kau istirahatlah, perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Ku dengar desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Kibum-ssi. Dia terlihat sangat jengkel tetapi tak bisa melakukan apapun karena dia masih sangat lemah. Kasihan dia.

"Istirahatlah dan tak usah pikirkan apapun. Masalah Zhoumi-ssi dan Heechul-ssi yang membiusmu serahkan saja pada Leeteuk hyung. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya." Kibum-ssi mengangguk. Selanjutnya, kami hanya terdiam dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke seberang Kibum. Ku perhatikan orang itu. Dia terlihat sangat tenang.

Apakah tak apa-apa membawanya sekarang? Hmm..

**.**

**/O.F 10/**

**.**

Hari sudah pagi saat kami sampai di Korea. Aku, Kibum-ssi dan orang yang duduk di seberang Kibum-ssi pun segera turun dan mencari taxi. Ku bimbing Kibum-ssi yang masih terlihat sangat lemah. Tak kusangka, efek obat bius itu masih dirasakan olehnya hingga sekarang. Aku harus segera membawanya pulang dan memberinya obat.

Selama dalam perjalanan Kibum-ssi kembali tertidur. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat. Apa aku perlu mengantarkannya dulu ke rumah sakit?

Aku mendesah panjang. Aku benar-benar tak ahu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Kibum-ssi.

Dan akhirnya, kami pun sampai di rumah Leeteuk hyung. Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini, begitu juga orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Aku segera masuk sambil kembali membimbing Kibum-ssi.

Rumah ini terlihat sangat sepi, ke mana semua orang? Apa mereka sudah pergi melakukan pekerjaan mereka?

Ku tekankan jariku ke dalam alat sensor yang ada di pintu dan pintu itu pun langsung terbuka. Kami bertiga segera masuk.

Bertiga? Ya, sejak tadi kami bertiga, aku, Kibum-ssi dan seseorang yang aku temui di New Tork, Soojin. Gadis penyemangat Leeteuk hyung. Tapi sebenarnya aku ragu, apakah aku benar membawanya ke Korea?

"Kami pulang!" seruku pelan sambil mendudukkan Kibum-ssi di ruang tengah yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang kerja ini.

Sepi. Benar-benar seperti tak ada kehidupan di sini.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Aku memalingkan kepala ke arah suara langkah kaki itu. Suaranya berasal dari arah halaman belakang dan sesaat kemudian, sosok Sungmin-ssi muncul.

"Ahh! Yesung-ssi! Akhirnya kau kembali! Itu.."

Sungmin-ssi menatap heran pada Soojin.

"Ne, aku sudah kembali. Di mana Leeteuk hyung?" tanyaku.

"Leeteuk-ssi sepertinya masih tidur."

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh, di mana yang lain? Kenapa rumah ini terlihat sepi?"

"Mereka semua ada di halaman belakang," jawab Sungmin-ssi masih menatap Soojin. Soojin pun tetap berdiri di belakangku.

"Ahh, Sungmin-ssi, tolong carikan sesuatu untuk Kibum-ssi. Dia masih lemah, efek obat bius itu sepertinya belum hilang dari tubuhnya."

"MWO! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak tadi!"

Sungmin-ssi langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Aku mendengar langkah kaki lagi. Kali ini lebih banyak. Dan terdengar suara-suara gumaman yang tak begitu jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung saat aku melihat sosok Donghae-ssi dan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung! Kau sudah pulang!" seru Eunhyuk sambil berlari dan akan memeluk ku, tetapi dia berhenti sedikit jauh dan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"I.. Itu..." tunjuk Eunhyuk ke arah belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Soojin tersenyum lembut ke arah Eunhyuk yang nampak ketakutan.

"HA... HANTU!"

Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan kami yang terbengong-bengong dengan sikapnya.

"Ya! Oppa! Aku bukan hantu!" seru Soojin marah.

Aaaahhh... Aku tahu kenapa dia takut.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa.. Kau..."

Suara ini.. Aku sangat merindukan suara ini. Aku langsung menghampiri Leeteuk hyung yang masih berdiri terpaku di tangga. Ku peluk dirinya, tetapi dia sama sekali tak merespon.

"Hyung, aku membawa Soojin untukmu, tapi.."

Leeteuk hyung seperti tak mendengar suaraku, dia berjalan lurus ke arah Soojin secara perlahan. Sepertinya dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Oppa," panggil Soojin pelan. Terdengar nada kerinduan yang amat sangat di sana. Tanpa berucap apapun, Leeteuk hyung langsung memeluk Soojin dengan erat. Sesaat Soojin hanya terpaku tetapi dia langsung balas memeluk Leeteuk hyung. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, mereka hanya berpelukan sangat lama. Ku lihat semua menatap Leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum, begitu juga Kibum-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air.

Leeteuk hyung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bodoh kau," ujar Leeteuk hyung sambil menatap wajah Soojin.

"Mianhae Oppa, aku sudah membuat Oppa khawatir," bisik Soojin sambil menunduk. Dia terlihat sangat menyesal. "Aku melakukan ini untuk Oppa dan Yunho Oppa. Aku tak ingin kalian saling menghancurkan. Kalian adalah kakak adik, tidak seharusnya kalian saling menghancurkan seperti ini. Dengan menghilangnya diriku, Yunho Oppa tak akan lagi menyiksamu, Oppa."

Gadis ini... Ku lihat orang-orang pilihan Leeteuk hyung nampak sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Soojin. Ya, mereka semua tak tahu kalau Yunho sebenarnya adalah adik kandung Leeteuk hyung. Bahkan Kyuhyun, Henry dan Eunhyuk juga tak mengetahuinya.

"Yunho-ssi.. Adikmu?" tanya Kangin-ssi tak percaya. Leeteuk hyung menatap Kangin-ssi lekat-lekat.

"Ne," jawab Leeteuk hyung singkat. "Kibum-ssi, gwenchana?"

"Ne," jawab Kibum lemah. Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam terpaku segera menghampiri Kibum dengan gelas berisi air ditangannya. Ku lihat mereka semua masih mengawasi Leeteuk hyung.

Tunggu! Kyuhyun dan Henry?

"Hyung, di mana Kyuhyun dan Henry?" tanyaku.

"Di apartemen," jawabnya singkat.

"Mwo? Waeyo? Apa tak bahaya membiarkan mereka berdua berkeliaran di apartemen dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Aku harus menjemput mereka berdua.

"Tak usah kau jemput mereka, biarkan saja!"

Mwo? Leeteuk hyung sudah gila! Apa dia ingin Kyuhyun dan Henry terbunuh?

"Aku tetap akan men.."

"Tidak usah!"

Aku terpaku dibentak Leeteuk hyung seperti itu. Aku membalas tatapan dingin Leeteuk hyung terhadapku. Ada apa dengannya? Dia tak pernah menatapku sedingin ini sebelumnya.

"Kangin-ssi, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku. Kangin-ssi nampak diam dan tak ingin berkomentar apapun.

Ish! Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"Jika oppa tak mengijinkan Yesung oppa menjemput Kyuhyun oppa dan Henry oppa, aku yang akan menjemput mereka berdua."

"Mwo?" seruku saat Soojin sudah berjalan melewatiku. Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung diam saja.

"Hyung!" bentakku. "Jika karena aku membawa Soojin kemari membuat Leeteuk hyung tak senang, aku akan kembali membawanya pulang ke New York!"

Soojin berhenti melangkah dan Leeteuk hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan.

"Oppa.." lirih Soojin padaku.

"Ayo Soojin! Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara!"

Aku langsung menarik tangan Soojin. Leeteuk hyung masih diam saja. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam mobil. Soojin hanya diam saat ku perlakukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyaku padanya saat aku sudah mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Oppa benar-benar akan mengembalikan ku ke New York?" tanya Soojin pelan.

"Ani," jawab ku. "Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Leeteuk hyung."

"Apa?"

"Dengan adanya kau di sini, akan semakin mudah bagi musuh untuk menghancurkan Leeteuk hyung," terangku. "Incaran mereka adalah orang-orang terdekat Leeteuk hyung. Aku, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Henry dan kau."

"Tapi mereka tak tahu kalau aku ada di sini!" protes Soojin.

"Jangan kau kira mereka itu seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa, Soojin. Mereka melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Leeteuk hyung dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan aku tak mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri ataupun kalian, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Leeteuk hyung. Otakknya memang brilian tetapi jika dia berhadapan dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia pasti akan kacau."

"Lalu apa yang akan oppa lakukan?"

"Aku akan ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan Henry lalu aku akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka berdua."

Soojin hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar ucapanku. Ya, memang hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang.

***YESUNG POV END***

***EUNHYUK POV***

"Hyung," panggil ku pelan pada Leeteuk hyung saat Yesung hyung pergi membawa gadis yang sempat membuat ku takut tadi. Ya, karena setahu ku gadis itu sudah mati dan melihatnya berdiri di belakang Yesung hyung dengan wajah tersenyum seperti itu benar-benar membuat ku takut.

"Pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun sekarang!"

"Ne?" tanyaku bingung pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Kau! Pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun sekarang!"

"Ahh, ne hyung!"

Aku segera berjalan ke luar rumah dengan beribu pertanyaan di kepalaku. Ada apa dengan Leeteuk hyung? Tadi dia melarang Yesung hyung untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dan Henry di apartemen. Sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Apa lagi yang direncanakan Leeteuk hyung?

***EUNHYUK POV END***

"Kibum-ssi, kau istirahatlah dulu, pulihkan tenagamu dan kalian semua, segera lakukan tugas kalian," perintah Leeteuk pada pengikutnya.

Mereka semua mulai beranjak, Kibum dibantu oleh Sungmin menuju kamar untuk istirahat. Hanya tinggal Kangin yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk sembari duduk di kursi yang ditinggalkan oleh Kibum. Kangin mendekati Leeteuk dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Leeteuk.

"Benarkah Yunho-ssi adik mu?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Kangin.

"Ani," jawab Kangin. "Pantas saja kalian sama-sama.."

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi, memotong ucapan Kangin. Leeteuk segera menuju ke arah pinutu diikuti oleh Kangin. Leeteuk melihat ke arah monitor dan dia serta Kangin terkejut saat mendapati sang ahli penyamaran, Heechul sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Leeteuk dan Kangin bertatapan sejenak lalu Leeteuk membuka pintu itu.

"Hee.."

"Apa rencana mu selanjutnya, Leeteuk-ssi?!" potong Heechul kasar. "Aku harap kau melakukan sesuatu yang besar hingga aku bisa menghancurkan mereka semua!"

Dilihat dari wajah dan nada bicaranya, Heechul terlihat amat sangat marah.

"Tenang, Heechul-ssi, aku.."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA SAHABATKU SENDIRI ADALAH SEORANG PENGKHIANAT!" bentak Heechul penuh emosi. Wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Jika kau seperti itu, kau akan semakin tak bisa mengontrol diri mu sendiri, Heechul-ssi," ucap Leeteuk tenang. "Tenanglah dan dinginkan pikiranmu."

Heechul berlalu melewati Leeteuk dan Kangin, ia duduk di sofa ruang kerja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Leeteuk dan Kangin menghampiri Heechul.

"Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dikhianati," bisik Heechul yang masih dapat didengar oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin. "Aku begitu mempercayainya, tapi tak ku sangka, dia ternyata seperti ini."

"Sudahlah." Kangin menepuk punggung Heechul pelan.

"Leeteuk-ssi," panggil Heechul pelan sambil menatap mata Leeteuk lekat-lekat. "Ijinkan aku untuk membunuhnya."

"Mwo?" tanya Leeteuk kaget.

"Ku mohon, ijinkan aku untuk melakukannya." Heechul memohon pada Leeteuk sambil berlutut. "Aku tahu, kau membenci ini. Tetapi sekarang aku adalah bawahanmu, berarti aku berada dalam pengawasan dan perintahmu. Jadi ku mohon, ijinkan aku untuk membunuh Zhoumi."

"Tidak akan!" tolak Leeteuk tegas. "Kau memang bawahanku sekarang, tapi sebenarnya aku tak punya hak untuk melarangmu untuk melakukan itu. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Heechul saat Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi kau adalah orang baik, walau kau licik, kau sebenarnya baik. " Leeteuk diam sejenak. "Jadi aku tak ingin kau terjerumus terlalu dalam seperti Eunhyuk waktu itu."

"Tapi Leeteuk-ssi.."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan!" tegas Leeteuk. "Sekarang iktulah bersama Kangin-ssi dan yang lain untuk mengatur rencana untuk pencurian besok malam."

Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Kangin dan Heechul yang masih bersimpuh. Kangin menarik Heechul, menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Kau sedang tidak berakting, kan!" tegur Kangin dingin.

"Akting?" tanya Heechul.

"Jika sampai aku mengetahui bahwa kau juga pengkhianat seperti temanmu itu! Aku akan mengejarmu dan tak akan melepaskanmu! Mengerti!"

"Walau aku licik! Aku bukan pengkhianat!" bentak Heechul.

"Semoga kau tak main-main dengan ucapanmu, Heechul-ssi."

Kangin segera pergi ke halaman belakang meninggalkan Heechul yang masih mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

**.**

**/O.F 10/**

**.**

Terdengar suara bel di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Salah satu penghuni itu pun segera pergi menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjungi mereka. Dia melihat kearah monitor pengawas dan nampak sangat terkejut saat melihat tamu itu. Wajahnya memucat.

"Hyung, siapa yang datang?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun hyung!"

"Soo.. Soojin.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nugu?"

"Kim Soo Jin," ulang Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ya! Kalian lama sekali!"

"Yesung hyung.. OMO! Itu!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Henry," sapa Yesung.

"Kenapa kalian sekaget itu? Bukankah seharusnya kalian tahu kalau aku masih hidup?"

Kyuhyun dan Henry mengangguk.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengajak Yesung dan Soojin masuk. Sesudah menutup pintu, Henry segera mengikuti ketiganya menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat di New York," jawab Yesung.

"Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Leeteuk oppa?" tanya Soojin pada Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Ani, dia terlihat seperti bukan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Dan orang-orang yang diajaknya itu, kenapa sebanyak itu? Apa yang sedang kalian incar?" tanya Soojin panjang lebar.

"Hyung sedang mengincar _Koh-i-Noor_," jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Koh-i-Noor_?" tanya Soojin sambil mengingat-ingat. "_Koh-i-Noor_.. MWO! Batu itu kan.."

"Batu permata yang tak ternilai harganya," sambung Henry. "Entah dirasuki apa, Leeteuk hyung ingin mendapatkan batu permata itu dan meminta kami untuk membantunya."

"Kapan kalian akan mencurinya?" tanya Soojin.

"Besok malam di.."

"Aku ikut!"

"Ne.. MWO?" Yesung berseru saat dia sadar apa yang diucapkan Soojin. "KAU GILA!"

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila oppa dan aku akan lebih gila lagi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian semua," ujar Soojin pelan namun tegas. "Sudah 5 tahun aku menghindari kalian semua dan selama itu juga aku menyimpan rasa khawatir pada kalian. Aku tak tahan lagi jika harus kehilangan kalian lagi."

"Ya, Soojin! Kenapa kau berucap seperti itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Yunho oppa. Pasti kalian akan berurusan dengan Yunho oppa. Benarkan?" tanya Soojin. "Aku tadi melihat ada beberapa luka ditangan Leeteuk oppa. Itu tak mungkin terjadi jika kalian tak berurusan dengan Yunho oppa."

"Tapi kami yang terlebih dahulu mengincar batu itu!" protes Henry. "Dia dan Jay yang ingin menggagalkan rencana kami! Oops!"

Henry menutup mulutnya saat dia sadar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Henry. Henry hanya bisa menunduk.

"Jay oppa juga ikut?" tanya Soojin. "Berarti aku juga harus ikut. Jika.."

"Soojin," potong Yesung pelan. "Aku tahu, kau sangat mengkhawatirkan kami, tapi kami terutama aku tak ingin kau terlibat dengan semua ini."

"Tapi aku.."

"Aku tahu, apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan," potong Yesung lagi. "Kau juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Leeteuk hyung, kan?" Soojin diam mendengar penuturan Yesung. "Apa kau tak berfikir lebih jauh? Jika kau ikut dalam misi ini, apa yang akan terjadii dengan Leeteuk hyung?" Soojin masih diam. Yesung mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu, kan? Leeteuk hyung pasti akan sangat tidak setuju. Dan jika pun dia setuju, dia pasti akan lebih sering memikirkanmu dari pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Itu akan semakin membahayakan keselamatan Leeteuk hyung dan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau.."

Bel apartemen itu berbunyi lagi membuat Yesung menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sambil menatap kearah pintu apartemen. Henry berjalan kearah pintu dan melihat ke monitor pengawas. Henry langsung membukakan pintu saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini!" bentak Henry sambil menarik sosok itu masuk.

"Ne, Eunhyuk hyung! Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini!" sembur Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu, aku disuruh Leeteuk hyung ke mari," jawab Eunhyuk. "Dan jangan berteriak padaku seperti itu! Aku belum tuli! Dan aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Leeteuk hyung menyuruhmu ke sini?" Yesung heran mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk itu. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang direncanakannya?" tanya Yesung, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Jangan-jangan!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah pintu apartemen dan mencoba membukanya, tetapi gagal.

"SIAL!" maki Kyuhyun keras sambil memukul pintu itu.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Soojin berbarengan.

"Leeteuk hyung mengunci pintu itu," jawab Henry tenang.

"MWO!"

Kini ketiganya berseru dan segera berlari ke arah pintu. Mereka mencoba membukanya tetapi tak bisa, bahkan Eunhyuk mencoba untuk mendobraknya tetapi usahnya malah menyebabkan lengannya sakit.

"Aku akan mencoba membukanya."

Kata-kata Henry membuat keempat orang itu terdiam. Ragu dengan ucapan Henry yang begitu tenang. Kyuhyun pun memukul dahinya pelan.

"Berapa lama kau bisa membukanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekat kearah Henry. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Molla," jawabnya sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya. "Tergantung berapa banyak kode yang Leeteuk hyung masukkan."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Pintu apartemen ini sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa agar tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke apartemen ini," jelas Kyuhyun. "Dan Leeteuk hyung merancang puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan kode agar pintu ini bisa dibuka."

"Mwo? Ratusan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kita harus cepat menemukan kodenya sebelum mereka melakukan aksinya besok," ucap Kyuhyun. "Dan mungkin untuk memperlambat Leeteuk hyung bisa memasukkan beberapa kode ke dalam pintu itu. Aish! Aku tak yakin kita bisa membukanya tepat waktu."

"Kalian harus yakin!" kata Soojin tegas. "Kalian tak ingin kan terjadi sesuatu pada Leeteuk Oppa jika dia berhadapan dengan Jay Oppa dan Yunho Oppa?"

"Tenang saja, aku dan Kyuhyun hyung pasti bisa menyelesaikannya," jawab Henry masih dengan nada bicara yang tenang. Kyuhyun sampai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Henry yang begitu tenang itu.

"Ya, percayakan pada kami," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri melihat Henry yang begitu menikmati keadaan itu. "Mungkin ini akan memakan waktu agak lama, sebaiknya kalian memikirkan cara apa yang akan kita lakukan jika kita sudah keluar dari apartemen ini."

Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Soojin mengangguk dan mereka bertiga segera memisahkan diri dari Kyuhyun dan Henry agar tak menggangguk mereka berdua.

_"Ini akan menjadi waktu yang lama_" batin Kyuhyun_. "Sial kau hyung! Berani berbuat seperti ini pada kami! Aku akan menghajarmu setelah aku keluar dari sini!'_

_to be continued..._

_._

_._

_._

**finally... author bisa update nih FF ...**

**mianhae rada pendek... lagi bener2 nggak punya ide buat ngetik...**

**tiap ada ide pasti nggak ada waktu...**

**jadi author kerjain pas malem hari dan akhirnya selesai... kk~ **

**nah.. giman? gimana? apa Kyuhyun & Henry bisa ngebuka pintu apartemen yg udah dikasih password sama Leeteuk yang mungkin tidak hanya satu itu?**

**hahaha...**

**ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

**gamsahamnida...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Last chapter..._**

"Leeteuk hyung mengunci pintu itu," jawab Henry tenang.

"MWO!"

Kini ketiganya berseru dan segera berlari ke arah pintu. Mereka mencoba membukanya tetapi tak bisa, bahkan Eunhyuk mencoba untuk mendobraknya tetapi usahnya malah menyebabkan lengannya sakit.

"Aku akan mencoba membukanya."

Kata-kata Henry membuat keempat orang itu terdiam. Ragu dengan ucapan Henry yang begitu tenang. Kyuhyun pun memukul dahinya pelan.

"Berapa lama kau bisa membukanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekat kearah Henry. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Molla," jawabnya sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya. "Tergantung berapa banyak kode yang Leeteuk hyung masukkan."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Pintu apartemen ini sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa agar tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke apartemen ini," jelas Kyuhyun. "Dan Leeteuk hyung merancang puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan kode agar pintu ini bisa dibuka."

"Mwo? Ratusan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kita harus cepat menemukan kodenya sebelum mereka melakukan aksinya besok," ucap Kyuhyun. "Dan mungkin untuk memperlambat Leeteuk hyung bisa memasukkan beberapa kode ke dalam pintu itu. Aish! Aku tak yakin kita bisa membukanya tepat waktu."

"Kalian harus yakin!" kata Soojin tegas. "Kalian tak ingin kan terjadi sesuatu pada Leeteuk Oppa jika dia berhadapan dengan Jay Oppa dan Yunho Oppa?"

"Tenang saja, aku dan Kyuhyun hyung pasti bisa menyelesaikannya," jawab Henry masih dengan nada bicara yang tenang. Kyuhyun sampai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Henry yang begitu tenang itu.

"Ya, percayakan pada kami," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri melihat Henry yang begitu menikmati keadaan itu. "Mungkin ini akan memakan waktu agak lama, sebaiknya kalian memikirkan cara apa yang akan kita lakukan jika kita sudah keluar dari apartemen ini."

Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Soojin mengangguk dan mereka bertiga segera memisahkan diri dari Kyuhyun dan Henry agar tak menggangguk mereka berdua.

_"Ini akan menjadi waktu yang lama_" batin Kyuhyun_. "Sial kau hyung! Berani berbuat seperti ini pada kami! Aku akan menghajarmu setelah aku keluar dari sini!'_

**/ FF O.F Chapter 11 /**

Malam sudah semakin larut. Jalanan Distrik Gangnam sudah semakin sepi. Seorang namja dengan susu coklat ditangannya tengah duduk di bangku depan sebuah mini market sambil memandang kearah jalanan yang sudah sepi kendaraan. Tatapan matanya nampak menerawang. Mengingat apa yang tadi ia lakukan sebelum ia pergi ke tempat ini.

"Mianhae," bisik namja itu sangat pelan. Terlihat senyum getir disudut bibirnya. Dia mendesah pelan lalu menatap langit malam dengan matanya yang menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Aku sudah menjadi orang yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain." Namja itu masih terus menatap langit malam yang gelap itu. "Apa eomma sekarang membenciku? Sama seperti appa?" Namja itu kini menunduk, memandang susu kotak yang ada ditangannya. Senyum getir kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

**_Flash back..._**

_"Eomma! Eomma!"_

_Namja kecil itu terus mengguncang tubuh seorang yeoja setengah baya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu._

_"Eomma!" panggil namja kecil itu lebih keras._

_"Hyung!"_

_"Yesung! Eomma kenapa? Eomma tak mau bangun! Bantu aku membangunkannya!"_

_Namja yang memanggil hyung pada namja kecil itu pun mendekat dan menyentuh tangan yeoja setengah baya itu yang sudah dingin._

_"Hyung! Tunggu di sini dan jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan memanggilkan appa dan eommaku!"_

_Namja bernama Yesung itu segera pergi dan namja kecil itu kembali memanggil sang eomma sambil mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yesung kembali beserta dengan kedua orang tuanya._

_"Teuki-ya," panggil appa Yesung._

_"Ahjussi, eomma tak mau bangun sejak tadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya namja kecil itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Eomma Yesung mendekat lalu memeluk Teuki kecil dengan erat. Teuki kecil tak tahu apa maksudnya itu dan dia terus bertanya hingga membuat eomma Yesung menitikkan air mata sementara appa Yesung menutupi jasad yeoja separuh baya yang dipanggil eomma oleh Teuki kecil itu dengan selembar kain putih._

_"Kenapa ahjussi menutup tubuh eomma dengan kain? Apa eomma sedang tidur?" tanya Teuki kecil heran._

_"Yesung-ah, bisa kau bantu appa menghubungi ambulance?"_

_"Ne appa."_

_Yesung kecil segera berlari menuju telephone yang ada di rumah itu dan segera memanggil ambulance._

_"Ambulance?" tanya Teuki kecil semakin heran. "Ahjussi, kenapa memanggil ambulance?"_

_"Sayang," panggil eomma Yesung lembut sambil menahan air matanya._

_"Kenapa ahjumma menangis? Kenapa?"_

_"Sayang. Eommamu sudah tidak ada lagi," bisik eomma Yesung._

_"Tidak ada bagaimana? Eomma ada di hadapanku sekarang. Kenapa.. Tidak... Ada... Lagi..."_

_Leeteuk kecil berusaha mencerna ucapan eomma Yesung dan dengan sangat pelan Teuki kecil menatap tubuh eommanya yang sudah terbujur kaku itu._

_"Tidak... Ada... Lagi..."_

_Teuki kecil menggumamkan kata-kata itu berkali-kali dan tiba-tiba dia memberontak dari pelukan eomma Yesung dan berlari keluar rumah setelah terlepas._

_"Teuki!" seru eomma dan appa Yesung berbarengan. Mereka berdua segera mengejar Leeteuk, tetapi saat berada di depan pintu, keduanya sudah tak melihat sosok Teuki kecil lagi._

_Keeseokan harinya, Teuki kecil datang ke pemakaman. Dia menolak untuk dipeluk siapapun. Dia hanya menatap peti mati yang berisi jasad sang eomma dengan wajah sangat dingin._

_"Eomma kenapa?" tanya Teuki kecil pada eomma Yesung yang berdiri di sisinya._

_"Eommamu sakit," jawab eomma Yesung pelan. "Asmanya kambuh dan.."_

_"Cukup!" potong Leeteuk kecil dengan nada dingin. Dia kembali menatap ke peti mati yang sudah mulai terkubur itu._

**_Flash back end.._**

"Eomma, aku merindukanmu," bisik Leeteuk. Suaranya tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tetapi air mata tak kunjung keluar dari matanya, membuat Leeteuk mendesah.

"Eomma," bisik Leeteuk lagi. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah tak mempunyai hati lagi. Mengingat eomma saja aku tak bisa menangis sedikit pun."

_"Benarkah Yunho-ssi adikmu?"_

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Kangin siang tadi terngiang di telinganya. Suaranya begitu jelas.

"Yunho.."

Leeteuk menggumamkan nama Yunho pelan. Hatinya seperti disayat.

**_Flash back.._**

_"Yunho, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk kecil pada adiknya. Yunho hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia terus saja sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya._

_"Yunho." Leeteuk masih berusaha memanggil Yunho. Tetapi namja itu tetap diam. Leeteuk mendesah._

_"Kau benar-benar membenci hyung?"_

_"Kau bukan hyungku!" ujar Yunho dingin sambil menatap Leeteuk tajam. "Aku tak punya hyung yang suka menjilat dihadapan eomma!"_

_"M-Mwo?" Leeteuk tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Kau bicara apa Yunho?"_

_"Jangan pura-pura Leeteuk!"_

_"Yunho.."_

_"Aku tahu! Kau hanya berpura-pura bersikap baik di depan eomma!"_

_"Mwo?"_

_"Kau berbuat baik agar mendapatkan simpati dari eomma hingga membuatku selalu 'disingkirkan' oleh eomma! Kau benar-benar kejam mempermainkan perasaan orang!"_

_"Yunho! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudmu," ucap Leeteuk dengan nada bergetar. "Eomma menyayangi kita berdua. Walau kau bersikap buruk, eomma masih sangat menyayangimu. Eomma selalu memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa.."_

_"CUKUP!" potong Yunho dingin. "Aku tak mau mendengarkan ocehanmu yang tak berguna itu!"_

_Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hanya bisa terdiam._

**_Flash back end.._**

"Yunho. Aku lebih senang jika kau membunuhku dari pada kau berniat untuk menyakiti orang-orang yang ku sayangi," bisik Leeteuk. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Tak tahukah kau bahwa eomma sebenarnya lebih menyayangi dirimu dari pada aku? Kau yang suka bersikap buruk itu selalu membuat eomma khawatir hingga mau tak mau eomma selalu lebih memperhatikanmu. Seharusnya aku yang iri padamu karena kau selalu diperhatikan eomma."

Leeteuk menghabiskan isi susu kotak itu dan meremasnya. Sorot matanya berubah tajam. Bibirnya tak lagi menyunggingkan senyum getir. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sebuah rencana sudah terlukis diotaknya.

**##**

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah bisa membukanya?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Henry dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan lalu menggeleng.

"Leeteuk hyung memasukkan sekitar 500 lebih kode dan kami baru bisa memecahkan seperempatnya. Sial!"

Eunhyuk hanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa? 500 kode?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk diikuti Henry yang mendukung ucapan Kyuhyun. Wajah keduanya sudah terlihat lelah. Soojin pun sudah tertidur di sofa.

"Tak usah berfikir terlalu keras," saran Yesung. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Henry menoleh menatap Yesung. "Kalian hanya perlu berusaha. Kalian sudah mengenal Leeteuk hyung lama. Jadi kalian pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Leeteuk hyung sudah memprekdisikan, berapa banyak waktu yang kalian butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan itu semua. Kalian hanya perlu mempercepatnya sedikit."

"Kau benar hyung!" seru Henry. Wajahnya pun kembali cerah. "Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Hyung percayakan saja padaku. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum besok malam."

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum tulus. "Kyu, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau akan menggantikan Henry nanti."

"Ne hyung."

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari sisi Henry.

"Saat ini aku serahkan padamu, Henry," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung! Percayakan padaku," ujar Henry yakin. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Eunhyuk-ah," panggil Yesung. "Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat."

"Hyung sendiri?"

"Aku akan menemani Henry dan Soojin. Kau pergilah ke kamar Henry dan istirahatlah."

"Baiklah hyung."

Dengan langkah gontai, Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar di samping kamar Kyuhyun.

"Henry-ah," panggil Yesung.

"Hmm."

"Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah."

"Hmm."

Henry seperti tak menyimak ucapan Yesung. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan itu. Yesung pun hanya bisa duduk sambil memandangi Henry.

"Henry-ah," panggil Yesung lagi.

"Apa hyung!" seru Henry tertahan.

"Istirahatlah, jangan paksakan itu. Aku akan menggantikan mu."

"Hmm.. Mwo!"

Henry seperti baru sadar apa yang barusan diucapkan Yesung. Namja itu menatap Yesung bingung.

"Aku tahu kau lelah Henry," kata Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati Henry dan duduk disisinya. "Kau sudah bekerja keras sejak tadi. Kau mungkin tak merasa lelah karena kau terlalu bersemangat. Istirahatlah, aku akan menggantikanmu."

"Tapi.."

"Ingat Henry, setelah kita keluar dari sini, kau masih harus berkonsentrasi pada rencana Leeteuk hyung kemarin. Dia.."

"Jika Leeteuk hyung membutuhkan kita, kenapa dia mengurung kita di sini?" potong Henry dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau seperti tak memahaminya saja," ucap Yesung. "Istirahatlah, aku akan menggantikanmu." Dengan sedikit memaksa, akhirnya Henry pun pergi ke kamarnya dan segera mengambil tempat tidur lipat untuk diletakkannya di ruang tengah.

"Selamat tidur hyung," ucap Henry dan sesaat kemudian dia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Yesung berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di sakunya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Leeteuk. Terdengar nada sambung, lama Yesung menunggu sampai akhirnya leeteuk mengangkatnya.

_"Ada apa Yesung? Apa ada masalah?"_

"Keluarkan kami dari sini hyung!"

_"Apa Soojin masih ada di sana?"_

"Keluarkan kami hyung!"

_"Aku tak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk dan Soojin dijadikan sandera lagi oleh Yunho. Biarkan aku mengurung kalian semua untuk sementara waktu."_

"Persetan dengan semua itu hyung! Cepat keluarkan kami!" bentak Yesung. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia menutup mulutnya, takut membangunkan orang-orang yang sudah terlelap itu. "Hyung, kami sudah berjanji akan mengikutimu apapun yang terjadi dan kami akan menanggung sendiri resikonya. Kenapa hyung menghalangi kami untuk terus berada di sisimu, hyung?"

_"Dari awal sejak kau memutuskan untuk ikut denganku, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Pekerjaan ini sangat berbahaya dan aku tak ingin orang-orang yang ku sayangi terluka. Jadi, jika kau memutuskan untuk mengikutiku, turuti semua kata-kataku."_

"Tapi aku tak setuju dengan yang satu ini hyung!" seru Yesung tertahan. "Aku mengikuti hyung karena aku ingin menjagamu! Bukan aku yang harus kau jaga!"

_"Aku bukan anak kec.."_

"Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi hyung! Jadi jika hyung ingin diperlakukan seperti orang dewasa! Perlakukan aku seperti itu juga!"

_"Mianhae."_

**_PIP_**

Leeteuk langsung memutuskan panggilan membuat Yesung geram.

"Oppa, ada apa?"

"Ahh, Soojin. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Ani ani. Aku memang sudah bangun. Oppa terlalu serius berbicara. Nugu ya? Leeteuk oppa?"

Yesung mengangguk. Soojin mendesah pelan.

"Dia memang tidak pernah berubah." Soojin menatap Yesung lama. "Oppa, nomor Leeteuk oppa belum berubah kan?"

Yesung menggeleng.

"Wae?"

Soojin tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Dia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga.

_"Yoboseyo."_

"Yoboseyo," sapa Soojin.

_"Nugu ya?"_

"Leeteuk oppa, kau tak mengenali nomor ponselku?"

_"Soojin?"_

"Ne oppa."

**_PIP_**

"Ya! Aish!"

"Hahaha. Kau itu bodoh!" gelak Yesung.

"Ne, aku tahu oppa," bisik Soojin jengkel. "Oppa, cepat selesaikan itu supaya kita bisa segera keluar dari sini."

"Ne, ini juga baru oppa usahakan."

Yesung pun segera sibuk dengan laptop milik Henry dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Soojin hanya bisa melihat dan menunggu.

**##**

"Dari mana saja kau, Leeteuk-ssi? Dan.. Bau apa ini?" tanya Kangin saat Leeteuk baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kau minum?"

Leeteuk tak menggubris ucapan Kangin dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua dengan sempoyongan.

"Ya! Leeteuk-ssi!" panggil Kangin sambil mendekat. "Kau minum!"

Leeteuk menatap tajam kearah Kangin.

"Tak usah ikut campur!" ujar Leeteuk dingin. "Lakukan saja tugasmu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. "Bau apa ini? Seperti bau alkohol."

"Dia baru saja minum," lapor Kangin.

"Minum?" tanya Kibum yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. Lama Kibum memandang Leeteuk yang kini bersandar ke pegangan tangga. "Kau kan tak bisa minum."

Serentak Kangin dan Sungmin menatap Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Kau mau bunuh diri, eoh?!" sembur Kangin. "Pergi sendiri dan mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Yunho-ssi atau Jay menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Di mana Yesung-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Leeteuk. "Kau mengurung mereka?"

Kembali Sungmin dan Kangin menatap Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Kau mengurung mereka?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan mereka," ucap Kibum sambil berjalan menuju meja kerja yang sering digunakan Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Jika berani.."

"Leeteuk-ssi." Kibum memotong ucapan Leeteuk cepat. "Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan mereka mengikutimu karena mereka ingin menjagamu. Kau seharusnya tahu, mereka tak perlu dijaga. Yang harus dijaga itu kau. Kau orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Kau memang jenius tetapi kau tak menggunakannya dengan baik."

"Kau!"

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka yang seharusnya tak perlu kau khawatirkan. Yesung-ssi, dia sudah mengikutimu sangat lama dan tanpa sepengetahuanmu dia sudah belajar seni beladiri. Kenapa? Karena dia ingin melindungimu. Eunhyuk-ssi, kenapa waktu itu dia bisa terhasut oleh Yunho-ssi? Karena dia ingin bisa mempertahankan diri jika bertarung. Terutama, dia ingin menjagamu juga suatu hari nanti. Kyuhyun-ssi dan Henry-ssi. Secara otodidak mereka berdua berlatih bela diri di apartemen mereka. Walau mereka lebih sering berada di belakang layar, tetapi mereka ingin sekali bisa melindungimu."

"Bohong!" sembur Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk-ssi, aku bisa mendapatkan info tentang mereka dalam sekejap mata," terang Kibum. "Sebelum yeoja itu entah sengaja atau tidak menyebutkan tentang hubunganmu dengan Yunho-ssi pun aku sebenarnya sudah tahu." Kibum menatap orang-orang pengikut Leeteuk yang sudah mulai berkumpul sejak pertama kali Kibum bercerita. "Dan mereka semua pun seperti itu. Termasuk aku, Leeteuk-ssi. Kami semua entah kenapa ingin sekali melindungimu."

Leeteuk terdiam.

"Kau memang terlihat sangat kuat dari luar, tetapi sebenarnya kau sangat lemah dan rapuh. Apa aku benar?" tanya Kibum. "Walau kau menutup rapat-rapat tentang kehidupanmu di masa lalu, tapi aku bisa.."

"CUKUP!" teriak Leeteuk sambil menutup telinganya. Dia pun rubuh ke lantai dengan kedua tangan menyangga tubuhnya.

"Leeteuk-ssi," panggil Kangin sambil berjongkok di samping Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk-ssi, aku sudah membuka kunci apartemen mereka dan ijinkanlah mereka untuk ikut rencana kita malam ini," kata Kibum. Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kibum dengan mata sayunya. "Jika kau masih berniat untuk menghalangi mereka, aku tak yakin mereka akan bisa memaafkan diri mereka sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu," bisik Leeteuk sambil kembali menunduk. "Kau tak boleh melakukannya!"

"Yakinlah pada mereka, seperti mereka yang yakin pada dirimu, Leeteuk-ssi," ucap Kangin sambil menepuk pundak Leeteuk pelan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kangin-ssi," imbuh Ryeowook. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, ijinkanlah mereka, Leeteuk-ssi."

Leeteuk masih terdiam dengan tangan dan lutut menyangga tubuhnya dan kepala menunduk.

**_Braaakkkk!_**

Tiba-tiba pintu depan dibuka dengan keras. Empat orang namja dan seorang yeoja menerobos masuk mebuat orang-orang yang berada di ruang tengah menoleh.

"Hyung!"

Yesung, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Henry berlari menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kau minum lagi?" tanya Yesung dengan suara pelan. Mendengar itu, Eunhyuk segera berlari kearah dapur. Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Henry berjongkok disisi Leeteuk. Kangin sedikit menyingkir.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu!" ujar Leeteuk dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah Yesung. "Jika kau mau mengikutiku, turuti semua kata-kataku!"

"Tapi hyung.."

"Apa kau tak dengar!" bentak Leeteuk sambil berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Apa Yunho oppa mengancammu lagi, oppa?" tanya Soojin tiba-tiba. Ia tak berani mendekat ke tempat Leeteuk. Yesung menatap mata Leeteuk lekat-lekat.

"Benar hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tak menjawabnya. "Apa ini yang membuat hyung mengurung kami?"

"Siapa sasarannya hyung?" tanya Henry tenang. Leeteuk masih tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya. "Eunhyuk hyung kah orangnya?"

Dan saat itu Eunhyuk baru saja keluar sambil membawakan sekotak susu coklat kegemaran Leeteuk.

"Aku sasaran Yunho?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Apa ini yang membuat hyung mengurungku? Kenapa hyung? Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga hyung dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihan."

"Leeteuk-ssi." Tiba-tiba Heechul maju menghadapi Leeteuk. Namja itu menatap Leeteuk agak lama lalu mendesah. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini. Aku berfikir mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Zhoumi yang mengkhianatimu. Aku tahu kau tak suka ini, tapi apapun yang terjadi pada kami nanti, kau tak usah memikirkannya. Kami semua bergabung denganmu karena kami percaya padamu. Dan semua rencana yang kita susun semalam sudah sangat matang dan Zhoumi serta yang lain tak tahu kalau kita mempunyai satu rencana yang tak mereka duga. Jadi, jika kau menghalangi Yesung-ssi, Henry-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi, kita tak akan bisa melakukan rencana yang kita bikin semalam. Kita memerlukan mereka, Leeteuk-ssi."

"Percayalah pada mereka," ucap Sungmin. "Mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

"Ya," angguk Donghae. "Mereka tak bodoh. Mereka tak akan terluka semudah itu."

Semua orang langsung menatap tajam kearah Donghae.

"Tak akan ada yang terluka," ucap Shindong. "Kita pasti bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna."

"Ne. Seperti yang Leeteuk-ssi lakukan sebelumnya," imbuh Siwon. "Semua pasti bisa dilakukan dengan sempurna."

"Tapi.." Yesung mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "..jika hyung benar-benar tak mengijinkan kami untuk ikut. Aku tak akan ikut hyung."

Semua orang tercengang mendengar ucapan Yesung termasuk Leeteuk.

"Yesung.." lirih Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu, pasti ada satu alasan kenapa hyung tak mengijinkan kami ikut," terang Yesung. "Kami memang tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hyung. Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini. Tapi sejak hyung mengatakan ingin mencari orang-orang untuk membantu hyung dalam melakukan rencana ini, aku sedikit ragu. Namun aku percaya padamu, hyung. Maka dari itu, aku mengikutimu dan melakukan semua yang kau ucapkan padaku walau sebenarnya itu bertentangan dengan keinginanku. Jadi, jika sekarang hyung ingin agar kami tak ikut. Kami akan menurutinya."

"Hyung iya, aku tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.."

"Yesung hyung!" potong Kyuhyun. "Apa kau ingin melihat Leeteuk hyung terluka lagi? Apa.."

"Dia akan lebih terluka jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kita," potong Yesung sambil menatap Leeteuk. "Berikan keputusanmu sekarang hyung!"

Leeteuk memandang Yesung ragu, dia menimbang-nimbang semuanya. Memikirkan semua resiko yang akan ia hadapi jika mengijinkan maupun tak mengijinkan mereka ikut. Semua menunggu keputusan Leeteuk dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum dinginnya membuat Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Aku mengijinkan kalian," putus Leeteuk. "Dan lakukan sesuai dengan rencana yang kalian buat semalam."

Semua orang tersenyum senang, kecuali Yesung.

_"Hyung, apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?"_ pikir Yesung.

"Hyung, minumlah ini. Kau barusan mabuk-mabukan."

Eunhyuk menyerahkan sekotak susu coklat pada Leeteuk, ia segera menerimanya. Sebelum Leeteuk naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, ia melirik sejenak pada Yesung dan tersenyum penuh misteri.

**##**

Malam hari pun tiba. Leeteuk beserta pengikutnya segera bergerak.

Yesung, Kibum dan Heechul sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu menuju _airport_ untuk mengawal batu permata itu. Mereka sempat terkecoh oleh satu mobil yang keluar bersamaan dengan mobil yang membawa batu permata itu. Namun Kibum segera menyadarinya saat ia mendeteksi mobil yang mereka ikuti ternyata tak membawa apapun. Mereka segera mengejar mobil satunya yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari mobil sebelumnya. Mobil itu malah melewati jalan utama tak seperti mobil yang mereka ikuti sebelumnya yang melewati jalan-jalan rumit.

"Kami mendapatkannya," lapor Kibum pada Eunhyuk yang menunggu di dekat Pulau Jeju bersama Hankyung, Siwon dan Soojin.

"Bagus!" puji Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk kearah Hankyung, Kangin, Siwon dan Soojin yang langsung bersiap-siap. "Terus ikuti dan jangan sampai kalian kehilangan mereka lagi."

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Eotte?" tanya Hankyung sembari menyentuh daun telinganya.

_"Aman."_

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun keluar dari alat yang menempel ditelinga Hankyung.

"Ryeowook-ssi," ucap Siwon sembari menyentuh alat yang tertempel di daun telinganya.

_"Ne."_

"Sebentar lagi, bersiaplah."

_"Ne."_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Hankyung dan Siwon.

"Beres," jawab keduanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Mereka dengan sabar menunggu sinyal dari tim pertama yang mengawal batu permata itu dari _airport_. Satu setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan sinyal dari tim pertama dan mereka segera bergerak menggantikan tim pertama untuk mengawal batu permata itu menuju Museum Teddy Bear. Tim pertama segera berlalu menuju tempat Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu keluar ruang bawah tanah, tak jauh dari tim kedua berada.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung, Kibum dan Heechul turun dari mobil. Yesung mengangguk.

Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae segera memulai aksi mereka secara perlahan sembari menunggu sinyal dari tim kedua.

"Bagaimana dengan tim ketiga dan keempat?" tanya Heechul.

"Mereka sudah siap ditempat masing-masing," jawab Donghae.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Kibum akan pergi ke tempat tim cadangan," pamit Heechul sembari pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru. Kibum mengekor di belakangnya. Yesung berjalan dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Henry.

Satu jam berlalu dengan cepat. Donghae baru saja mendapatkan sinyal dari tim kedua bahwa mereka hampir sampai ke museum. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Henry mengetik sesuatu di laptop mereka. Sedangkan Donghae segera memberitahu tim ketiga, -Leeteuk dan Ryeowook tentang kedatangan tim kedua. Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Berharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

"Mereka masuk," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang layar laptopnya. Yesung ikut memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Ya, sekarang mereka sedang mengawasi mobil yang membawa batu permata yang tak ternilai harganya itu sedang terparkir di halaman depan Museum Teddy Bear. Mereka bisa melihat dari layar laptop Henry, beberapa meter dari mobil itu ada mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Eunhyuk, Siwon, Hankyung dan Soojin. Para penjaga batu permata itu mulai turun dan membuka bagasi mobil. Mereka mengangkat sebuah box berukuran sedang dengan sangat hati-hati. Dengan dikawal oleh 6 atau 7 orang, box berukuran sedang itu segera dibawa ke dalam museum.

_"Kyuhyun, mereka masuk."_

Terdengar suara Eunhyuk dari alat yang terpasang di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung, kami melihatnya. Donghae-ssi, segera beritahu tim ke tiga."

"Ne."

Donghae segera melakukan perintah Kyuhyun.

Yesung masih terus mengawasi dengan khawatir. Ada perasaan takut merasuki pikirannya saat ini. Dia kembali teringat senyuman penuh misteri Leeteuk tadi pagi. Dia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran buruknya itu.

_"Donghae-ssi, aku masuk sekarang."_

Suara Hankyung terdengar melalu alat di telinga Donghae.

"Hankyung akan masuk sekarang," lapor Donghae.

"Hankyung-ssi, hati-hati," pesan Yesung sambil menyentuh daun telinganya.

_"Ne."_

Melalu layar laptop Henry, mereka bisa melihat Hankyung keluar dari mobil yang berada sedikit jauh dari museum.

Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Yesung memakai sepatu roda yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Shindong dalam diam. Setelah selesai dan merasa tak ada yang curiga, Yesung kembali berdiri di belakang Henry.

"Seharusnya ini tugas Sungmin-ssi atau Ryeowook-ssi," cetus Donghae tiba-tiba saat Hankyung bersembunyi lumayan lama di depan museum.

"Ne, kau benar. Seharusnya ini tugas mereka." Henry membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Tapi tak bisa mereka pungkiri, walau penyusupan yang dilakukan Hankyung terhitung lama, ia bisa masuk ke museum itu dengan selamat.

"Kalian sudah mengacaukan semua kamera pengawas dan kamera-kamera yang lain?" tanya Yesung.

Setalah mengecek sejenak, Henry mengangguk.

"Tenang saja hyung, tidak usah setegang itu," ucap Henry.

Yesung hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Henry. Mereka kembali berkonsentrasi pada laptop Henry dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah menampilkan ruangan di dalam museum.

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Henry menahan nafas saat melihat benda berkilau yang sekarang terletak di ruang _history hall_. Ketiganya sampai tak bisa berkata apapun melihat benda berkilau itu. Ya, batu permata bernama _Koh-i-Noor_ itu akhirnya tergeletak dengan indah di _History Hall_.

_"Kyuhyun-ssi, aman?"_

"Ahh.. Ne... Aman Hankyung-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

_"Kau yakin?"_

"100%, Hankyung-ssi," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Perlahan Hankyung masuk ke _History Hall_. Setelah menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan, sama seperti Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae. Ia menahan nafas saat menatap _Koh-i-Noor_ yang terpampang indah di depan matanya.

"Apa kalian tak merasa aneh?" tanya Yesung yang langsung mendapat perhatian 100% dari Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry.

"Aneh kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada penjagaan sama sekali," terang Yesung. "Normalnya, dimanapun batu permata diletakkan, paling tidak ada satu atau dua orang yang akan berjaga di depan pintu ruangan. Tetapi ini.."

_"Yesung-ssi."_

"Ne." Yesung menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara dari alat ditelinganya.

_"Ini Kibum. Bisakah kau menyuruh mereka cepat. Ada gerakan mencurigakan di dalam sana."_

"Mencurigakan?"

_"Ne! Cepat Yesung-ssi. Kita tak punya banyak waktu."_

"Cepat! Suruh Hankyung bergerak," perintah Yesung pada ketiganya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Donghae. Yesung mengangguk ragu. Donghae segera menghubungi Hankyung untuk segera membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah yang tertutup oleh etalase yang menyimpan Monalisa Teddy Bear.

Hankyung segera bergerak cepat dan sesaat kemudian, keempat orang yang sedang mengawasi ruangan _History Hall_ dapat melihat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Dengan sigap Leeteuk mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari tasnya dan segera membuka etalase tempat _Koh-i-Noor_ dipajang.

_"Yesung-ssi! Cepat! Kalian hanya punya waktu 3 menit untuk menyelesaikannya!"_

"Kibum-ssi! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti membuat Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae menoleh.

_"Seluruh Museum Teddy Bear dan tempat kalian bersembunyi sudah dikepung oleh polisi!"_

"MWO!"

_to be continued..._

**akhirnya... chapter 11 update...**

**kkk~**

**eotte? apakah ceritanya aneh?**

**membosankan?**

**kk~**

**so,, review please... ^_^**

**dan terima kasih buat yg udah review...**

mian nggak bisa dibalesin satu2...


	12. Chapter 12

**Title :: Ocean Fifteen**

**Lenght :: Chapter**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Main Cast :: All Super Junior member + Zhoumi and Henry**

**Other Cast :: DBSK and JYJ + other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: ide cerita author dapet waktu author nonton film Ocean 13 sama Ocean 11. ^^~ Tapi selebihnya adalah imajinasi author..**

.

.

.

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

_"Donghae-ssi, aku masuk sekarang."_

Suara Hankyung terdengar melalu alat di telinga Donghae.

"Hankyung akan masuk sekarang," lapor Donghae.

"Hankyung-ssi, hati-hati," pesan Yesung sambil menyentuh daun telinganya.

_"Ne."_

Melalu layar laptop Henry, mereka bisa melihat Hankyung keluar dari mobil yang berada sedikit jauh dari museum.

Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Yesung memakai sepatu roda yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Shindong dalam diam. Setelah selesai dan merasa tak ada yang curiga, Yesung kembali berdiri di belakang Henry.

"Seharusnya ini tugas Sungmin-ssi atau Ryeowook-ssi," cetus Donghae tiba-tiba saat Hankyung bersembunyi lumayan lama di depan museum.

"Ne, kau benar. Seharusnya ini tugas mereka." Henry membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Tapi tak bisa mereka pungkiri, walau penyusupan yang dilakukan Hankyung terhitung lama, ia bisa masuk ke museum itu dengan selamat.

"Kalian sudah mengacaukan semua kamera pengawas dan kamera-kamera yang lain?" tanya Yesung.

Setalah mengecek sejenak, Henry mengangguk.

"Tenang saja hyung, tidak usah setegang itu," ucap Henry.

Yesung hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Henry. Mereka kembali berkonsentrasi pada laptop Henry dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah menampilkan ruangan di dalam museum.

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Henry menahan nafas saat melihat benda berkilau yang sekarang terletak di ruang _history hall_. Ketiganya sampai tak bisa berkata apapun melihat benda berkilau itu. Ya, batu permata bernama _Koh-i-Noor_ itu akhirnya tergeletak dengan indah di _History Hall_.

_"Kyuhyun-ssi, aman?"_

"Ahh.. Ne... Aman Hankyung-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

_"Kau yakin?"_

"100%, Hankyung-ssi," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Perlahan Hankyung masuk ke _History Hall_. Setelah menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan, sama seperti Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae. Ia menahan nafas saat menatap _Koh-i-Noor_ yang terpampang indah di depan matanya.

"Apa kalian tak merasa aneh?" tanya Yesung yang langsung mendapat perhatian 100% dari Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry.

"Aneh kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada penjagaan sama sekali," terang Yesung. "Normalnya, dimanapun batu permata diletakkan, paling tidak ada satu atau dua orang yang akan berjaga di depan pintu ruangan. Tetapi ini.."

_"Yesung-ssi."_

"Ne." Yesung menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara dari alat ditelinganya.

_"Ini Kibum. Bisakah kau menyuruh mereka cepat. Ada gerakan mencurigakan di dalam sana."_

"Mencurigakan?"

_"Ne! Cepat Yesung-ssi. Kita tak punya banyak waktu."_

"Cepat! Suruh Hankyung bergerak," perintah Yesung pada ketiganya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Donghae. Yesung mengangguk ragu. Donghae segera menghubungi Hankyung untuk segera membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah yang tertutup oleh etalase yang menyimpan Monalisa Teddy Bear.

Hankyung segera bergerak cepat dan sesaat kemudian, keempat orang yang sedang mengawasi ruangan _History Hall_ dapat melihat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Dengan sigap Leeteuk mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari tasnya dan segera membuka etalase tempat _Koh-i-Noor_ dipajang.

_"Yesung-ssi! Cepat! Kalian hanya punya waktu 3 menit untuk menyelesaikannya!"_

"Kibum-ssi! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti membuat Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae menoleh.

_"Seluruh Museum Teddy Bear dan tempat kalian bersembunyi sudah dikepung oleh polisi!"_

"MWO!"

**/ FF O.F Chapter 12 /**

Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae menoleh saat mendengar seruan panik Yesung.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Henry.

"Cepat suruh Leeteuk hyung kembali! Kita sudah dikepung polisi!" seru Yesung.

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik bagi mereka bertiga untuk mencerna ucapan Yesung.

"CEPAT!" bentak Yesung.

Donghae segera menghubungi tim ketiga, Kyuhyun berusaha menghubungi tim kedua dan Henry menghubungi tim keempat.

Bagaikan dihantam palu besar, Eunhyuk yang diberitahu Kyuhyun segera menyuruh Siwon untuk pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang diberitahu oleh Donghae segera menarik Leeteuk dan Hankyung untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Tetapi Leeteuk segera menghempaskan tangan Ryeowook dan terus berkutat dengan etalase yang menyimpan _Koh-i-Noor_ itu_._

"Leeteuk-ssi!" seru Ryeowook putus asa. Leeteuk seakan menulikan indra pendengarannya, ia mengeluarkan sarung tangan dan sebuah tabung kecil dari tasnya.

_Disisi lain.._

"Apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk-ssi?" seru Donghae. Yesung yang sedari tadi terlalu panik segera menoleh ke arah Donghae. Melihat Leeteuk yang masih berusaha membuka etalase itu membuat Yesung segera meluncur ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Yesung hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kalian cepatlah pergi! Aku akan menjemput Leeteuk hyung!" seru Yesung. "Dan bilang pada Hankyung-ssi serta Ryeowook-ssi. Tinggalkan Leeteuk hyung."

Selesai berucap seperti itu, Yesung segera meluncur ke ruang bawah tanah yang gelap itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang mereka semua lakukan? Kenapa masih berada di tempat itu!" seru Kangin frustasi saat melihat layar laptop Kibum.

"Tim kedua akan aman karena ada Siwon-ssi," gumam Kibum. "Tim yang mengkhawatirkan adalah tim kelima. Kyuhyun-ssi, Henry-ssi dan Donghae-ssi. Mereka sasaran empuk."

"Aku akan ke sana," ucap Kangin tetapi sesaat kemudian tangannya dicengkeram oleh Sungmin.

"Apa kau mau mati konyol!"

"Lepaskan! Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Kangin-ssi, benar apa yang diucapkan Sungmin-ssi," sahut Kibum. "Kau tenanglah, Shindong-ssi sedang meluncur ke tempat mereka."

"Ishh! Benar-benar menyebalkan harus menunggu seperti ini!"

"Apa boleh buat, ini semua memang sudah kita prekdisikan sebelumnya dan kita hanya tinggal menu.. MWO! Apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk-ssi!" pekik Kibum.

Mereka bisa melihat Leeteuk mendorong paksa Ryeowook dan Hankyung ke ruang bawah tanah dan segera menutup pintu itu.

"Yesung-ssi juga!" seru Sungmin sambil menunjuk laptop Kibum yang satu lagi.

"Aish! Mereka berdua bisa mengacaukan semua rencana kita!" seru Heechul putus asa.

"Apa ada tanda-tanda dari Yunho-ssi?" tanya Kangin tiba-tiba.

"Belum," jawab Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Donghae-ssi! Cepat pergi dari tempat itu! Dan beritahu Yesung-ssi untuk segera kembali! Aku sejak tadi tak bisa menghubunginya."

_"Ne."_

Terdengar jawaban sangat singkat dari alat yang terpasang di telinga Kibum.

"Bagaimana keadaan tim kedua?" tanya Heechul.

"Mereka lolos," ucap Kibum tak percaya setelah mengecek melalui laptopnya. "Tidak mungkin! Ini benar-benar aneh."

Kibum segera mengetik sesuatu melalu _keyboard_nya dengan cepat.

"Gawat! Leeteuk-ssi harus segera pergi dari ruang itu!" seru Kibum panik. "Polisi mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya ke _History Hall_!"

"Bagaimana cara memberitahu dia!" seru Kangin sambil menunjuk laptop Kibum yang menampilkan gambar Leeteuk yang memasang suatu alat di etalase. "Dia tak memakai alat komunikasi apapun!"

"Tunggu! Perhatikan dia!" ucap Kibum sambil mengamati kegiatan Leeteuk.

Mereka berempat membelalakkan mata saat melihat Leeteuk berhasil menghancurkan etalase itu dan mengambil batu permatanya.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. "Aku yakin itu bukan etalase biasa. Tapi kenapa dia bisa menghancurkannya semudah itu? Alat apa yang digunakannya?"

"Satu menit lagi," bisik Kibum.

"SIAL!" maki Kangin. "Polisi sudah semakin dekat!"

"Donghae-ssi! Sudah kau suruh Yesung-ssi kembali?" tanya Kibum.

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak berkomunikasi oleh Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kali ini Kibum beralih ke Kyuhyun. Tapi nihil, tak ada jawaban juga.

"Sial! Kita harus bergerak sekarang!" seru Kibum sambil memasukkan alat-alat elektroniknya ke dalam tas. Kangin, Heechul dan Sungmin segera pergi disusul oleh Kibum yang baru selesai memasukkan seluruh peralatan elektroniknya.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tim kelima. Dalam jarak pandang 5 meter, mereka bisa melihat bahwa tak ada seorang pun ditempat itu. Bahkan mobil yang digunakan tim ke lima pun tak ada. Mereka pun mengendap agar lebih dekat lagi.

"Ke mana mereka?" bisik Heechul.

"Molla," jawab Kibum sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa mereka tertangkap?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak mungkin," sahut Sungmin pelan. "Kalau mereka tertangkap, kenapa mobil-mobilnya juga menghilang?"

"Leeteuk-ssi sudah pergi dari _history hall_," lapor Kibum. Mereka bertiga pun mengerumuni Kibum. "Sepertinya dia berhasil keluar tepat sebelum para polisi masuk."

"Lalu Kyuhyun-ssi dan yang lain?" tanya Kangin.

"Yesung-ssi sedang kembali ketempat ini bersama dengan Shindong-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi," jelas Kibum. "Tapi, aku tak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun-ssi, Henry-ssi dan Donghae-ssi."

"Lalu Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka sudah berbaur dengan mobil-mobil dija.. Tunggu!"

Kibum mengetik sesuatu di_keyboard_nya dengan cepat dan sesaat kemudian dia tersentak.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Kibum. "Kyuhyun-ssi dan Yunho-ssi.."

"Bersama," lanjut Sungmin.

_Kreseeekkkkk... Kreseeekkkk.._

Mereka berempat menunduk saat mendengar bunyi gesek rerumputan. Kibum menutup laptopnya agar cahaya yang muncul dari laptop tak terlihat.

"Itu Shindong-ssi," bisik Sungmin.

"Shindong-ssi, kemari!" panggil Kibum dengan pelan menggunakan alat komunikasi yang terpasang ditelinganya. Shindong nampak menoleh kesegala arah dan saat melihat keempat sosok yang sedang bersembunyi, dia mengangguk paham dan segera membantu Yesung, Ryeowook dan Hankyung untuk keluar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yesung saat sudah bergabung dengan tim cadangan itu.

"Tim kedua selamat tapi tim kelima..." Kibum menggantung ucapannya.

"Tim kelima sedang bersama dengan Yunho-ssi," lanjut Kangin.

"MWO!" seru Yesung panik. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami juga tak tahu," jelas Kibum. "Saat kami sedang mengawasi Leeteuk-ssi, tiba-tiba kami kehilangan kontak dengan mereka dan setelah aku selidiki, mereka berjarak beberapa kilo dari sini bersama dengan Yunho-ssi."

"SIAL!" maki Yesung keras. Dia nampak berfikir sejenak. "Sebagian dari kita ke sana dan sebagian lagi di sini untuk mencegah Leeteuk hyung ke sana."

"Kalian pergilah," ucap Kangin. "Aku dan Hankyung akan di sini untuk mencegah Leeteuk-ssi."

Yesung mengangguk dan dia serta Kibum, Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun segera pergi meninggalkan area itu.

Hampi 20 menit Kangin dan Hankyung menunggu di tempat persembunyian mereka, tetapi mereka tak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Leeteuk.

"Seharusnya Leeteuk-ssi sudah keluar," sahut Hankyung.

"Kau benar Hankyung, seharusnya dia sudah muncul, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?"

"Kau mau menyelidiki ke dalam?" tanya Hankyung saat melihat temannya itu sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyian menuju pintu rahasia.

"Aku akan mengeceknya sebentar, kau coba hubungi Yesung-ssi."

Hankyung mengangguk dan melakukan perintah Kangin.

Kangin memakai sepatu roda yang memang ditinggalkan satu untuk mereka, setelah itu Kangin segera meluncur lagi ke ruang bawah tanah yang gelap itu. Namun baru beberapa detik ia meluncur, alat komunikasi yang terpasang ditelinganya pun berbunyi. Seseorang tengah berbicara padanya dengan suara panik.

"Tenanglah Hankyung, ada apa?" tanya Kangin sambil menghentikan laju sepatu rodanya. Ternyata suara panik itu berasala dari sahabatnya sendiri.

_"Menurut pemantauan Kibum-ssi, Leeteuk-ssi sudah tak berada di sini. Ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat tim kelima."_

"Mwo! Sial!"

Dengan cepat Kangin kembali ke permukaan dan segera melepas sepatu rodanya lalu menghampiri Hankyung yang sudah berjalan ke sana ke mari.

"Kita ke sana sekarang!" sahut Kangin. Hankyung hanya mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Kangin.

Walau mereka saat ini tak mempunya kendaraan apapun untuk pergi ke tempat Yesung dan yang lainnya berada, namun mereka berdua berharap bahwa mereka tak akan terlambat nanti.

Suasanan tegang sedang menyelimuti orang-orang yang tengah berdiri di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas.

"Akhirnya.. Kau muncul juga Leeteuk-ssi.."

Senyuman yang ditunjukkan namja itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang mengejek seseorang bernama Leeteuk. Ya, namja itu adalah Yunho. Namja yang begitu membenci sosok Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang mendapat sambutan seperti itu hanya diam, dan ia sudah memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya sejak pertama ia menunjukkan dirinya.

"Aku tak mau bertele-tele Leeteuk-ssi, serahkan padaku batu permata itu," pinta Yunho dengan tegas.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun dan yang lain lalu aku akan menyerahkannya," ucap Leeteuk dingin.

"Cih! Kau bercanda?" ejek Yunho. "Bocah itu tak akan ku lepaskan hingga batu itu benar-benar sudah berada di tanganku!"

"Kau yang bercanda Yunho. Aku tak bodoh."

"Changmin, cepat bawa sampah-sampah itu kemari!"

"Ne hyung."

Pria jangkung bernama Changmin yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisi kanan Yunho pun segera pergi menuju mobil mereka yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka semua berdiri.

Sesaat kemudian Changmin datang membawa beberapa orang yang tengah terikat. Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae. Namun ada seseorang lagi berjalan di belakang mereka, Zhoumi. Tubuh Heechul pun menegang saat melihat sahabatnya –atau bisa dibilang mantan sahabatnya berada di antara mereka.

Yunho menatap Leeteuk tak senang. Ia segera menarik dan mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun kuat-kuat dan mendorongnya ke depan, menutupi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut, saat ini tak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya karena tangannya tengah terikat.

Setelah mendorong Kyuhyun, Yunho beralih pada Donghae dan Henry. Ia juga mensejajarkan Donghae dan Henry di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihat dongsaeng-dongsaeng tersayangmu ini?" tanya Yunho sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku jasnya. Lalu mengarahkan pistol itu secara bergantian ke kepala Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Henry. Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya.

"Kapan saja aku bisa menembak kepala mereka, membiarkan isi kepala mereka berceceran kelu.. Berhenti kau!"

Yunho mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Leeteuk saat Leeteuk berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hyung!" bisik Yesung pelan.

Heechul dan Kibum hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat kejadian itu.

"Ku serahkan batu permatanya, lepaskan mereka," ucap Leeteuk dengan nada setenang mungkin sembari terus berjalan mendekat secara perlahan.

"Tunjukkan padaku batu permatanya," perintah Yunho sembari mengalihkan arah pistolnya ke Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk pun merogoh saku celananya, awalnya ia berniat untuk mengambil senjata yang ia letakkan dibelakang ikat pinggangnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sesaat ia menggenggam batu permata itu di dalam saku sebelum ia mengeluarkannya.

"Ini.." ucap Leeteuk menunjukkan _Koh-i-Noor_. "Sekarang.."

**_Dorr!_**

"Hyung!"

_to be continued..._

* * *

gomawo buat yg udah review..

kkk~

mian nggak bisa bales satu2... XD


End file.
